Les Folles d'un Autre Monde
by Pandadoudoucornu
Summary: Un jour, Gabrielle commit le péché suprême : elle entre dans la chambre de sa soeur. Il était sensé ne rien se passer, mais il a fallut qu'un truc bizarre arrive ! Elle se retrouve alors coincée dans un nouveau monde où elle vit un rêve. Mais comment fera-t-elle pour retourner dans son monde ? En a-t-elle vraiment envie ? Et si finalement certaines révélations l'en empêchaient ?
1. I Monde Parallèle ou Autre Dimension

**Bonjour tout le monde. Même si ça fait un momoent que j'écris des fictions, je n'ai décidé de m'inscicre sur FF.N que maintenant. Donc voilà, c'est la première fois que je publie. Ne vous génez pas pour faire des commentaires ou autre, que ce soit négatif ou positif, tant que c'est constructif. Cette histoire est pour ma petite soeur qui est une vraie fan de One Piece et qui m'a toujours demander de l'inclure dans l'une de mes histoires. C'est aujourd'hui chose faîte et j'espère de tout coeur que ça vous plaira. Il y a surement des fautes d'orthographe et je m'en excuse.**

**Je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**I. Monde parrallèle ou Autre dimension**

Aaaaaalléluiaaaaaaaa !

Ouf ! Je suis enfin sortie du lycée !

Qu'est ce que c'est barbant, bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Je n'y retournerai plus jamais ! Na !

Et c'est sur cette bonne résolution que je monte dans le bus et me coupe du reste du monde à l'aide de mes écouteurs. Ah, rien de mieux qu'une bonne musique de One Piece pour se détendre.

Je m'appelle Gabrielle, j'ai 15 ans et j'habite en Corse à Ajaccio. Je vis avec ma grande soeur de 17 ans depuis que nos parents, notre petite soeur et petit frère sont morts. Johanna et moi avons hérité de la maison et des comptes des parents. Le reste de la famille nous envoie de temps en temps un peu d'argent pour nous aider à vivre mais je pense que même sans eux nous nous en sortirions pas mal. Jo' a réussit à décrocher un boulot de serveuse au resto du coin et moi, comme je suis trop jeune, je me contente de faire du baby-sitting. Ça ne nous rapporte pas grand chose mais en économisant, on arrive à survivre. Bon, j'avoue que l'argent des grands-parents est assez utile avec les factures d'eau, d'électricité, la bouffe, l'essence et beaucoup d'autres choses. L'année dernière, Jo' a acheté un scooter et elle me le prête parfois, c'est trop bien.

Je m'extirpe de mes pensées et sort du bus, toujours la musique aux oreilles. Après 10 min de marche, j'arrive enfin à la maison. Après bon goûter, je remarque un morceau de papier sur la porte d'entrée, c'est un message de Johanna :

_**Salut Gaby,**_

_**désolée mais je ne serais pas là de la semaine. J'ai mon portable donc si tu as des problèmes, tu me préviens et je te rejoins le plus vite possible. Tu as l'interdiction formelle d'entrer dans ma chambre et TU AS INTERET D'ALLER AU LYCEE !**_

_**Pardon petite soeur,**_

_**Jo'**_

_**PS**__** : J'ai fait les courses et la bouffe est au frigo.**_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me crisper en lisant le mot. Depuis que papa et maman sont morts, je déteste rester seule à la maison mais en même temps je sais que Jo' ne fait pa exprès. Je soupire en relisant les dernières lignes, finalement je crois que je vais devoir retourner en cours... Elle me connaît trop bien. K'ssu !

J'attrape mon sac pour m'installer sur la table de la salle à manger afin de faire mes devoirs. Mais à peine ai-je fini de lire ce que j'ai à faire sur mon agenda que je le jette sur le canapé pour foncer sur Internet. Côté travail : je n'ai aucune volonté...

J'aime pas bosser et en plus le dernier épisode de One Piece est sorti. Je suis une grande fan de ce manga et je remercie infiniment ma soeur de me l'avoir fait découvrir. Jo' adore les mangas, elle ne lit que ça et passe son temps dessus. Elle en regarde pleins tandis que moi je ne suis restée que sur One Piece ; les autres j'ai pas trop accrochée.

Alors que je suis en train de regarder le nouvel épisode, l'écran devient tout noir d'un coup. Oh putain... JUSTE QUAND LUFFY ALLAIT REPONDRE A DOFLAMINGO !

Je pousse un hurlement de rage en tabassant la pauvre x-box et le clavier. Je m'apprête à tout balancer contre le mur lorsqu'une idée géniale illumine mon esprit. Mais oui ! Je n'ai qu'à prendre celui de Johanna. Il est dans sa chambre... Et merdeuh ! Tant pis je peux pas attendre. Je me dirige vers la porte interdite où une tête de mort est accrochée. Ça donne tout sauf envie de rentrer... En même temps c'est un peu le but. Je pousse le battant de la porte et entre dans la pièce sombre. L'objet tant convoité est posé sur la table basse, bien mis en évidence : cet ordinateur est la tentation incarné. Si Jo' l'apprend elle va me faire souffrir et me tuer à petits feux. Et avec le sourire s'il-vous-plaît. Et ouais, ma soeur est une grosse sadique. Aussi avec comme personnage préféré le Chirurgien de la Mort, Trafalgar Law, je vois pas pourquoi ça m'étonnerais. Mais elle ne le saura jamais.

NIARK NIARK NIARK !

Un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, je choppe mon sauveur mais à ma grande surprise je n'arrive pas à le soulever. Depuis quand il est aussi lourd cet enfoiré ? Je m'énerve très vite, moi d'un naturel si calme et ben en plus de la frustration de ne pas pouvoir finir mon épisode, ne pas réussir à soulever un truc qui est censé être LEGER : ça me gave !

En colère, je balance mon poing dans l'écran. Oh oh, je viens d'agresser l'ordi de Jo'... Je vais mourir !

Alors que je paniquais, je remarque un truc bizarre : l'écran n'a pas une éraflure. C'est pas normal ça... Je suis devenue si faible ? Déjà que je n'arrive pas à soulever un bout de plastique, mon coup de poing ne vaut plus rien ? Ça craint un petit peu quand même...

Pour vérifier ma théorie «_je suis devenue une grosse merde_», je m'avance vers l'armoir du couloir pour lui foutre le même coup qu'à l'ordi. PAF ! Oups, cassée...

L'info monte lentement à mon cerveu et je cris :

** \- Je suis pas nulle alors !?**

Je retourne dans la chambre de ma grande soeur et fonce en direction de l'ordinateur maudit, le poing en avant.

**\- LAISSE MOI VOIR ONE PIECE ! **hurlais-je comme une folle

Seulement j'avais pas prévu de me prendre le sac de cours de Johanna dans les jambes et de tomber le tête la première sur l'écran. Ma dernière pensée est un truc du genre «_Jo' apprends à ranger tes affaires !_» puis le trou noir...

**Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧ**

Je suis tellement bien là... Pourquoi est-ce que on me secoue ? On peut pas me laisser dormir tranquille des fois ?

**\- Debout, réveille-toi ! **Hurle-t-on dans mes oreilles.

J'essaie d'ignorer ces cris qui vrillent dans mes tympans mais ma patince a des limites. Je me tourne et lance un super coup de pied dans la tête de celui qui tentait de me réveiller l'envoyant dire bonjour au mur d'en face.

\- **URUSAÏ ! LAISSE MOI PIONCER ET VA EMBETER QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE !**

Sérieux, il m'a mit de mauvaise humeur ! Je le connaît même pas, d'où il me parle ? Je le laisse partir en courant pour me recoucher lorsqu'une voix connue intervient :

**\- Quel caractère Mademoiselle. **S'exclame-t-on

Cette voix... Pas possible. Maintenant entièrement éveillée, je me lève d'un bond et observe celui qui vient de parler. Mes yeux s'écarquillent lentement lorsque je le reconnaît.

** \- Silver Rayleigh. Le Seigneur des Té... humpf ! **Protestais-je lorsque la grosse main du vieux se pose sur ma bouche, m'empêchant de poursuivre.

**\- Mais chuuut ! **murmure-t-il en regardant à droite et à gauche. **Je ne sais pas qui tu es ni comment tu me connais mais tu dois savoir que j'ai pris ma retraite. Ici je suis Ray.**

**\- Humpf mignfi ! **Aquiéçais-je

Il retire sa main et commence à me fixer intensément. Après deux minute à me faire passer au rayon X je m'impatiente sous son regard scrutateur.

**\- Bon le vieux, tu as fini ? **Demandais-je. **Chu un peu à bout de nerf là tu vois ?**

Ses yeux s'écarquillent légèrement et il plante son regard dans le mien. Son visage devient soudainement sérieux.

**\- D'où viens-tu ?**

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre puis la referme en fouillant ma mémoire. Ah oui c'est vrai !

**\- Ben d'abord je suis rentrée du lycée en bus et en arrivant à la maison j'ai trop eut la flemme de bosser. Je suis allé sur l'ordi pour regarder...**

Je m'arrête de parler en réalisant tout à coup quelque chose. Je fixe Rayleigh surpris en face de moi puis le lieu dans lequel je me trouve.

**\- Oh my god... **murmurais-je

Je suis dans une rue immense, le sol est recouvert d'herbe verte _fluo_ d'où il sort des bulles de savon en faisant un bruit trop bizarre. Des arbres aussi grands que des gratte-ciel nous entourent et sur celui derrière moi, je peux y voir inscrit _Groove 31_3\. Se sont des mangroves4. Je suis à Shaboady5 et le Second du Seigneur des Pirates est en face de moi. Mais alors je suis...

**\- Dans ONE PIECE ! **hurlais-je complêtement histérique. **Je suis dans One Piece ! Mais c'est super cool ça !**

Le pauvre Rayleigh me regarde bizarrement. Il doit me prendre pour une folle, ce qui ne doit pas être totalement faux d'ailleurs...

Pourtant il ne semble pas si surpris que ça.

**\- Ecoute le vieux, en fait je viens d'une autre dimension. **Lui expliquais-je en essayant de me calmer. Il sourit.

**\- Je sais.**

** \- Comment ça tu s... **Il me coupe :

**\- Et tu compte te défendre comment dans ce monde ? **Soupire le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**POV Rayleigh**

Cette jeune fille est vraiment très intéressante. Elle dégage une aura spéciale et assez puissante qui me rappelle quelqu'un. Oui c'est ça elle me rappel... Mes doutes se sont confirmés lorsque j'ai vu ses yeux et ses réactions qui sont identiques aux siennent. Amusant...

Ma dernière question l'a plongée dans de profondes réflexions. Elle n'y avait pas songé, c'est les mêmes. Elle est à présent totalement calme, elle lève les yeux et me fixe avec détermination.

**\- Tu vas m'apprendre.**

Ce n'est pas une question. Je souris amusé.

**\- Et pourquoi je ferais cela ?**

**\- Tu m'aurais déjà planté si tu ne me trouvais pas... intéressante. Il faut pas croire, je te connais le vieux. **Ricane-t-elle.

Perspicace... Je l'aime bien. C'est décidé je vais l'entrainer. Je suis curieux de voir ce que ça va donner.

**\- C'est d'accord.**

Je fais demi tour et me dirige vers le bar de Shakky, la gamine sur les talons.

* * *

**K'ssu** = Merde, fait chier.

**Urusaï= **Ta gueule

**Groove = **Comme les arrondissements d'une grande ville.

**Mangroves = **Abres géants aux troncs vers et à la sève semblale à du savon qui est utilisée pour les revêtement des bateaux pour qu'ils puissent aller sous l'eau. Les racines de ces arbres descendent à des kilomètres en profondeur dans l'océan.

**Shaboady** = Grande île connue pour être la dernière étape avant le Nouveau Monde et aussi comme la ville où il y a le plus de vente en esclaves puisque c'est ici que vivent les nobles mondiaux.


	2. II Au parc d'attractions

**Bonjour, bonjour, me revoilà ! J'ai été agréablement surprise de voir le nombre de personne qui ont lu ma fiction, je n'espérais pas tant. Bref. Je dois avant tout remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ça m'encourage beaucoup et me fait chaud au coeur ^^**

**Selyiam : Ta review m'a particulièrement fait plaisir parce que c'est la toute première que je reçois ! Merci beaucoup et je suis contente de voir que mon histoire t'a plu. Et pour ce qui est de ta question, ne t'inquiète pas, tout s'éclaircira si tu continus de lire ! =3**

**Miyakko : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise. Mais je ne vais pas répondre à ta question, ça serait moins drôle tu ne crois pas ? ^^ Continus à lire et tu verras bien si ton hypothèse était vraie ou fausse XD  
**

**Dostana**** : C'est gentil et très encourageant ce que tu me dis là :DJe pensais publier ce deuxième chapitre qu'à la fin de la semaine mais je crois que c'est ta review qui m'a fait changer d'avis. Vas savoir pourquoi. En tout cas j'espère que ça te plaira toujours XD**

**Je remercie également Denshitoakuma, robinnico9978 et ysodehaine qui ont décidé de me suivre.**

**Voilà ! Sachez que je ne raconterais la suite de mon histoire que dans les chapitres que je publie. Si vous avez des questions dont les réponses sont dans les chapitres qui suivront, vous devrez attendre leur publication XP**

**C'est bêêêêête... XD Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**II. Au parc d'attractions**

**3 mois plus tard**

Ça fait trois mois que je suis l'élève de Rayleigh.

Trois mois que je suis un entrainement intensif.

Trois mois où j'en découvre toujours plus.

Trois mois pendant lesquels je suis devenue plus forte.

Trois mois que je suis dans _One Piece_...

Et Johanna ? Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ma grande soeur, Ray-san m'a dit que une heure dans mon monde équivaut à une semaine dans celui-ci. Comment le sait-il ? Je n'en sais rien et, à vrai dire, je m'en fou : je lui fait confiance. Mais c'est quand même très bizarre; il sait beaucoup de chose le vieux...

J'ai donc calculé : je peux rester dans ce monde environs trois ans et deux ou trois mois puisque Jo' est absente pendant une semaine. Je vais pouvoir pleinement en profiter !

Il y a aussi que j'ai raconté mon histoire en détail à Rayleigh mais il n'a pas semblé surprit, bizarre... Soit il connaît déjà tout ce que je lui dit, soit il cache super bien ses émotions. Je penche plutôt pour la seconde option. Ou alors il fait des rêves prémonitoires. Nan, je sais ! Ce sont des extraterrestres qui l'on prévenu comme quoi une demoiselle à la beauté renversante rencontrera son chemin. Ouais, nan. Pour la _beauté renversante_ on repassera...Enfin, c'est pas grave.

Je sort de mes pensées et accessoirement de mon lit pour m'habiller et dévaler les escaliers. Le bar vient juste d'ouvrir et Shakky est en train de foutre une raclée à un pirate qui a dû essayer de partir sans payer. Quand à mon _maître_, il est tranquillement assit sur un canapé à lire le journal.

**\- Bonjour Gaby-chan. Bien dormis ? **Me demande la barman en jetant l'abruti dehors.

**\- Oui, merci Shakky.**

**\- Bonjour Gaby ! **Me salut Rayleigh.

Je lui sourit et dépose son verre de saké sur la table devant lui avant de m'assoir à ses côtés, ma tasse de chocolat fumante en main.

**\- Ton entrainement est fini. Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre maintenant tu dois juste améliorer tes compétences, seule. **Poursuit-il sans pour autant lever les yeux de sa lecture. **Tu peux rester encore quelques temps au bar même si je pense que tu voudras plutôt partir à l'aventure.**

Je manque de lui recracher ma boisson chaude à la figure. WHAAAAAT ?! Mais Luffy a mis 2 ans ! C'est pas possible !

** \- Si vite ? **M'exclamais-je

**\- Tu n'es pas de ce monde, tu apprends très vite. **Affirme-t-il comme si ça expliquait tout.

**\- Le rapport ? **Questionnais-je perplexe

**\- Je ne sais pas ! **Et il éclate de rire.

Je soupire de découragement et rend ma tasse à Shakky qui pouffe doucement devant la bêtise du vieux.

**\- Je vais rester encore un peu alors. **Répondis-je. **En attendant je vais faire un tour en ville. Tu as besoin de quelque chose Shakky ?**

**\- Du saké s'il-te-plaît Gaby-chan. **Dit-elle

**\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu manges surtout ! **Lance ironiquement Rayleigh

**\- Oui bon ça va hein ! Arrête avec ça le vieux ! **Ralais-je

Il se fou encore de moi ! C'est vraiment pas possible. Juste parce que une fois j'ai mangé un akuma no mi sans faire exprès ! Bon ok, c'était débile et je me suis bien fait pourrir après, mais c'est du passé maintenant il pourrait oublier et me foutre la paix avec cette histoire. Quand je pense que je me suis bien foutu de la tête de Luffy quand, dans le manga, on apprend qu'il a mangé son fruit par erreur... Je le comprend désormais !

J'ai mangé un fruit que j'ai trouvé sur un de mes attaquants que j'ai assomé, ensuite je me suis pris la correction de ma vie par Ray-san. Aussi comment voulez-vous que l'on différencie un fruit du démon à un fruit normal ?

J'ai mangé le fruit de l'appel, je ne connais pas son véritable nom ; il me permet de me faire obéir des animaux et des plantes.

Je commence à bouder et m'avance vers la porte.

**\- Il est super mon fruit... **grognais-je en sortant.

**POV Rayleigh**

Cette gamine est vraiment surprenante. Elle a fini en seulement trois mois ; je n'ai eut qu'un autre élève comme Gaby et j'en suis extrêmement fier.

**\- Je suis fan de cette gosse. **Me dit Shakky, me sortant de mes pensée. **Et je suis sure que c'est elle.**

**\- Elles se ressemblent et pourtant elles sont l'opposé l'une de l'autre... **murmurais-je. **Mais qui sont-elles ?**

**\- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ? **Me questionne-t-elle

**\- Ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire.**

**POV Gaby**

Ça fait maintenant une bonne demi-heure que je marche avec mes achats et le tonneau de saké pour Shakky sur le dos. Je sais pas quoi faire et j'ai pas envie de rentrer au bar tout de suite. Ce que mes écouteurs et ma musique me manquent dans ces momments là...

_Tu vas arrêté de te plaindre ? _Résonne une voix dans mon esprit. Je baisse les yeux et rencontre le regard bleu océan d'Argaïl. Argaïl est un magnifique tigre blanc , c'est mon totem. Nous partageons notre esprit et nous ne nous quittons jamais. Il a le pouvoir de changer de taille à volonté et il est, tout comme moi, un possesseur de fruit du démon. On ne sait pas comment mais le fait qu'il puisse grandir ou rappetisser est un don inné. C'est trop cool !

_Mais je râle pas tout le temps quand même ! _Répliquais-je

_Non non, tu as raison. Tu ne fais que ça en ce moment._

_Même pas vrai d'abord ! *_silence* _Bon d'accord, j'avoue que je ne sens pas bien... Johanna me manque beaucoup... Je m_'arrête et croise les bras autour de ma poitrine. Depuis le décès du reste de la famille je n'aime pas être seule. Il y a Rayleigh, Shakky et Argail mais ce n'est pas pareil. Ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ma grande soeur, trop longtemps que je n'ai pas senti la chaleur de ses bras autour de moi pour me rassurer... Son sourire me manque, son parfum me manque... Elle me manque.

Je suis désormais assise par terre, contre un mur, la tête dans les genoux avec Argaïl qui tente de me consoler.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas la revoir... Pas maintenant._

_Mais je ne sais même pas comment retourner dans mon Monde ! _Des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Le museau de mon totem se fronce.

_Je ne la connaît que par tes souvenirs d'elle, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Mais une chose est sure ! Elle ne voudrait absolument pas te voir te morfondre dans le monde de _One Piece _à cause d'elle ! Elle te dirait d'aller de l'avant, de profiter, de vivre une aventure et que vous vous reverrez forcément un jour ou l'autre._ . Une fois qu'il a fini sa tirade je lève mon visage et après quelques secondes de réflexions j'essuie mes larmes et hoche la tête. Je me remet sur pieds et remarque que des dizaines d'animaux sont à mes pieds. Un lapin trop mignon s'approche de moi et me saute dans les bras pour frotter son petit museau contre ma joue dans l'intention de me consoler. Ils ont tous sentit ma détresse et ils sont venus m'aider.

**\- Oh ! Vous êtes tous adorables ! Merci beaucoup. Argaïl m'a remonté le moral, je vais mieux à présent.**

Je leur souris, réellement touchée par cette attention, et leur envoie une vague d'amour grâce à mon pouvoir. Les animaux se dispersent et disparaissent.

_Il va vraiment falloir que tu apprenne à maîtriser ton fruit du démon... Il est pas censé réagir en fonction de tes émotions._

_Je sais. _Je me baisse, serre l'animal contre moi et le caresse. _Merci beaucoup Argaïl. _

Pour toute réponse, il se met à ronronner me faisant rire.

_Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ! Mais t'es un chat ou un tigre ?_

_C'est la même chose sauf que je suis plus gros qu'un chat. Et plus féroce aussi. _S'indigne mon ami. _Je ronronne si je veux d'abord. _ Je lui gratte gentiment derrière l'oreille pour me faire pardonner et me redresse après un petit bisous sur le museau. Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Ouiiii, je sais ! Le fameux parc d'attractions de Shaboady, je n'y suis jamais aller ! Je lance un regard suppliant à Argaïl qui hoche la tête avec exaspération. Folle de joie, je ramasse les courses et pars en direction de la grande roue.

**POV Marco le Phénix, Second de Shirohige**

Père a décidé de faire escale à l'archipel de Shaboady avant de retourner dans le Shin Sekai. Nous sommes arrivés il y a deux jours et la cale est désormais pleine à craquer, nous avons donc une semaine de temps libre. Satch et Vista m'ont proposé de venir avec eux pour accompagner Ace au parc d'attractions. Portgas D Ace; il a beau être le second Commandant de l'homme le plus fort du monde, c'est un véritable gosse. A chaque nouvelle attraction il est dans tous ses états et veut absolument la faire.

**\- Oï, Marco ! Tu viens faire un tour dans la grande roue avec nous ?**

Satch n'est pas beaucoup mieux malgré le fait qu'il soit plus âgé... Je le fixe blasé et ouvre la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'une clameur s'élève de la foule, détournant notre attention. Je regarde l'endroit d'où vient cette soudaine agitation et découvre la seule chose qui pouvait pourrir ces petites _vacances _: un Tenryubito. Et merde !

Je me retourne vers les autres et leur ordonne de ne pas se faire remarquer. Je m'approche d'Ace, pose ma main sur son épaule et l'oblige à s'agenouiller, il est imprévisible je préfère rester près de lui. Surtout que lui déteste ces ordures à un point inimaginable pour une bonne raison : l'un deux a tué son frère alors que c'était un gosse et qu'il n'avait rien fait.

Mon jeune frère est tendu au maximum, je lui ébouriffe les cheveux et lui serre l'épaule en guise de soutient ; il me remercie d'un petit sourire crispé avant de violemment fermer les paupière pour contrôler sa colère. Je lève ensuite les yeux pour observer le noble qui passe devant nous, les personnes présentes se sont toutes misent à genoux, formant une allée sur son passage. Le Tenryubito est assis sur un de ses esclaves qui marche à quatre pattes, le regard vide. Tous les esclaves qui le suivent sont pareil : des pantins sans âmes avec un collier explosif autour du cou qui les empêche de s'enfuir.

Alors que l'ignoble cortège poursuit sont chemin, une jeune fille sort de la foule en courant, percutant le noble qui s'affale par terre. La jeune fille en question tombe au sol et une silhouette féline arrive par derrière et lui saute dessus. Contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, la gamine ne paraît pas du tout effrayée d'avoir un tigre blanc qui montre les crocs au-dessus d'elle et contre toute attente elle éclate de rire.

Le Tenryubito, furieux, se redresse péniblement et ravalant un filet de morve il s'écrit :

**\- Comment ozes-tu me bouzculer mizérable être inférieur ?**

La blonde arrête de rire et le fixe avec dégoût tout en se positionnant en tailleur, le tigre sur ses genoux. Le noble la déshabille littéralement du regard sans aucune gène, il grimace un sourire et continu de sa voix désagréable :

**\- Ze te pardonne ton inzolenze zi tu accepte de me donner la peau de ton tigre et de devenir une de mes femmes.**

**\- Tu peux toujours crever. **Assène-t-elle d'une voix glaçante, son visage ne trahissant pas la moindre émotions.

**\- Comment ozes-tu ? **S'époumonne le Tenryubito

**\- Attention tu commence à radoter là ! **Ricane-t-elle. Ace à mes côté pouffe devant la dangereuse insolence de la jeune fille. C'est pas comme si ça pouvait lui coûter la vie...

**\- TAIS-TOI MIZERABLE INSECTE ! **hurle-t-il. **Ze te donne mon pardon, ton seul droit est de ramper à mes pieds et d'accepter mon offre !**

**\- Eh oh ! Merci pour la douche mais tu pues un peu de la gueule... **lance la blonde ironiquement en levant les bras pour se protéger des postillons qui volent dans sa direction.

Cette fois Satch et Vista accompagne Ace dans un ricanement et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, amusé des répliques de cette gamine. Même dans une situation comme la sienne où elle risque sa vie, elle ne peut rester sérieuse. Elle ne semble pas inquiète de mettre en colère un noble protégé par le Gouvernement Mondial. Au contraire, elle a plutôt l'air de s'en amuser. Autour de nous, toute la foule retiens son souffle devant son insolence. Elle est _intéressante_.

Le noble, fou de rage, lève son bâton dans l'intention de la frapper, tout mes muscles se tendent, prêt à intervenir. Mais le bois est stoppé par le bras de la jeune fille dont le visage est désormais caché par ses longs cheveux. Les corps de mes frères se relachent, ils s'apprêtaient à s'interposer, eux aussi. Tous les regards sont à présent tournés vers la gamine qui lève la tête vers son agresseur; un frisson parcoure la foule. Elle affiche un masque froid, sans émotions et ses yeux transpercent le Tenryubito qui tremble d'effroie devant la fureur apparente dans ses pupilles.

**\- Je préfère aller en Enfer plutôt que de faire partie de ton harem. **Persiffle-t-elle. **Ton pardon... Rien à foutre ! Tu peux te le mettre là où je pense.**

Elle lève son pied et le noble s'envole pour rencontrer le sol un peu plus loin. À peine s'enfonce-t-il dans la terre qu'elle dégaine une longue épée fine et très bien ouvragée. La garde est faîte de cristal et de diamant, incrustée de topaz et quelques lapiz-lazuli ; la lame est aussi belle que tranchante , fine et tellement blanche qu'elle semble transparente et aussi pure que de l'eau. La jeune fille coupe les colliers et les chaînes des esclaves avec des mouvements vifs et précis sous l'oeil surpris de Vista qui en reste bouche bée. Très forte pour son âge...

Alors qu'elle soignait les blessures d'un jeune esclave pour qu'il puisse fuir, le noble s'est relevé et pointe le canon de son arme à feu dans sa direction. Il appuie sur la gachette, la balle part vers la tête de la jeune sauveuse qui se redresse d'un bond et la coupe en deux d'un geste fluide. Un quart de seconde, c'est le temps qu'a duré l'action, rare sont les personnes présentes qui ont compris ce qu'il s'est passé. Le Tenryubito est maintenant allongé au sol, le pied de la gamine sur son torse gras et la pointe de le lame sur la gorge. Il ose à peine déglutir, il a trop peur... Pitoyable, franchement.

La lame commence lentement à s'élever avant de redescendre en un arc de cercle mortel dans le but de décapiter cet homme horripilant. Un grondement sourd sort alors de la gorge du félin jusque là silencieux stoppant miraculeusement l'arme à un centimètre du cou de la victime tremblante. La jeune fille se tourne vers le tigre immaculé, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Deux minutes passent avant qu'elle ne hoche la tête et reporte son attention sur la vermine sous son pied.

**\- Ne crois pas que j'ai peur de te tuer parce que tu es protégé par le Gouvernement pitoyable qui dirige ce monde. **Proclame-t-elle toujours aussi calme. **Je hais les gens dans ton genre et je souhaites que vous creviez tous. Tu es encore vivant seulement parce que je ne veux pas salir **_**Varlm **_**avec le sang d'une ordure telle que toi.**

Elle écarte son épée et la range dans son dos pour davantage se pencher sur le Tenryubito qu'elle fusille du regard en pousuivant :

**\- La prochaine fois que je te vois, je te tue ! **Crache-t-elle. **Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi si tu tiens à la vie. Je deviendrais ton pire cauchemar, je suis...**

Le noble perd soudainement toutes ses couleurs, devenant blanc comme un linge et aussi effrayé que s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

La blonde fait alors volte-face et saute souplement sur le dos du tigre qui est désormais de la taille d'un éléphant. Le félin s'élance et disparaît rapidement de mon champ de vision.

La fin de la phrase de la gamine n'avait été qu'un murmure imperceptible à l'oreille humaine mais grâce à l'ouïe surdéveloppée qui m'a été conférée par mon akuma no mi, j'ai pu comprendre les derniers mots.

À l'entente du nom qu'elle prononça, j'écarquille les yeux et vacille légèrement sous le coup de la surprise. Bien sûr cela n'échappe pas à mes frères :

**\- Marco ça va ? **S'étonne Vista

**\- Oï, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive !? **S'exclame Satch

**\- Je t'avais dit de manger de la viande ! **S'écrit le plus jeune.

Merci Ace, ça m'aide beaucoup ce que tu viens de dire, très pertinant. Il est vraiment irrécupérable...

Je soupire désespéré et me tourne vers eux.

**\- Non ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Juste un petit momment de faiblesse.**

Je leur souris pour les rassurer puis fait demi-tour me dirigeant vers la sortie du parc dans lequel nous étions.

**\- Je vais voir un vieil ami qui s'est installé ici. **Leur dis-je. **Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me suivre.**

* * *

**Akuma no mi :**fruit du démon. Fruit qui donne des capacités surnaturelles à celui qui le mange, en contrepartie, un mangeur d'un de ces fruits devient faible au contact de l'eau de mer et du kairoseki. Il ne peut plus nager.

**Shirohigue : **Barbe Blanche. Nom de l'homme le plus fort du monde donné à cause de sa moustache blanche. C'est un Capitaine des 4 Empereurs.

**Père : **C'est ainsi que les pirates de Barbe Blanche appelle leur Capitaine parce que l'équipage est comme une grande famille. Ils s'appelle _frère _entre eux.

**Shin Sekai :** Le Nouveau Monde**, **C'est la seconde partie de Grand Line, il est gouverné par les 4 Empereurs qui en sont les seigneurs. Il est probable que la dernière île de cet océan soit Rough Tell, l'endroit où le Seigneur des Pirates aurait enterré son trésor. Le Nouveau Monde est un terrible défi et certains pirates appellent la première partie de Grand Line "_Paradis_" à cause du calme de cette zone si on la compare à la seconde moitié. Il est également affirmé que l'on doit faire face au "_Cauchemar Ultime_" indiquant que cet endroit est extrêmement dangereux à cause des pièges brutaux des différents endroits tulmuteux de cet océan mais aussi parce que c'est le territoire des 4 Empereurs.

**Tenryubito : **Les nobles descendants des Fondateurs du Gouvernement. Ce sont des êtres horribles qui se croient tout permis et se considèrent comme race supérieur.

**Voilà, le deuxième chapitre fini ! Ca vous a plu ? Bon je publie dès que je peux et si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires, n'hésitez pas ^_-**


	3. III Rencontre

**Bon, bon, bon. Je suis SUUUPER CONTENTE ! J'ai eu 10 reviews trèès positives qui m'ont fait super plaisir ! Je sais que pour vous 10 reviews c'est p'têtre pas beaucoup mais je m'en fiche, je suis contente. Bref. Pour répondre à certaine de vos remarques, oui c'est vrai que Gaby est assez badass, je m'en suis rendus compte. Mais j'ai commencé à écrire comme ça donc je continu mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout le monde a ses petits moments de faiblesse ^^ Ah ! Et pour ce qui est d'arrêter mes chapitres au mauvais moment, j'aime beaucoup frustrer les gens alors ralez mais ne vous étonnez pas.**

**Aussi pourriez-vous me rendre un service, vous qui me lisez ? Pourriez vous, je vous pris, me dire comment vous imagineriez la suite de ma fic à la fin de mes chapitres ? Même si j'ai déjà, en gros, toute mon histoire en tête, j'écris sur le moment. Voir les idées des gens peut beaucoup aider. Je vous remercie d'avance ^_-**

**Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'encourage, ça me fait pousser des ailes sur le dos des mains (c'est super pratique pour taper sur un clavier !) : Selyiam, robinnico9978, Dostana, Emrys et Smoukii. De grands remerciements également à tous mes followers, voir que vous suivez ma fic me montre qu'elle plaît et me pousse à la poursuivre. Denshitoakuma, ysodehaine, arashi4dream, Souky-chan, Miyakko et Elis477, MERCI.**

**Bon maintenant je me tais et je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture ! XD**

* * *

**III. Rencontre**

**POV Ace, 2ème Commandant de Shirohigue**

Mais comment j'ai pu en arriver là ?

Satch est rentré sur le Moby Dick pour préparer le repas et Vista est allé voir les boutiques d'armes pour ses lames. Et moi ? Ben moi les deux autres m'ont obligé à rester avec Marco qui nous a fait un truc bizarre tout à l'heure. Il faut l'avouer, il m'a fait peur, un peu, à moi aussi. En même temps le grand Marco le Phénix, Second d'un des Quatre Empereurs des Mers, qui a, je cite, _"un petit momment de faiblesse"_, c'est flippant ! Je n'ai donc pas lâché mon frère d'une semelle et l'ai accompagné retrouver une vieille connaissance. J'aurais jamais dû...

Qui aurait cru que son ancien ami en question serait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Silver Rayleigh qui est le Second de l'ex-Seigneur des Pirates ? Pas moi en tout cas.

Je suis maintenant dans un bar paumé avec derrière moi le 1er Commandant de l'équipage et l'ami le plus proche et Second de mon défunt père qui jouent aux échecs. Lorsque nous sommes entrés, il a eut un petit momment d'arret en me voyant mais il s'est vite reprit. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait fait un quelconque lien avec Gol D Roger (_NDA__ : Ace n'a encore prévenu personne pour son paternel_). Si c'est le cas, je suis dans la merde...

Tandis que je déprimais de plus en plus, une voix s'élève et me sort de mes sombres pensées :

** \- Je suis de retour !**

Je me retourne et manque de tomber de mon tabouret en croisant le regard de la fille en face de moi. C'est l'inconnue du parc ! Je ne peux empêcher ma machoire d'en tomber.

Une fois la surprise passée, je profite du fait qu'elle soit devant moi pour me permettre de la détailler.

Elle n'est pas très grande de taille, dans les 1m 65, et ne semble pas non plus très vieille, je lui donne... 16 ans ? Elle a de magnifiques yeux émeraudes que j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu, pourtant, je ne la connaît pas. Enfin, je crois. Pas grave, je poursuis mon examination:

Ses cheveux blonds sont coiffés en une longue natte qui lui descent jusqu'à la taille mais quelques mèches rebelles encadrent son beau visage à la peau bronzée. Elle porte comme vêtements un large haut bleu clair qui s'arrête au-dessus du nombril et qui dénude ses épaules. Un peu transparent, il laisse apercevoir un haut de bikini bleu-marine assortit à son mini short de la même couleur qui est retenu par une ceinture en tissu turquoise. Et puisque c'est une fille, elle a bien sûr des bijoux : deux bracelets en or identiques sur chaque cheville et quatre ou cinq bracelets faits de fils bleus, blancs et vert clair au poignet droit. Des boucles d'oreilles représentant des étoiles argentées qui pendent au bout de petites chaînes de la même couleurs, pas de bagues. Cette fille est très belle et de ce que j'ai pu voir tout à l'heure, elle est aussi très drôle et assez forte.

Un mouvement sur son épaule attire mon attention et c'est avec stupéfaction que j'aperçois le tigre blanc qui l'accompagnait tout à l'heure mais version miniature parce qu'il est tranquillement allongé sur sa nuque. La jeune fille attrape le tonneau qu'elle avait déposé à ses côtés en entrant et le balance d'une main à la barman qui le réceptionne de la même façon. Et tout ça avec une facilité déconcertante. Sérieux les femmes d'ici sont super balèzes, le tonneau est énorme ! Je fixe la fille du parc bouche bée et entends un petit rire dans mon dos. Je ferme la bouche sous le regard amusé du Mei–Ô et de mon frère et tourne les yeux vers mon verre d'alcool soudainement devenu trèèèèèèès intéressant.

** \- Depuis quand tu as des invités le vieux ? **S'enquit la nouvelle venue.

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma boisson et Marco fronce les sourcils. Elle l'appelle "le vieux" ?

** \- Et oui. Pour une fois, j'en profite. C'est vrai que ça n'arrive pas souvent. **Répond Rayleigh qui ne semble pas s'en formaliser.

** \- Nan, en fait ça n'arrive jamais**. Raille-t-elle. **Quand tu retrouves un vieil ami que tu ne vois jamais, la seule chose que tu trouves à faire c'est une partie d'échecs ? Et tu appelles ça ****_profiter _****? Je comprendrais jamais les vieux... **soupire-t-elle

Je ricane, tout à fait d'accord avec elle. Elle est drôle !

Elle se met en tailleur au sol et son tigre prend la taille d'un chat pour pouvoir s'installer confortablement sur ses genoux. La barman lui lance une bouteille de saké qu'elle rattrape et lui demande :

** \- Alors qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui Gaby-chan ?**

OK, info n°1 → elle s'appelle Gaby !

** \- Oh ! Argaïl et moi sommes allés au parc d'attractions ! **S'exclame-t-elle. **C'était génial !**

Ses lèvres s'étirent en un adorable sourire enfantin avant de prendre une grande gorgée d'alcool.

** \- Gamine ! **Rigole le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un air _attendrit_ ? Mais ils sont quoi l'un pour l'autre ?

** \- Chu pas une gamine ! **Bougonne Gaby. **J'ai son âge !**

Elle me pointe du doigt en gonflant les joues.

** \- Boude pas petite, **intervint Marco, **et ne te compare pas à Ace, c'est lui aussi un gamin.**

** \- Gamin ? **Grognais-je.

** \- Petite ? **Relève-t-elle.

** \- Oï ! **M'écriais-je. **J'ai 17 ans, chui plus un gamin !**

Je me met moi aussi à bouder et nous fusillons les deux plus vieux du regard alors qu'ils rient, une aura meurtrière autour de nous. Soudain elle semble réaliser quelque chose :

** \- Bon OK, j'ai 1 ans de moins que toi. **Me confesse-t-elle. **Mais je ne suis plus une **_**gamine **_**! ET VOUS ARRÊTEZ DE RIRE ! **hurle-t-elle en abattant son poing sur le crâne des deux autres qui étaient toujours morts de rire.

*Gros blanc*

J'ai un petit bug là... J'ai rêvé ou elle vient vraiment de frapper deux des hommes les plus redoutés au monde ?

Mon cerveau se remet en marche lorsque j'aperçois une bosse émergeant d'entre leurs cheveux. Elle l'a _vraiment _fait !

J'explose de rire.

**POV Satch, 4****ème**** Commandant de Shiroigue**

J'aurais pu ne pas retourner sur le Moby Dick, il n'y avait personne. Tout le monde préfère manger sur la terre ferme lors d'une escale, je n'ai donc pas besoin de préparer les repas. Je le sais pourtant à force. Maintenant je culpabilise d'avoir laissé Marco alors qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Bon, il est avec Ace mais il m'a quand même fait peur cet abruti !

À présent je suis de nouveau sur l'archipel, dans un groove de non-droits, en direction du bar de Ray-san. Je sais que Marco est allé le voir, ils adorent faire des parties d'échecs ensemble.

Les Roger Kaizokudan n'étaient pas des ennemis, des rivaux certes mais nos deux équipages et nos Capitaines respectifs se respectaient beaucoup. Depuis la mort de Roger, Rayleigh a prit sa retraite et s'est retiré sur cette île, nous sommes restés en contacts. De vieux amis...

J'arrive enfin aux pieds de l'interminable escalier qui mène à une petite bâtisse taillée dans le tronc d'une mangrove. Tout en montant, je perçois quelques cris ; ils sont vraiment bruyants !

J'entre dans le bar mais suis coupé dans mon élan par la surprise de la scène qui s'offre à moi. Rayleigh observe amusé Marco qui a un air choqué sur le visage et ils ont tout les deux une belle bosse encore fumante au sommet du crâne. Ace est tellement mort de rire qu'il tombe de son tabouret et se roule par terre aux côtés d'une jeune fille qui boude en gonflant les joues. Elle est assise en tailleur et un tigre blanc sur ses genoux joue avec sa natte blonde. Mais c'est la fille du parc d'attractions ! Pourquoi elle boude ? En tout cas elle a vraiment une petite bouille toute mignonne. Devant cette beauté enfantine, je ne peux m'empêcher de tomber sous le charme. Je pose un genoux au sol et tends les mains dans sa direction.

_** \- Chère demoiselle, votre beauté illumine ma journée ! Accepteriez-vous d... **_commançais-je.

Mais la demoiselle en question ne réagit pas du tout comme je l'aurais souhaité. Lorsque je me suis placé devant elle, elle a levé les yeux, découvrant ainsi ma présence et :

** \- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! **s'époumone-t-elle

Trop surpris pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, je me prends son pied en plein visage et pars m'encastrer dans le mur derrière moi sous la force du coup. Je lui ai fait peur ? Apparemment, en me voyant elle a fait un véritable bond et a aterrit dans les bras d'un Ace qui essait tant bien que mal de la rassurer entre deux éclats de rire. Comprenant que toutes les personnes présentes dans le bar se foutaient d'elle, elle se remet à bouder comme une enfant. Ace arrête de rire et passe son bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille qui le fusille du regard, légèrement agacée.

** \- Tu es trop drôle ! **S'exclame-t-il dans un sourire moqueur.

** \- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule... **grommelle-t-elle

** \- Non mais c'est vrai. **Affirme-t-il un peu plus sérieusement. **Tu en connais beaucoup toi qui serait capable de frapper ou de faire rire Marco le Phénix, connu pour son impassibilité ?**

Elle secoue négativement la tête et un petit sourire identique à celui d'Ace apparaît sur son beau visage. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille du Second Commandant. Lorsqu'elle se recule, ils se fixent pendant quelques secondes pour ensuite éclater de rire sous les yeux interrogateurs de tous.

** \- C'est pas vrai, il manquerait plus qu'ils soient devenus complices... **murmure Rayleih désespéré.

** \- Il y a un problème à ce qu'ils deviennent amis ? **Demandais-je en me relevant difficilement.

** \- Marco m'a dit dans une de ses lettres que ce Ace était le genre de personne à faire les 400 coups.**

** \- Effectivement... **aquiéçais-je de plus en plus étonné.

** \- Et ben, Gaby aussi. **Assène le Seigneur des Ténèbres. **Vous aurez donc pendant tout le long de votre escale, deux gosses fouteurs de troubles. **

** \- Oh non... **soupire Marco en comprenant. **Un seul suffit amplement...**

** \- On va tous mourir... **gémis-je

Je fixe les deux gamins en question qui s'étaient un peu calmés et qui à présent discutaient avec entrain. Les gosses sont vraiment le malheur du monde...

Shakky contourne son bar et dépose sur notre table une choppe de bière chacun.

** \- Arrêtez de déprimer un peu, ces gamins sont adorables ! **déclare-t-elle

** \- Il n'y a que toi pour penser ça Shakky-chan. **Rétorque le Phénix.

Le tigre de Gaby saute sur les genoux de mon frère qui le caresse par automatisme, plongé dans ses pensées, observant les deux plus jeunes qui rigolent à côté. Ray-san lève les yeux et fixe ceux du félin en face de lui qui fait de même sans broncher. Que fait-il ?

Soudain le Mei-Ô se tourne lui aussi vers les gosses, les sourcils froncés. Il est faché ? Pourquoi ?

** \- GABY ! **tonne-t-il. La gamine se retourne immédiatement sentant la colère du plus vieux. **Tu n'as pas oublié de me dire quelque chose ? Quelque chose d'important. **Précise-t-il.

Elle le fixe sans comprendre puis le tigre se place devant elle et plante son regard dans le sien comme avec Rayleigh quelques instants plus tôt. Soudain ses yeux s'illuminent et elle hoche la tête.

** \- Ah oui c'est vrai... J'avais oublié excuse-moi.** Dit-elle. **J'ai frappé un Tenryubito.**

** \- COMMENT AS-TU PU OUBLIER UN TRUC PAREIL ! **m'exclamais-je avec Ace tandis que Marco se contente de suivre la conversation avec attention.

** \- Et tu connais les conséquences de ton acte ? **Elle fait non de la tête, il poursuit. **Cet ordure va se plaindre à la Marine et tu es désormais considérée comme criminelle.**

** \- Ah... tu as raison je m'en souviens maintenant, je vais avoir un Amiral**** aux trousses. **Confirme-t-elle calmement.

** \- Et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? **La questionne Marco.

** \- Ça ne sert à rien de paniquer, ça ne m'aidera en rien. **Explique la jeune fille. **Ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'il ne soit toujours pas arrivé...**

** \- Tu préfèrerais qu'il vienne ? **Demandais-je sans comprendre son manque de réaction.

** \- Non, bien sûr que non. **Proteste-t-elle.** Mais ce n'est pas normal. D'habitude le Tenryubito appelle de suite après son agression et l'Amiral arrive dans les minutes qui suivent. Alors que là... Ben y a personne.**

** \- Gaby-chan a raison. **Commente Shakky derrière son bar. **Ce n'est pas habituel. Profites-en ma chérie, envole-toi !**

Bon, je n'ai absolument rien compris. Mais c'est pas grave, généralement on ne comprend jamais rien à ce que raconte Shakky-chan, sauf lorsque c'est à nous qu'elle parle.

Gaby sourit à la barman et se tourne vers Ray-san.

** \- Silver Rayleigh, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. **Elle s'incline et poursuit avec un superbe sourire. **Je suis désolée mais je pense que je vais devoir partir plus tôt que prévu.**

** \- Mais je me suis bien amusé à t'entrainer moi, il n'y a pas de problème. **Répond-il

** \- Sadique... **murmure la jeune fille.

** \- Pour le reste tu fais comme tu veux. **Continu-t-il sans prêter attention à son commentaire. **Fais ce que te dicte ton coeur.**

Gaby le remercit d'un petit bisous sur la joue, toute heureuse. Puis elle se tourne vers Marco, sérieuse, le visage grave.

** \- Je suis désormais une criminelle recherchée et j'ai une chance de pouvoir réaliser mon rêve le plus fou, qui me semblait impossible il y a quelques mois encore. **Sa voix vibre d'une détermination sans faille. **Je compte saisir cette chance.**

Il y a un silence pendant lequel la gamine lève un regard implorant et plein de résolutions vers mon frère impassible.

** \- S'il-vous-plaît, laissez-moi rejoindre votre équipage !**

**Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡**

**Shirohigue :** Barbe Blanche.

**Moby Dick :**Bateau de Barbe Blanche avec comme figure de proue, un tête de baleine blanche

**Mei-Ô :**Second du Seigneur des Pirates → Silver Rayleigh

**Groove de non-droits :**Groove dans lequel la Marine n'intervient pas, où les lois ne sont pas suivies.

**Roger Kaizokudan :**Les pirates de Roger, les pirates de l'équipage su Seigneur des Pirates.

**Amiral : **Haut gradé de la Marine. Il en existe que trois et ce sont les trois hommes les plus forts de la Marine à part l'Amiral en chef et le Sous-Amiral en chef.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà. Chapitre 3 FINIT ! ça vous plaît ? Je sais pas vous mais perso, j'adore comment se termine ce chapitre. Que va répondre Marco ? Suite au prochain épisode...**


	4. IV Décisions

**DEEEEEEESOOOOOOOOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Me suis trompée... Heureusement que vous me l'avez dit... Désolée, désolée, désolée... Ouais ça craint... -'**

**Et me revoilààà ! Je vous ai manqué ? Et ben c'est pas réciproque ! NIARK NIARK NIARK ! Mais nan, mais nan, je vous aime bien. En vrai j'ai dû me retenir plusieurs fois pour ne pas publier ce chapitre durant la semaine. Mais finalement je me suis dit que ça serait bien plus rigolo de vous laisser mariner XD Et non, je ne suis pas sadique de vous avoir coupé le précédent chapitre à ce moment précis. Je suis la gentillesse incarnée voyons.**

**Selyiam : Je vois que tu doutes. As-tu raison ? A toi de voir. Les personnages de One Piece sont tellement imprévisibles. Je te remercie vraiment pour tes review c'est très encourageant. Et tu pourrais m'envoyer la même chose 50 fois ou plus que ça m'encouragera toujours ^^**

**Elise477 : Refusera ? Refusera pas ? Nous verrons bien si ton hypothèse est juste. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ça fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que le plaisir que tu prends à lire ma fiction durera ;)**

**petitkinder : Salut ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise ! Merci. Et oui Gaby est badass mais est ce que cela durera ? Tin tin tin (musique de suspens) ! Bref. Pour ce qui est de la prédiction... Lis et tu verras XD**

**lise-axelle-900 : Et voilà ! J'espère que ça te plaira XD**

**Naoli : Hey ! Merci pour ta review très encourageante ! Bon voici le nouveau chapitre en espérant que ça te plaira toujours autant. A plus Joli Coeur ! ^_-**

**Je remercie également tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début ! Et maintenant...**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**IV. Décisions**

**\- S'il-vous-plaît, laissez-moi rejoindre votre équipage !**

Marco la fixe quelques temps, pris de court par sa demande. Il est vrai qu'elle dégage une aura puissante, elle ne serait pas un boulet dans le Shin Sekai, elle se débrouillerait même très bien. Mais c'est justement ce qui l'intrigue, avec sa force pourquoi ne créerait-elle pas son propre équipage ? Avec de bons nakamas, elle pourrait devenir assez puissante sur les Mers. Elle dit que c'est son rêve depuis toujours mais d'être pirate ou de les rejoindre ? Le blond se dit qu'il voudrait bien voir comment cette gamine s'y prendrait pour se faire une place dans la Piraterie. Il prit alors sa décision.

**\- Non.**

** \- Quoi ? **s'exclame-t-elle. **Mais pourquoi ?**

** \- Je ne veux pas d'une gamine fouteuse de trouble dans mon équipage. Et je ne pense pas que tu ais besoin de nous pour devenir une grande capitaine pirate...**

** \- Mais... **Commence-t-elle mais il la coupe.

\- **Stop. Tu m'as posé la question, je t'ai répondu. Fin de la discussion.**

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Gaby.

\- **C'est non.** Assène le blond d'une voix dure.

La jeune fille tente de retenir ses larmes mais voyant qu'elle n'y arrive pas, elle sort en courant. Derrière elle Marco ricane d'un rire mauvais et lança l'oeuf qu'il venait de pondre qui se transforma en ananas bleu géant. Gaby se retourne et fait apparaître une myrtille géante pour contrer le Second de Shirohige. Une foule de curieux se forma petit à petit autour des deux opposants. Le combat faisait rage. Qui des fruits des bois ou des fruits exotiques remportera la victoire ? Telle est la question. Gabrielle, de son côté, fulmine. Comment cet ananas poulet osait-il la repousser, elle, la reine de la gourmandise et la déesse du goûter ? Mais tout à coup un pot de nutella gigantesque apparu, séparant les deux combattants... STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP ! Hurm hurm... C'est une blague X'D

Donc, si vous le voulez bien, on arrête ce massacre et on reprend. Rembobinage... VRRRRRRRRRR...

* * *

**POV Marco**

** \- S'il-vous-plaît, laissez-moi rejoindre votre équipage !**

Je la fixe quelques temps, pris de court par sa demande. Il est vrai qu'elle dégage une aura puissante, elle ne sera pas un boulet dans le Shin Sekai, elle se débrouillera même très bien. Mais c'est justement ce qui m'intrigue, avec sa force pourquoi ne créerait-elle pas son propre équipage ? Avec de bons nakamas, elle pourrait devenir une puissance de la Piraterie. Elle dit que c'est son rêve depuis toujours, mais d'être pirate ou de nous rejoindre ?

** \- Pourquoi ? **Lui demandais-je simplement.

** \- C'est mon rêve. **Clair, net, imprécis.

Et moi qui espérais que sa réponse m'éclaire... C'est raté ! Bon, on va pousser un petit peu. J'ai déjà choisi de l'accepter dans l'équipage, avec l'accord de Père bien sûr, mais cette fille m'intéresse, je voudrais en savoir un peu plus sur elle. Je poursuis donc mon interview :

** \- Et quel-est ton rêve ?**

** \- Mais c'est un véritable interrogatoire ma parole. **Ricane-t-elle mais son sourire disparaît et un voile de tristesse prend place sur son visage. **Au départ je voulais seulement devenir une pirate mais à... à la mort de mes parents, de mon petit frère ainsi que de ma petite soeur, j'ai voulu trouver une nouvelle famille. **Sa voix redevient ferme. **Et votre équipage incarne les deux choses que je recherche le plus au monde : une famille et la piraterie. Mon rêve est donc devenu d'intégrer votre équipage.**

Elle se taît et plante son regard émeraude dans le mien avec insistance, attendant une réponse de ma part. Je la fait attendre un peu mais elle ne semble pas le moins du monde nerveuse. Je lui souris et hoche la tête :

** \- C'est d'accord. **Annonçais-je. **Je previens Oyaji² mais je pense qu'il t'acceptera sans problème.**

** \- YATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA***** ! **Hurle-t-elle toute heureuse.

Je lance un regard à Rayleigh mais il ne fait pas attention à moi, il observe la jeune fille qui sautille de partout dans le bar en criant de joie. C'est fou, cette scène me rappel légèrement quelque chose. Je ricane doucement et me tourne vers Shakky qui semble perdue dans ses pensées. Il faut vraiment que je vérifie, elle doit le savoir elle.

** \- Shakky-san ? **Elle lève les yeux et me fixe, attendant la suite. **C'est elle n'est-ce pas ? **Lui demandais en désignant Gaby du menton.

** \- Oh tu l'as reconnue toi aussi ? **Sourit la barman. **Effectivement c'est elle, elles se ressemblent tellement et pourtant elles sont aussi le total opposé l'une de l'autre...**

** \- Non, en fait elle a dit son nom et après j'ai fait plus attention à son physique et c'est vrai qu'il y a une ressemblance. **

** \- Je me demande bien comment elle va réagir lorsqu'elle apprendra la vérité... **souffla l'ancienne pirate.

Je hoche la tête, c'est vrai que moi aussi je me demande de quelle façon va réagir Gaby quand _elle_ va tout lui dire. J'espère juste que si elles se mettent en colère notre monde va survivre.

D'un geste j'écarte ses pensées et me tourne vers la nouvelle recrue qui est à présent dans les bras de Ace qui la fait tourner tout content qu'elle soit sa nakama. Je m'avance et ordonne au jeune Commandant de lacher la jeune fille qui est presque morte de rire.

** \- Puisque un Amiral va venir pour s'occuper de toi il va falloir raccourcir nos **_**vacances**_** sur l'archipel pour t'écarter du danger. **Lui expliquais-je

** \- Je suis désolée... **soupire-t-elle génée

** \- Ne le soit pas. **La rassurais-je. **Maintenant on va prévenir Père que nous avons une nouvelle recrue et nous partons pour le Nouveau Monde.**

** \- Merci merci merci merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! **elle se calme soudainement et continu plus calmement. **Je monte chercher quelques affaires et je vous rejoins.**

** \- Pas de problème. Je rentre sur le Moby Dick avec Tatch et tu nous retrouve avec Ace sur le navire au groove 42. **lançais-je en sortant du bar après avoir salué Rayleigh et Shakky.

Une fois dehors, Tatch monte sur mon dos et je m'envole en direction du bateau.

**POV Gaby**

Je suis troooooooooooooop contennnnnnnnnnnnnte !

Je vais enfin pouvoir réaliser mon rêve ! Je vais faire partie des Pirates de Barbe Blanche ! Dommage que Jo' ne sois pas avec moi... À cette pensée, je me stoppe net dans ma dance de la joie que j'avais entamé et une vague de tristesse m'envahie. J'avais presque oublié ce problème là. Comment je vais rentrer ? Jo' me manque... Une larme s'apprête à tomber lorsqu'une voix explose dans mon esprit.

**_STOP ! ARRÊTE CA TOUT DE SUITE ! _**

Une vive brûlure se fait sentir au niveau de ma joue. Je porte mes doigts à celle-ci et la retire couverte de sang. Argaïl m'a griffé.

**_Arrête de te plaindre et de penser à ce que tu n'as pas et penses plutôt à ce que tu as !_**

** \- Gaby, ça va ?**

Mince c'est Ace. C'est vrai qu'il est encore là. J'essuie vite fait mes larmes et le sang qui goutte de la blessure et me tourne vers lui avec un sourire.

**\- Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas. Argaïl me disait quelque chose...**

** \- Ah... **il ne semble pas très convaincu, tant pis. **C'est qui Argaïl ?**

** \- Ben c'est mon tigre. **Répondis-je surprise qu'il n'est toujours pas capté.

** \- Attend, ça veut dire que tu parle avec un tigre ? **s'exclame-t-il. J'aquièce. **Comment tu fais ?**

** \- J'ai mangé le fruit de l'appel. **Lui expliquais-je avec fierté. **Je peux parler et me faire obéir des animaux et des végétaux.**

** \- Sugeee***** ! **

** \- Sauf qu'elle a mangé son fruit par accident ! **Crit Rayleigh du bas des escaliers (_NDA__ : Ace et Gaby sont dans la chambre de Gaby_).

** \- Tu es vraiment obligé de le crier sur les toits ? **tempêtais-je.

** \- Sérieux ? **Me demande Ace, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

** \- Oui, **avouais-je un peu honteuse, **mais je regrette pas du tout il est très bien mon fruit !**

** \- HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ! T'es trop drôle, on dirait mon petit frère. **Rigole-t-il.

** \- Et oh ça va oui, **m'écriais-je, **chui pas aussi débile que Luffy !**

Oups boulette... Je suis pas censée savoir qui est son frère. Non mais quelle conne je suis !

**_J'avoue._**

**_Je t'ai rien demandé à toi ! _**

Je fusille le tigre tranquillement allongé sur le canapé du regard et croise les doigts pour qu'Ace n'ai pas fait attention à ce que j'ai dit.

À mon grand soulagement il continu de rire en confirmant qu'effectivement je suis plus intelligente que son abruti de frère. Une fois qu'il est calmé, il m'aide à prendre mes affaires et nous descendons.

Je déteste les au-revoir. Mais il a bien fallut le faire avec Rayleig et Shakky parce que c'est eux qui m'on tout apprit et qui m'ont hébergé pendant trois long mois. Je leur doit tout. Shakky m'a offert un escargophone6 et le vieux m'a donné un morceau de sa vivre-card* et m'a tendu un autre papier.

** \- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **Demandais-je surprise.

** \- C'est une vivre-card.**

** \- Ah... celle de qui ? **Continuais-je sans comprendre.

** \- Tu es vraiment... baka****8**** ! **Grommelle-t-il

** \- Et si tu m'expliquais au lieu de m'insulter ? **Grognais-je un peu agacée.

** \- C'est la tienne. **Déclare mon _cher maître_.

En vrai ? Il m'a vraiment fait faire une vivre carte ? Pour moi ? À moi ?

Et avant qu'il n'ai fait le moindre geste, je lui saute dans les bras et le sert contre moi pour le remercier. D'abord surpris, il ne réagit pas puis un temps passé, je sens ses bras puissants se refermer autour de moi et me rendre mon étreinte. Tout en lui faisant un calin, je le remercie sans fin au creux de l'oreille. Il me repousse un peu, me sourit gentiment avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

** \- Bon vent, petit lutin... **souffle-t-il

Je les embrasse une dernière fois et me retourne pour attraper Ace par le bras et sortir en courant. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée au groove suivant que je m'arrête pour reprendre mon souffle. Je lâche Ace et respire un grand coup avant de me touner vers lui et de lui demander où est-ce qu'on doit aller :

** \- C'était de l'autre côté du bar qu'il fallait partir. **Ricane-t-il. **Il va falloir retourner sur nos pas pour arriver au Mobby.**

** \- Quoi ? **M'exclamais-je. **Et t'aurais pas pu me le dire avant ?**

Il m'énerve ! J'avais fait exprès de partir en courant pour pas que les adieux s'éternisent et maintenant on doit repasser devant le bar. Je vais pleurer...

** \- Mais non je rigole ! **Reprend le Second Commandant. **Le groove 42 c'est par là !**

Ok. ne pas le frapper, ne pas le frapper, ne pas... PAF !

** \- Iteeeeeee***** ! **crie-t-il en se frottant le tête. **Mais ça fait super mal !**

** \- C'était pas drôle du tout ! **Râlais-je. **Maintenant tais-toi et marche !**

** \- Pfffff... T'as vraiment aucun humour... **murmure-t-il.

Manque de bol, j'ai entendu. PAF ! Et une deuxième bosse pour la forme.

Et c'est avec un abruti et de mauvaise humeur que je fait mon premier pas vers mon rêve.

**_ET TOI ARRÊTE IMMEDIATEMENT DE RIRE ! _**

**POV extérieur**

Lorsque le Phénix attérit sur le pont du fameux navire en forme de baleine blanche, il reprend sa forme humaine quand ses pieds touche le bois. Il a complêtement oublié Tatch qui s'explose par terre sous la brusque transformation. Sans lui prêter la moindre attention Marco s'éloigne à grand pas vers la cabine du Capitaine laissant le maître coq grommeler qu'aujourd'hui est une des pires journées de toute sa vie.

Une fois devant l'immense porte, il toque à grands coups et attend la réponse du propriétaire de la chambre.

** \- Entrez. **Retentit une grosse voix.

Le blond pénètre dans la chambre, referme la porte derrière lui et attend la permission de son Père pour pouvoir commencer à parler. Le Yonkou10, en voyant son Second, pose le livre qu'il était en train de lire et fait signe à son fils de parler.

** \- Désolé de vous déranger Père, **commence-t-il, **mais aujourd'hui j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'intéressant et cette personne a demandé à faire partie de l'équipage.**

Barbe Blanche fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien, Marco poursuit :

** \- Nous l'avons rencontré pour la première fois au parc d'attractions où elle a bousculé un Tenryubito. Et lorsqu'il a voulu faire d'elle une de ses esclaves, elle l'a envoyé bouler, au sens propre.**

** \- C'est une fille ? **Demande simplement le Capitaine du navire.

** \- Oui. **Affirme son vis-à-vis.

Suite à cela, un silence s'installe dans la pièce. Le blond observe son Capitaine en pleine réflexion sans mots dire. Enfin, le plus vieux relève la tête et demande de sa voix grave :

** \- Qu'en penses-tu mon fils ?**

** \- Je pense qu'elle est une gamine fouteuse d'embrouilles, elle est très forte et sait mettre de l'ambiance. **Sourit-t-il.

** \- Et bien soit. **S'exclame le Yonkou. **Je vais voir. Nous la prenons et si elle ne me plaît pas, je la jette sur la prohaine île. **

** \- Bien. Elle ne devrait plus tarder à arriver à présent vous allez pouvoir l'évaluer par vous même.**

Comme pour prouver ses dires, lorsqu'il ouvre la porte de la cabine un brouhaha monstrueux s'élève jusqu'à leurs oreilles.

Et c'est avec curiosité que Barbe Blanche s'avance sur le pont. Une fois assit sur son fauteuil, il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un petit bug devant la jeune fille qui se tient en face de lui...

Non ! Ce serait...

**Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡**

**Nakamas :**Compagnons d'équipage lorsqu'il y a une amitié entre eux.

**Oyaji :** Père

**Yata : **Super !

**Suge : **Super ! Génial ! Cool !

**Escargophone : **Cet objet ressemble fortement à un escargot et remplace en fait le téléphone tel que nous le connaissons. Les escargophones sont souvent utilisés non seulement pour communiquer mais aussi pour surveiller (escargo-caméra).

**Vivre-card : **Aussi appelée «feuille de vie», c'est un morceau de papier qui a la faculté de résister à l'eau et le feu. Cet objet existe uniquement dans le Shin Sekai. Ce bout de papier se fabrique à partir d'un morceau d'ongle incorporé dans un mélange spécial. Cette feuille permet de retrouver son propriétaire à l'autre bout du monde et se désintègre lorsque celui-ci est en danger de mort. Quand quelqu'un meurt, sa vivre-card devient un tas de cendres.

**Baka : **Abruti(e), imbécile, crétin(e).

**Ite : **Aïe !

**Yonkou :** Les Yonkous sont les Empereurs des mers que l'on trouve au sommet de la hiérarchie des pirates. Il en existe quatre (Shanks le Roux, Big Mom, Kaidou et Barbe Blanche).

* * *

**Fini ! Ça vous a plu ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Moi j'aime beaucoup la façon dont fini ce chapitre... XD Alors d'après vous, que va-t-il se passer ? Qu'a découvertBarbe Blanche en voyant Gaby ? Vous me direz tout ceci dans vos review ok ? Rdv la semaine prochaine ! A PLUS MES LAMACORNES MANGEURS D'ARC-EN-CIEL ! XD**


	5. V Bienvenue chez les Shirohige Kaizokuda

**Pandadoudoudcornu : HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY ! BONJOUR MES LAMACORNES ADOOOOOOOOOOREEEES ! Comment allez-vous ? Je suis vraiment désolée pour le "léger" problème du chapitre dernier. Petit problème technique ^^'**

**Gaby**** : Tu es vraiment nulle...**

**Pandadoudoucornu**** : Je t'enquiquine toi. Vas réviser ton scripte et laisse moi avec mes lecteur ! *Gaby part* Bon, où en étions nous ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bon je voulais vous remerciez pour toutes vos review ! Merci, merci, merci !**

**Ace : Tu te répètes là...**

**Pandadoudoucornu**** : Tais-toi et sois reconnaissant ! *le fais s'agenouiller de force***

**Ace**** : M...merci...**

**Gaby**** : *derrière eux, une goutte sur le crâne* Mais quel soumis. C'est bon à savoir ça. *sourit machiavéliquement* Au fait avant que cet abruti de Naruto ne fasse éruption de mon histoire...**

**Naruto**** : Hey ! C'est qui l'abruti, Baka ?**

**Sasuke**** : Je suis d'accord avec elle.**

**Naruto**** : TEMEEEE !**

**Sasuke**** : Tais-toi Naru-chan et laisse moi m'occuper de toi... *s'approche de lui et commence à le caresser* **

**Naruto :**** Nan, Sas'ke... pas làààà... Hum... encore !**

***Gaby les regarde désespérée tandis qu'Ace était en mode choqué de la vie. Pandadoudoucornu profit de spectable avec délectation et saignement de nez***

**Gaby**** : Bref. Je voulais remercier tous ceux et celles qui nous encouragent dans notre aventure et pour vous prouver ma gratitude je vais vous ... Je vais vous... Euh... Hey ! Doudou ! Je dois faire quoi déjà ?**

**Pandadoudoucornu : Rien tais-toi et vas sur la scène.*Gaby s'en va en boudant* Bon, j'espère que je vais pouvoir finir cette fois... Merci à Miss Poulpy, si tu es cinglée je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre, je t'aime déjà ma Tata Poulpe. Merci également à tedy-lyli, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, je ne sais pas exactement combien de chapitre elle comportera, environs 15 peut être et j'espère pouvoir poster un chapitre par semaine mais je ne garantis rien ^^'. Merci à Neiflheim, et ouais je suis assez fière de ma blague, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher (ATTAQUE JUS DE FRUIT ! POKEMON DE L'ANANAS BLEEEEEEU ! XD) Quand à tes questions... je réponds pas ! Essaye de deviner, d'après toi ? Et MERCI à Joli Coeur ! (bien sûr c'est toi Naoli) Alors ? Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise toujours. Je t'embrasse de bisous du Paradis ^_-**

**Gaby : Bon, tu as fini ? On les laisse lire ? **

**Pandadoudoucornu : NAAAAAAN ! JE VEUX PAS LAISSER MES LAMACORNES D'AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUR !**

**Ace : Mais qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'ils t'aiment ? Ils ont peut être juste envie que tu les lâche...**

***l'auteure part déprimer dans son coin***

**Pandadoudoucornu : Vous ne m'aimez pas ? *Yeux de pandicorne adorables***

**Gaby et Ace : BONNE LECTURE ! XD**

* * *

**V. Bienvenue chez les Shirohige ****Kaizokudan**

**POV Gaby**

Bon quand je suis montée au moins ils ne m'ont pas attaqué, c'est déjà ça. Aussi c'est peut être parce que je suis avec le Second Commandant de l'équipage qui, sois dit en passant, est présentement mort de rire. Non mais quel crétin ! Il m'éneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerve ! Je sens sérieusement que je vais en faire de la chair à paté.

Ne pouvant retenir ma colère plus longtemps je m'avance lentement vers lui alors qu'il se roule par terre mais quelque chose me stoppe. D'abord la machoire d'Argaïl qui s'enfonce légèrement dans ma jambe puis une main sur mon épaule. Je tourne et aperçoie Marco, toujours aussi blasé. Il regarde quelques temps l'autre abruti encore à terre avant de reposer ses yeux sur moi en secouant négativement la tête.

** \- T'inquiètes, tu n'es pas la première à vouloir le tuer... **soupire-t-il. **Mais tu verras à force on s'y fait.**

Je hoche la tête pour montrer que j'ai écouté et compris et il me lâche pour aller se placer à la droite de son Capitaine qui vient de sortir de l'intérieur du bâtiment. Un bras se pose sur mes épaules :

** \- Chu désolé Gaby... **commence Ace.

** \- Ne dit pas quelque chose que tu ne penses pas baka !** Grognais-je.

** \- Mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher c'était trop drôle ! **pouffe-t-il.

Furieuse, je me contente de lui lancer un regard noir plein d'avertissements en respirant profondemment pour tenter de me calmer. Une fois sûre que je ne vais pas lui refaire le portrait sur un coup de tête, je lève les yeux en direction de Barbe Blanche. Il est exactement comme dans le manga : il doit faire dans les 6 mètres, torse nu avec un grand manteau blanc sur les épaules et sa légendaire moustache blanche en forme de croissant de lune qui lui a donné son nom.

Et je dis quoi maintenant ? Aucune idée...

**_C'est malin ça..._**

**_Oui bon ça va ! En fait j'y ai pas trop réfléchi... _**Argaïl rapetit et saute pour tranquillement s'installer autour de ma nuque sous la surprise de tout l'équipage.

**_Qu'est-ce que tu dirais toi à un géant surpuissant lorsque tu veux intégrer son équipage ? _**Le questionnais-je en lui grattant derrière l'oreille.

**_Ben "bonjour" d"abord... Je sais ! Et si tu lui faisait un petit bisous ? _**Ricane-t-il.

Manque de chance pour toi Argaïl, Ace m'a déjà mise sur les nerfs. De mauvaise humeur, je choppe mon ami par la peau du cou et le déloge de mes épaules pour le foudroyer du regard avant de le balancer à travers le bâteau. Sans suivre la chute du félin, je me met en tailleur sur le pont et recommence à fixer le Yonkou tout en reprenant mes réflexions là où je les avais laissé.

**POV Barbe Blanche**

Cette gamine est vraiment surprenante. D'abord elle _lui_ ressemble, d'une certaine façon, ensuite un tigre qui change de taille s'installe sur elle et je ne sais pour qu'elle raison elle vient de le jetter contre le mat de mon bâteau. Mais qui est-ce ?

Elle est assise en face de moi, elle réfléchie mais semble tranquille. Je ne l'impressionne pas beaucoup, ce qui est rare, surtout chez les femmes même si ce n'est pas la première à réagir comme ça. Je ricane en y repensant, faisant hausser un sourcil à la jeune fille.

** \- Tu me fais beaucoup penser à quelqu'un. **Lui expliquais-je.

** \- Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me dire comme ça. **Soupire-t-elle. **Mais il va vraiment falloir me dire à qui je vous fait penser tous.**

Elle parcourt mes fils du regard et s'arrête sur le félin qui est revenu se placer devant elle. Il s'approche en faisant le gros dos et en crachant comme un gros chat dans sa direction. Pour toute réaction elle hausse les épaules et l'ignore en se retournant vers moi. Apparemment vexé par le peu d'attention que lui porte sa maîtresse, le tigre se dirige vers Ace pour se réfugier dans ses bras sous le ricannement de celui-ci.

** \- Tssss... abruti. **Siffle la blonde à mes pieds avant de me dire. **Bon je me présente : je m'appelle Gabrielle, mais on m'appelle Gaby, j'ai 16 ans et j'ai été entraîné par Rayleigh.**

Tiens ce vieux joueur c'est occupé de la gamine ? S'il l'a fait c'est qu'elle doit vraiment avoir des capacités intéressantes...

** \- Je suis poursuivie par un Amiral de la Marine parce que j'ai frappé un Tenryubito, **continue-t-elle en crachant presque le nom donné aux nobles. **Et je veux devenir pirate.**

Je la fixe sans rien dire en plongeant mon regard dans le sien ce qui ne semble pas l'intimider le moins du monde puisqu'elle le soutient sans broncher.

** \- À ce que je vois tu n'aimes pas les nobles mondiaux. **Fis-je remarquer.

** \- Dire que je les hais serait un doux euphémisme. **Persiffle-t-elle.

** \- 16 ans, **continuais-je, **n'est-ce pas un peu jeune pour prendre la mer ?**

** \- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour prendre la mer. **Affirme-t-elle. **Je sais que je suis prête.**

** \- Qu'en pense ta famille ?**

** \- Mes parents et mes cadets son morts dans un accident. **Annonce la jeune fille. **J'ai été séparé de ma soeur, **un voile de tristesse passe devant ses yeux, **mais je suis sure qu'elle m'approuverait.**

** \- Combien de temps a duré ton entrainement avec Rayleigh ?**

** \- 3 mois.**

Seulement ? Elle est très forte et je l'aime déjà cette petite. C'est décidé, elle reste ! Je lui souris avant de proclamer haut et fort pour que tout le monde puisse m'entendre :

** \- Bienvenu chez les Shirohigue Kaizokudan Gaby ! **Je me penche vers elle pour lui caresser les cheveux la faisant rire. **Bienvenue ma fille.**

** \- Merci... **murmure-t-elle en retenant des larmes de joie.

Tous mes fils s'approchent d'elle pour la féliciter et se présenter. Satch l'attrape par la taille pour la faire tournoiller tout content, Ace lui passe un bras sur les épaules avec son sourire d'abruti tout en lui rendant son tigre et Marco lui ébouriffe les cheveux avec un petit sourire en coin.

Ma nouvelle fille a vraiment un charme particulier, tout le monde l'apprécie bien vite. Mais elle est poursuivie pas les hauts-gradés de la Marine, il est donc temps de partir.

** \- Tout le monde à son poste nous partons ! **Criais-je. **Haruta montre sa chambre à notre nouveau membre. Marco, dès que tu as fini de donner les ordres de navigation rejoins moi dans ma cabine. **Tous hochent la tête. **En route pour le Shin Sekai.**

À peine ai-je terminé qu'une agitation sans nom explose sur le pont. Mon Second hurle des ordres pour pouvoir se faire entendre et c'est gonflé de fierté pour ma famille que je me dirige vers ma chambre en attendant la venue de mon fils.

**POV extérieur**

Le bateau est désormais sur la bonne voie, ils seront bientôt de retour sur la mer appelée _l'Enfer_. Marco ordonne à Satch et ses cuisiniers ainsi qu'au reste de l'équipage de préparer un fête en l'honneur de Gaby et il part en direction de la cabine de son Capitaine. Ce chemin, il l'avait fait si souvent qu'il pourrait s'y rendre les yeux fermés.

Lorsqu'il arrive enfin devant la porte, il s'apprête à toquer mais son ouïe sensible lui apprend que son Père est en pleine discussion escargophonique (_NDA__ : je crois que je viens d'inventer un mot là..._). Il entre donc sans faire de bruit et s'assiet à même le sol pour ne pas le déranger.

** \- ...est réglé. **Dit une voix féminine dans le petit escargot. **Elle ne nous attaquera pas et les îles sous notre protection n'ont pas le moindre dégats.**

** \- Tu as fait un travail remarquable. **Répondit le Yonkou sérieusement. **Et quand penses-tu pouvoir rentrer ?**

** \- Je ne sais pas trop... **réfléchit sa vis-à-vis. **Dans la semaine, je pense dans deux ou trois jours.**

** \- Bien, prend soin de toi ma fille. **Murmure-t-il avec une douceur qu'on ne lui entend pas souvent.

** \- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Père. **Rigole-t-elle. **À plus tard.**

L'escargophone s'endors prouvant ainsi aux deux hommes qu'elle avait bien raccroché. Barbe Blanche raccroche à son tour et se plonge dans ses pensées.

** \- C'était **_**elle **_**n'est-ce pas ? **S'enquit Marco bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

** \- Hum. **Aquiesce Shirohigue. **Big Mom a essayé d'attaquer une de nos îles mais ****_elle_**** était là et**** est intervenue à temps, les habitants ne risquent plus rien désormais. **Marco hoche la tête.

** \- De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? **Questionne le Second.

Le Capitaine le fixe quelques instants avant de demander :

** \- Cette Gaby... c'est elle ?**

** \- Oui. **Confirme le blond.** Quand vous en êtes vous aperçu ?**

** \- Dès le premier regard, lorsque je suis sorti sur le pont pour l'accueillir.**

** \- De mon côté il m'a fallu du temps et encore je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'une fois après avoir entendu son nom. **Raconte le Phénix.

** \- Pourtant elles se ressemblent. **S'exclame l'Empereur des Mers.

** \- D'une certaine façon. **Rétorque Marco.

** \- C'est vrai, mais de toutes façons tu as toujours été nul pour ce genre de chose, mon fils. **Ricane-t-il.

** \- Oï ! **Se vexe l'autre.** Ce n'est pas ma faute elles n'ont qu'à avoir plus de ressemblances !**

Devant l'air légèrement boudeur de son Second, Barbe Blanche éclate d'un rire tonitruand tout en donnant une claque amicale à son fils. Une fois calmé, le Capitaine décide de sortir pour fêter comme il se doit l'arrivée de Gaby.

** \- Il va aussi peut être falloir prévenir l'équipage pour qu'ils ne disent pas de bêtises.** Annonce le plus vieux.

** \- Pourquoi ne pas tout lui expliquer maintenant ? **S'étonne le Phénix.

** \- Ce n'est pas à nous de lui dire. **Explique-t-il. **Je me demande bien comment elle va réagir en apprenant la vérité...**

** \- Espérons que l'on survivra déjà.**

Les deux hommes sortent de la cabine du Capitaine et se dirigent vers l'extérieur d'où s'élève de nombreux cris.

**Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡**

Pour rendre l'histoire plus compréhensible aux lecteurs qui ne connaissent pas bien le manga de One Piece, je vais donner les différents noms et fonctions des Commandants de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche :

**Marco le Phénix** → 1er Commandant Second de Barbe Blanche

**Ace aux Poings Ardents** → 2ème Commandant (Il est le plus jeune Commandant)

**Joz le Diamant** → 3ème Commandant

**Satch** → 4ème Commandant + Maître coq de l'équipage

**Vista l'épée fleurie** → 5ème Commandant la fine lame de l'équipage

**Blamenco** → 6ème Commandant

**Rakuyou** → 7ème Commandant

**Namur** → 8ème Commandant le seul Homme-Poisson de l'équipage

**Blenheim** → 9ème Commandant

**Curiel** → 10ème Commandant

**Kindew** → 11ème Commandant

**Haruta** → 12ème Commandant

**Atmos le Buffle d'eau** → 13ème Commandant

**Speed Jiru** → 14ème Commandant

**Fossa** → 15ème Commandant

**Izu** → 16ème Commandant le travesti de l'équipage

Il y a 16 flottes et les 1600 hommes de l'équipage sont divisés dans chacune d'elle.

* * *

**Alors ? Avez-vous des prédictions pour le chapitre suivant ? Perso ma boule de cristal ne m'a rien dit... XD**

**A plus mes Lamacornes adorés ! ET VIVE LES ARC-EN-CIEL ! XD**


	6. VI Connaissance d'une nouvelle soeur

**Salut la compagnie comment ça va-t-il ? Bon je sais que je me répète mais encore merci à tous ceux qui me laisse des review, ça fait vraiment plaisir.**

**Je dois également vous prévenir que les prochains chapitres risquent d'avoir du retard. Je ne saurais vous de combien de temps et je m'en excuse. En ce moment j'ai quelques... problèmes et écrire n'est pas toujours facile dans ces moments-là. Il en est de même pour mes autres fictions.**

**Voilà merci de votre compréhension et désolée d'avance -'**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! XD**

* * *

**VI. Comment faire la connaissance ****d'une nouvelle soeur ?**

**POV Ace**

Une fois que le bâteau pu enfin avancer tout seul, Marco nous a demandé de préparer une fête pour Gaby. Sauf que pour faire ça il n'y a pas besoin de 1600 hommes, on a donc décidé que se serait tous les cuisiniers et les 3ème, 9ème et 16ème divisions qui s'en occuperaient. Le reste de l'équipage, ainsi que moi-même, sommes à présent en cercle autour de notre nouvelle soeur à lui poser une multitude de questions.

** \- Quel est ton style de combat ?**

** \- Je me bat généralement avec **_**Varlm**_**, mon épée, **elle pointe la lame rangée dans son dos, **mais je m'en sors pas mal non plus avec les poignards et les armes à feu.**

** \- As-tu un petit copain ?** Questionne quelqu'un dans le tas, provoquant un froncement de sourcils chez Gaby.

** \- Je ne répond pas à ce genre de questions.** Gronde-t-elle.

Aïe, vite changement de sujet !

** \- As-tu un fruit du démon ?** Ouf, merci Blajm.

** \- Oui.** Confirme-t-elle toute fière.

Je pouffe en repensant aux circonstances dans lesquelles elle l'a mangé.

** \- Lequel ?**

** \- Je vous laisse la surprise.** Annonce-t-elle en me fusillant du regard.

Je lève les mains en signe de capitulation avec mon sourire le plus innocent. OK, je ne dirai rien.

** \- Tu nous fait une démonstration de tes capacités ?** Demande Vista, curieux.

** \- Non.**

** \- Pourquoi ?** Nous exclamons-nous dégoutés.

** \- Pareil, vous aurez la surprise en temps et en heure. **Rétorque-t-elle sadiquement.

** \- Pourquoi veux-tu devenir pirate ?** S'étonne un mec de la 5ème division.

** \- C'est mon rêve depuis toujours...** explique-t-elle

** \- Oui, mais pourquoi pirate ?** Insiste-t-il.

** \- Ben je ne suis pas en très bon terme avec la Marine, tu vois**. Le nargue-t-elle. Beaucoup rigole puis elle continue froidement. **Et j'aime bien les idées révolutionnaires mais je ne pense pas pouvoir rencontrer leur dirigeant sans résister à l'envie de l'écorcher vif.**

Tiens, elle aussi déteste Dragon ? En tous cas je n'aimerais pas être à sa place vu la haine que Gaby a dans les yeux en parlant de lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu lui faire pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi ?

Flippaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaant ! Surtout qu'elle semble avoir un caractère plutôt calme.

Le silence sur le pont commence à devenir lourd. Quand je pense qu'au départ tout le monde riait, comme quoi une simple question peu changer l'ambiance du tout au tout.

** \- De quelle couleur sont tes sous-vêtements ?** Mais heureusement qu'il y a Satch pour détendre l'atmosphère.

** \- URUSAÏ !** hurle-t-elle dans sa direction. **J'ai déjà dit que je ne répondais pas à ce genre de questions.**

** \- Dans quelle division aimerais-tu aller ? **

Ah ! Je ne sais pas qui a posé la question mais le pont est désormais plongé dans un silence parfait. Tout le monde est intéressé par la réponse, on pourrait entendre une mouche voler.

** \- Et bien, dans la première, la deuxième ou bien la quatrième division... **Déclare-t-elle.

Intéressant tout ça. En tous cas, tout le monde n'est pas d'accord avec son choix.

** \- Pourquoi ?** Se lamente Curiel.

** \- J'ai mes raisons.** Affirme-t-elle avec aplomb en détournant les yeux.

**POV Satch**

Tiens, mais son doux visage prend une couleur très intéressante.

** \- Oh mais tu rougis ma petite Gaby ! **S'exclame Curiel qui n'en rate pas une.

Je me disais bien aussi.

** \- Tu fais des rimes maintenant mon petit Curiel ?** Ricane Izou qui passait à ce momment.

** \- La ferme abruti,** se vexe le Commandant de la 10ème flotte, **va aider ta division à préparer la fête ! **

Le travesti s'éloigne en ricanant sous le regard furieux de son frère. Pendant ce temps Joz s'amuse à taquiner notre jeune soeur dont la gène est désormais nettement apparente.

** \- C'est vrai ça,** la nargue-t-il gentiment, **tu es toute rouge !**

** \- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parle !** Rétorque la jeune fille tandis que ses joues virent au cramoisi.

Moi aussi je me demande purquoi elle est autant génée pour cette question de division... mais je compte bien lui tirer les vers du nez par n'importe quel moyen.

NIARK NIARK NIARK !

Je suis génial ! (_NDA__ : la modestie n'est pas son fort à ce pauvre Satch_)

Un petit sourire sadique prend place sur mon visage.

Oh oui, je le saurai...

**POV Ace**

Le petit sourire qui apparaît sur le visage du quatrième Commandant m'arrache un frisson dans le dos. Depuis mon arrivée dans l'équipage, j'ai appris à connaître le brun et je sais que ce sourire n'annonce rien de bon.

Une question de Namur attire de nouveau mon attention sur Gaby :

** \- Quels sont tes passes temps favoris ?** Demande l'Homme-Poisson.

** \- Alors : manger, écouter de la musique...** énumère-t-elle avant de se pencher vers moi et de me souffler à l'oreille, **faire des farces aux gens.**

Je pouffe et frappe mon poing contre le sien sous les regards méfiants de nos nakamas. Je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec elle.

Mais il faut absolument que je sache...

** \- C'est quoi ton plat préféré ?** La questionnais-je.

** \- Hum... La viande sans hésitation ! **S'exclame-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Mais c'est de mieux en mieux !

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux avec un grand sourire.

** \- Je t'adore soeurette !**

** \- Merci, moi aussi je t'aime **_**frérot**_**.** Rigole-t-elle avant de se reprendre. **Ah oui ! J'aime aussi beaucoup la lecture.**

Aïe, moins. Sauf si c'est de l'aventure et que c'est quelqu'un qui me le lit. Et si par malheur je me plonge dans un livre je m'endors sans que se soit à cause de ma narcolepsie.

** \- Et quel genre de livres ?** S'intéresse Blamenco.

** \- Un peu de tout : de l'aventure, du fantastique ou des BD, des mangas...**

** \- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** S'étonne-t-il.

Gaby fronce les sourcils.

** \- De quoi ?**

** \- Le dernier truc que tu as cité.** Intervient Rankyou.

** \- Les mangas ?** Ils hochent la tête. **Se sont des BD en noir et blanc, japonnaises et dans lesquelles les personnages sont dessinés d'une façon particulière et ils se lisent à l'envers, de droite à gauche. Il en existe un nombre incalculable. Mais le meilleur de tous,** dit-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux, **est incontestablement **_**One Piece**_** !**

*Gros blanc*

Un ange passe...

Puis deux...

Elle vient de dire quoi là ?

** \- QUOI ?!** Beuglent toutes les personnes présentes sur le pont.

**POV Gaby**

Oups, boulette...

_**Non mais... BAAAAKA !** _Gueule Argaïl dans mon esprit.

Mon ami grossit une de ses pattes et me donne un grand coup sur la tête.

**_D'où tu me frappes ? _**Protestais-le en tatant ma nouvelle bosse avec précautions.

**_La prochaine fois réfléchis avant de parler ! _**Grogne-t-il mécontent. **_Maintenant tu as intérêt à arranger ça rapidement._**

Je gonfle mes joues un tantinet agacée.

**_Et ça ne sert à rien de bouder. _**Précise l'autre abruti de félin.

Je soupire. Le pire c'est qu'il a raison.

**_Evidemment._**

Je le fusille du regard, véxée et me tourne ensuite vers mon nouvel équipage avec l'intention d'essayer de me rattraper.

**_N'essaye pas ! _**M'averti Argaïl. **_Réussis !_**

Furieuse qu'il ne sache pas s'arrêter je prend un des poignards qui sont à ma ceinture et tire dans sa direction. Je m'adresse alors aux hommes encore bouches bées autour de moi :

_** \- One Piece **_**est le titre d'un livre,** expliquais-je maladroitement, **vous ne connaissez pas ?**

Ils font "non" de la tête.

** \- Pas grave. Oubliez ce que je viens de dire.**

**POV Ace**

Elle est sérieuse là ?

Elle parle du plus grand trésor du monde, que tous pirates recherchent soit dit en passant. Comment veut-elle qu'on oublie ce qu'elle vient de dire. Surtout que je suis sûr qu'aucun livre avec ce titre n'existe. Et encore moins les naingas ou les trucs à lire japonais dont elle a parlé là... Je sais plus. Bref.

Comme si c'était possible...

Il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul à penser cela , tous semble sceptiques. Kindew s'incruste à son tour :

** \- C'est impossible ce que tu nous demandes Gaby ! **Proteste-t-il.

** \- J'm'en fou ! **Rétorque-t-elle. **Je n'en reparlerai pas de toutes façons alors la meilleure chose que vous ayez à faire c'est d'effacer cette conversation de votre mémoire.**

Bon OK, nous nous regardons entre nous avant de prendre une décision collective sans mot dire : on va faire ce qu'elle nous demande.

** \- D'acc !** S'exclame Fossa pour nous tous. **Question suivante alors : c'est quoi ce tigre ?**

** \- Ah lui.** Soupire-t-elle en reportant son attention sur le concerné qui lui avait rapporté son poignard. **C'est Argaïl, mon compagnon.**

Tous froncent les sourcils. C'est hilarant de voir mes frères ne rien capter.

Moi je sais !

NIARK NIARK NIARK !

** \- Compagnon ?** Relève Fanney à ma droite.

** \- Oui. Ou mon totem si vous préférez. **Reprend-t-elle en haussant les épaules. **Il m'aide à suivre le bon chemin et il m'évite la solitude et la déprime.**

Déprime et solitude ? Il va vraiment falloir qu'on parle tous les deux.

** \- Tu en as d'autres comme elle ?**

Un grondement sourd sort de la gorge du félin tandis qu'il grandit de plus en plus et montre les crocs, menaçant. Gaby éclate de rire et lui tape sur l'épaule qui lui arrive désormais au nez. Le tigre reprend peu à peu sa taille normale mais ne rentre pas les crocs pour autant.

** \- Bien fait**. Ricane-t-elle dans sa direction. **C'est un mâle et non, je n'en ai aucun autre comme lui.**

** \- Pourquoi il est en colère ?** Demandais-je, surpris par la réaction de l'animal.

** \- Tu ne trouverais pas cela vexant que quelqu'un te prenne pour une femme ?** Rigole la blonde.

Je hoche la tête. C'est impossible je pense mais si ça arrive, je crois que celui qui se sera _trompé _regrettera d'être né.

** \- Eh bien Argaïl a réagit normalement lorsque Fossa l'a prit pour une femelle.** Poursuit la jeune fille.

Ah. je le comprend à 100% alors. Je jette un regard furieux au Commandant de la 15ème division et m'approche du félin afin de le caresser. Le tigre ronronne sous mes doigts et s'installe sur mes genoux pour en redemander sous les rires de l'équipage et le regard amusé de sa maîtresse.

** \- Comment fait-il pour changer de taille ?** S'enquit quelqu'un dans l'assistance.

** \- Personne ne le sait, **répond notre nouvelle soeur,** même pas lui.** Elle désigne son totem du pouce. **La seule chose que nous savons est que ce don est inné, il peut changer de taille à volonté.**

** \- Pourquoi l'as-tu balancé sur le mat tout à l'heure ?**

** \- Il me faisait chier.** Assène-t-elle froidement avec un regard transperçant vers le concerné. **Ce qui est assez fréquent ces derniers temps d'ailleurs.**

*Silence*

On attend tous qu'elle développe le fond de sa pensée.

** \- Mais je ne visais pas le mat en particulier.**

Personne ne parle et sous nos yeux insistants elle hausse un sourcil et poursuit :

** \- En fait, il a dit quelque chose qui m'a énervé et déjà que j'étais sur les nerfs...**

Elle me lance un regard plus qu'explicite. Je rêve ou elle m'accuse ?

Hors de question que je laisse passer cet affront ! Je me lève, délogeant brutalement Argaïl de mes genoux.

** \- Eh ! J'avais rien fait !** M'indignais-je.

** \- C'est ça ouais ! **S'offusque-t-elle en se mettant elle aussi sur pieds. **Avec tes blagues de gamins de 5 ans !**

** \- Répète un peu pour voir !** La défiais-je en la toisant de toute ma hauteur.

Je vais la tuer...

* * *

**Et voilàààà ! J'espere pouvoir vous offrir la suite le plus rapidement possible ! En attendant j'attend de vous que vous me disiez ce que vous peevoyez pour le chapitre 7. Que va-t-il se passer...**

**Je vous aime mes Lamacornes mangeurs d'arc-en-ciel ! XD**


	7. VII Quelle division ?

**Et voici le nouveau chapitre ! Je suis très heureuse de voir que ma fiction est autant suivie et appréciée. Merci à tous. Bon je dois vous prévenir que je suis tout juste en vacances et que durant les deux semaines qui vont suivre je vais avoir du mal à publier. Donc il se pourrait que le chapitre suivant ne paraisse que dans deux semaines. Désolée d'avance ^^'**

**Bref, je vous laisse. Bonne lecture ! XD**

* * *

**VII. Quelle division aura le malheur ****d'accueillir une gamine folle ?**

**POV Ace**

Je vais la tuer...

J'ai une tête de plus qu'elle. N'empêche qu'elle est pas très grande pour une fille.

** \- Espèce de gosse !** Répète-t-elle apparemment pas du tout intimidée.

** \- Elle a un problème la gamine ? **Grondais-je avec un grand sourire.

** \- Ouais !** Confirme-t-elle en souriant à son tour. **C'est toi baka d'allumette humaine !**

** \- Pas touche à mon fruit, Tigresse ! **me défendis-je.

** \- Feu follet !** Gronde-t-elle à la manière d'Argaïl.

Quand je dis que c'est une tigresse. Je ricane et poursuis la joute verbale refusant de m'avouer vaincu devant une fille.

** \- Débile !**

** \- Abruti !**

** \- Imbécile !**

** \- Crétin !**

** \- Gr...**

** \- STOP !** Tonne Atmos à bout en nous attrapant par la peau du cou pour nous éloigner. **C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI OUI !?**

** \- Déjà qu'on avait un gosse...** soupire Izou. **Maintenant on en a deux.**

** \- Et évidemment il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre.** Se décourage Speed Jiru.

** \- OÏ ! CHU PAS UN GOSSES ! **Gueulais-je avec Gaby .

Je la fusille du regard et elle fait de même envers moi. Elle fait exprès de dire la même chose que moi ? Et en même temps que moi ? Nous pointons chacun l'autre du doigt et nous nous exclamons de nouveau ensemble :

** \- C'est lui/elle qui a commencé !**

À ce momment là, une douleur horrible explose à l'arrière de mon crâne. Satch vient de me frapper.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut lui aussi ?

Il semble furieux déjà.

Alors que je m'apprête à lui demander de justifier le coup qu'il vient de me donner, il ouvre la bouche :

** \- Ace...** murmure-t-il, me faisant frissonner d'appréhension.

Sa voix est calme, trop calme. Je n'ai absolument pas confiance, je crains le pire...

Et après le calme, vint la tempête. (_NDA__ : Oh mon Dieu ! Ace connaît une expression !_)

** \- COMMENT OSES-TU ACCUSER CETTE SUPERBE JEUNE FEMME !?** Beugle-t-il dans mes oreilles.

Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! Mes pauvres tympans...

Mais il m'énerve lui. C'est elle qui a commencé, tout le monde le sait.

Je me tourne vers l'auteure de tous mes maux pour la fixer d'un regard assassin qu'elle soutient avec un grand sourire moqueur. Et pour couronner le tout : elle me tire la langue !

** \- Ben la ****_superbe jeune fille_**** je vais te la...**

Toujours suspendu au bras d'Atmos, je gesticule avec l'infime espoir de réussir à chopper ma _soeurette_, maintenue par l'autre bras du buffle d'eau (_NDA_ _: c'est le surnom d'Atmos_), afin de l'écharper.

** \- Hop là.** Me stoppe le 13ème Commandant en m'éloignant de la blonde alors que j'étais à deux doigts de l'attraper. **Toi tu ne vas rien du tout, tu vas sagement rester assis.**

Il me dépose sans délicatesse au sol et relâche lentement Gaby qui retombe souplement sur le bois en me souriant narquoisement.

C'est vraiment du favoritisme ! Je vais sérieusement porter plainte.

Je lui tire la langue à mon tour et lui tourne le dos.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule.

** \- Ben alors, tu boudes **_**frérot ?**_ Susurre Gaby à mon oreille.

Je me relève d'un bond et m'apprête à lui sauter dessus pour la punir lorsque la pointe d'une lame se pose sur nos gorges à tous les deux. Nous déglutissons et le propriétaire des armes blanches nous fixe froidement.

** \- Arrêtez-vous ! **Grogne Haruta d'une voix glaçante, nous faisant frissoner. **J'ai une question extrêmement importante à te poser Gaby.** Poursuit-il sur le même ton.

Elle hoche la tête et il range ses lames en nous faisant signe de nous assoir. Nous nous exécutons sous son air sérieux pendant qu'il sort un calpin déjà bien rempli et un crayon pour noter.

Je sens clairement Gaby stresser à mes côtés. Je la comprend aussi...

Quel genre de question va-t-il lui poser pour que son éternel sourire soit remplacer par ce visage anormalement strict ?

** \- C'est quand ton anniversaire ?**

Sérieusement ?

Je le fixe, incrédule, tandis qu'un soupire désespéré fait le tour de l'assemblée. Malgré la surprise, la récente membre de l'équipage se reprend bien vite et lui répond :

** \- Le 26 Juin.**

** \- Merci.** S'égaye le Commandant de la 12ème flotte. **C'est noté.**

** \- Euh... Je t'en pris.** Articule-t-elle difficilement encore sous le choc du brusque changement d'humeur de son interlocuteur.

Compatissant, je lui tape gentiment l'épaule en guise de soutient. Elle lève les yeux et me remercie d'un sourire avant de me tendre la main que j'observe suspicieux, sans bouger.

** \- On fait la paix ?** M'offre-t-elle.

** \- OK.** Je lui serre la main en lui rendant son sourire.

** \- J'ai une super idée.** M'annonce-t-elle plus sérieusement; je l'écoute soudainement très intéressé. **Pour Satch.**

** \- Explique-moi.** Exigeais-je, ma curiosité piquée à vif.

Elle tire sur mon poignet pour pouvoir approcher sa bouche de mon oreille et me chuchoter son plan.

Je me redresse et un même sourire sadique s'étire sur nos lèvres.

C'est une bonne idée machiavélique, comme je les aime.

** \- Ce soir ?** M'enquis-je.

** \- Ce soir.** Confirme-t-elle.

Et nous nous tapons la main en ricanant sous les regards apeurés de nos nakamas. Satch n'a qu'à bien se tenir.

D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il s'approche dangereusement avec un air mièvre.

** \- Gaby !?** L'apostrophe-t-il.

Elle lève les yeux pour le fixer d'un regard inquisiteur.

Pourquoi est-ce que je le sens mal ?

** \- Veux-tu m'épouser ?** Rigole-t-il.

Je soupire découragé. Lui et ses questions stupides...

Une veine apparaît sur le front de Gaby tandis qu'elle ferme les yeux et se pince l'arrête du nez dans une vaine tentative de se calmer. Elle lève lentement le poing lorsque Marco et Oyaji sortent du batiment en face de nous. Ma soeur ne se stoppe pas pour autant et administre un magistral coup de poing sur le crâne de notre maître coq qui, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, s'emplâtre dans un mur.

Marco et moi l'observons blasés tandis que Père et l'équipage explosent de rire.

** \- Gurararararararararara ! **Rit le Paternel. **Je vois que tu fais plus ample connaissance avec tes nouveaux frères. Fait**-il à l'adresse de Gaby.

** \- Apparemment. **Sourit-elle.

** \- Je t'ai aussi entendu dire que tu souhaiterais faire partie d'une des deux premières ou de la quatrième divisions. **Poursuit-il.

** \- Effectivement**. Affirme sa vis-à-vis en hochant la tête

** \- T'as vu ? Elle ne parle qu'avec des adverbes...** Fis-je remarquer à Vista qui se trouve à ma gauche.

Celui-ci pouffe et me donne une grosse tape dans le dos en me disant qu'on s'en fou. À ce momment Gaby se retourne d'un coup, choquée :

** \- Oh mon Dieu... ACE ! **S'écrit-elle en me fixant.

** \- Quoi ? Quoi !?** M'alarmais-je en regardant autour de moi en essayant de comprendre ce qui l'a mise dans cet état.

** \- Tu connais un truc intelligent ! Mais comment est-ce possible ?**

(_NDA__ : Elle parle des adverbes. En même temps je pense que je réagirais comme elle. Ace qui connait de la grammaire quoi !_ )

Elle éclate de rire.

Pardon ?

Elle est en train de se foutre de ma gueule ?

Pire que ça : elle rit tellement qu'elle ne tient plus debout; c'est pourquoi elle se roule désormais au sol.

Trop c'est trop.

Je lui saute dessus sans que personne n'essaye de m'arrêter. C'est beau la solidarité fraternelle...

Je m'assois sur ses hanches et l'écrase de tout mon poids, la clouant au sol. Je lui fais mon sourire le plus innocent pendant qu'elle me fixe, méfiante, sûrement en se demandant ce que je m'apprête à faire. Mon sourire s'élargit et devient sadique; ses yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur lorsqu'elle comprend mes intentions et elle se met soudainement à gesticuler comme pas possible pour tenter de se dégager. Je lui bloque les poignets pour l'immobiliser mais il va quand même falloir que je fasse vite parce qu'elle est plutôt forte cette fille.

NIARK NIARK NIARK !

Tu ne m'échapperas pas petite soeur !

** \- Casses-toi de là ! **Fulmine-t-elle.

** \- Sinon quoi ?** La narguais-je.

D'un geste brusque elle libère une de ses mains et me balance son poing au visage. J'évite le coup à la dernière seconde et lui rebloque son poignet au-dessus de sa tête mais avec plus de force cette fois.

** \- Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait la tigresse.** Ricanais-je. **Tu vas souffrir.**

Que la punition commence !

Je lui inflige la pire des tortures que je connaisse : les chatouilles !

Elle hurle de rire sous mes doigts et gesticule frénétiquement alors que des larmes coulent de ses paupières closent. Je lâche ses bras pour pouvoir utiliser mes deux mains et la faire crier encore plus fort.

**POV Marco**

Nous observons les deux gamins par terre avec amusement sans pour autant bouger le petit doigt pour les séparer. Gaby rit tellement fort qu'on doit l'entendre de l'autre côté du Shin Sekai. Elle l'a cherché aussi...

Je souris. Je sens qu'ils vont mettre pas mal d'ambiance sur ce bâteau et sûrement dans ce monde tant qu'à faire.

J'ai tout de même hate qu'_elle_ revienne. Je soupire. Père a du m'entendre parce que sa main presse mon épaule. Il se tourne ensuite vers les deux cadets de notre grande famille.

** \- J'ai donc choisi que tu seras dans la 2ème division.** Annonce-t-il.

** \- QUOI ! **s'étrangle Ace en stoppant ses mouvements ce qui permit à Gaby de le renverser et de reprendre son souffle.

** \- Merci... Père...** Halète-t-elle, heureuse.

Oyaji lui sourit tendrement en entendant la façon dont elle l'a appelé.

C'est qu'elle s'habitue vite la petite. Ace, lui, semble totalement sous le choc. Je ricane, je me demande qui je dois plaindre le plus : la Marine ou les hommes de la 2ème flotte ? Un dilemne des plus compliqués...

** \- J'ai eu une petite discussion avec Rayleigh...** Reprend le Paternel.

Gaby grimace et se tend quelque peu s'attendant sûrement au pire mais ne l'intérompt pas.

** \- Et j'ai décidé de te nommer Vice-Commandante de la 2****nd**** division.** Finit-il.

** \- QUOI ?!**

Cette fois les deux jeunes on crié ensemble et fixe notre Capitaine, la surprise visible sur leurs visages.

** \- Elle est aussi forte que ça ?** S'étonne le pyroman.

Un peu agacée, la concernée balaye le sol de sa jambe crochetant les pieds du jeune homme qui s'écrase lamentablement au sol.

** \- Il semblerait que oui **_**Commandant**_**.** Se moque-t-elle.

** \- Je vais mourir...** Gémit Ace désespéré.

** \- Je me demande bien lequel de vous deux est le plus à plaindre... **Réfléchit Izou à voix haute.

** \- Moi.** Assurent-ils de la même voix morne.

Ils se fusillent du regard avant d'éclater de rire aux même momment.

De vrais clowns ces gosses.

Notre jeune soeur se reprend bien vite et se remet sur pieds avec un grand sourire joyeux. Elle s'adresse alors à son Commandant :

** \- Je sens qu'on va s'éclater.** Ricane-t-elle. **Les Marines n'ont qu'à bien se tenir. Nihi !**

** \- À fond ! **Il passe son bras autour des épaules de Gaby. **Bienvenue dans la 2****nd**** division **_**Soeurette**_**.**

** \- Merci Frérot.**

Bon, je crois qu'ils n'ont pas fini de s'appeler comme ça...

À présent toute la division s'est approchée de son nouveau membre pour la féliciter et la mettre à l'aise. Tout le monde sourit et est de bonne humeur, je me demande bien de quoi elle est capable pour que Père la nomme Vice-Commandante dès son entrée. J'ai vraiment hâte de la voir à l'oeuvre.

Quand soudain, quelqu'un est projeté de la foule qui s'était formé autour de la gamine et attérit un peu plus loin dans un grand bruit, sans douceur. Dans un grognement l'homme se relève difficilement en se frottant la tête. Il est très grand de taille, a des yeux noirs enfoncés dans son crâne et des cheveux de la même couleur gras et frisés. C'est un gars de la flotte d'Ace, il s'appel Teach je crois...

Il s'approche en titubant de la jeune fille qui est immobile au centre du pont. Elle semble en proie à une grande colère et tout son corps tremble de rage contenue. Mais que lui arrive-t-il ? Tous les hommes observent la scène sans bouger et lorsque je m'apprête à intervenir Oyaji me stoppe me faisant signe de rester où je suis. J'obéis malgré mon incompréhension.

** \- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? **Rigole nerveusement Teach devant l'expression de sa nouvelle supérieure.

Il tend une main vers elle mais elle se recule vivement comme s'il s'agissait d'un serpent.

** \- Ne me touche pas ! **Siffle-t-elle.

Une ombre traverse le pont d'un bond et plaque le semi-géant au sol. C'est Argaïl qui vient de lui sauter dessus et qui l'immobilise désormais au sol en l'écrasant de tout son poids alors qu'il a prit la taille d'un éléphant. Le félin sort les crocs et les griffes de façons menaçantes sans se soucier du fait qu'il est en train d'étouffer sa victime sous sa masse. Le tigre le fixe d'un regard assassin.

Le temps s'est suspendu sur le Moby Dick, personne n'ose faire le moindre geste devant le visage apeuré et perdu de Gaby. Elle sert les poings s'enfonçant les ongles dans les paumes, le sang goutte lentement sur le bois. Soudainement elle fait volte-face et disparaît en courant dans les entrailles du navire. Sans cesser de gronder, le félin reprend petit à petit sa taille normale et s'écarte lentement de l'homme avant de suivre les traces de sa maîtresse. Teach se relève avec difficulté et reprend doucement ses esprits, il n'a pas l'air très content.

** \- MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ELLES ONT TOUTES À REAGIR COMME CA !?** Rugit-il hors de lui.

Son hurlement semble être le signal qu'attendaient toutes les personnes présentes sur le pont. Ils sortent tous de leur surprise et Ace veut rejoindre sa _soeurette_ mais je le retiens par le bras.

** \- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** S'énerve-t-il. **Je dois y aller.**

** \- Non. **Lui dis-je. **Je dois vous parler. À tous.** Précisais-je.

** \- Mais elle fait partie de ma division maintenant et elle a des problèmes.** Proteste-t-il. **Il faut que je l'aide !**

** \- Ace, reste ici.** Tonne le Paternel. **Nous devons vous informer de quelque chose dont Gabrielle ne doit pas être au courant.**

Ace me fait brutalement lacher prise et s'assit par terre, furieux de ne pouvoir s'occuper du cas de sa nouvelle Seconde. Satch nous passe devant , il tape sur l'épaule du jeune Commandant en signe de réconfort puis il part à la poursuite de notre jeune soeur. Oyaji fronce les sourcils en voyant le barbu désobéir à ses ordres mais je le rassure en lui disant que le brun sait déjà tout.

Soudain des cris dans mon dos attirent mon attention : Ace vient de s'enflammer, au sens propre, sous la colère; des rides de rage barrent son front et son sourire à totalement disparu. Il est effrayant, même si personnellement il ne me fait pas peur. Il est encore plus furax que se soit quelqu'un d'autre que lui qui aille consoler Gaby. Il entre dans une colère des plus noires lorsqu'il ne peut aider les gens qui sont sous sa responsabilité, surtout quand c'est quelqu'un de la famille. Sa réaction est pour moi toute à fait compréhensible, c'est horrible de savoir qu'une personne à qui on tient est en difficultés et qu'on ne peut rien faire... Je m'approche de lui et lui explique que Satch est EXEPTIONNELLEMENT allé s'occuper du cas de Gaby à sa place parce qu'il est le seul à déjà être au courant de ce dont je vais leur parler et que la meilleure façon d'aider sa _Soeurette _est de m'écouter pour ne pas la brusquer par gaffe. Le visage de mon frère se détend légèrement, mais alors très légèrement. Je me redresse donc pour m'adresser à l'ensemble de l'équipage.

Il va falloir tout leur dire sur Gaby pour qu'ils ne disent ou ne fassent pas de bêtises.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez surtout pas. Nihi ^^**

**Sur ce bonnes vacances, bonne rentrée ou bonne _fin _de vacances à tous ceux des zones A et B ! Moi je suis en VACANCES ! NIARK NIARK NIARK ! X'D**

**JE VOUS AIME MES LAMACOOOOOOOOOOOORNES ET VIVE LES ARC-EN-CIEL !**


	8. IIX Confidences pour confidences

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Veuillez m'excuser de vous avoir fait attendre. vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ? XD**

**Bon je dois absolument vous remercier pour vos review à tous ! Ca fait vraiment super plaisir.**

**Je dois aussi vous prévenir que maintenant le bac approche de plus en plus et que j'aurais de moins en moins le temps d'écrire. Il y a donc des chances pour que je sois en retard, très en retard...**

* * *

**IIX. Confidences pour confidences**

**POV Satch**

Je sais qu'Ace ne doit sûrement pas être de bonne humeur mais il doit absolument être mit au courant sinon il va gaffer et c'est un maître en la matière. Surtout qu'il est question de sa récente Seconde et d'_elle_. Aussi, il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe de Gaby et comme je suis le seul à déjà savoir...

Désolé petit frère.

Je suis désormais devant la cabine que l'on a récemment attribué à notre jeune soeur; j'hésite quelques secondes avant de toquer. Aucune réponse.

Je pousse doucement le battant de la porte et le referme derrière moi sans un bruit. Une fois à l'intérieur, je fais le tour de la petite pièce du regard et l'aperçois sur son lit. Elle est recroquevillée sur elle-même, un coussin qu'elle semble utiliser comme doudou de secour est serré entre ses bras et ses genoux sont ramenés à son visage baigné de larmes. Peiné, je m'avance vers elle et m'allonge à ses côtés. Sentant ma présence, elle lève la tête et mon coeur se sert à la vue de la jeune fille perdue en face de moi.

** \- Satch...** Murmure-t-elle, **je...**

** \- Chuuuut... **Soufflais-je en la serrant contre moi.

Elle lâche le coussin pour s'agripper à ma chemise et éclater en sanglots contre mon torse. Je la sers contre moi et lui caresse les cheveux pour la réconforter. Ça doit faire bien longtemps qu'elle garde tout ça au fond d'elle et aujourd'hui quelque chose a tout déclenché. Mais quoi ? Sa rencontre avec Teach ? Il avait pourtant l'air aussi surpris que nous. Je me demande...

** \- Satch...**

Ce murmure de détresse me sort brutalement de mes pensées. Je baisse les yeux et plante mon regard dans le sien encore plein de larmes.

** \- Je fais toujours partie de l'équipage ? **Chuchote-t-elle avec espoir.

Je la fixe stupéfait qu'une telle idée ait pu traverser son jeune esprit. Elle a vraiment cru qu'à cause de la réaction qu'elle a eut, l'équipage ne l'acceptera plus ?

Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas comme ça.

Je sers son corps tremblant contre le mien pour la rassurer.

** \- Mais oui ! Bien sûr que oui... **Murmurais-je en la berçant doucement. **Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire une chose pareille ?**

Elle hausse les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

** \- Tu seras toujours notre petite soeur désormais.**

Elle pousse un long soupire de soulagement sans pour autant me repousser ou lacher ma chemise. Elle enfouie son visage dans mon torse et je lui caresse ses longs cheveux d'or. Nous restons ainsi silencieux quelques temps avant que je ne brise ce momment.

** \- Par contre il va falloir que tu t'excuse auprès de Teach.**

Son corps se tend soudainement contre moi et ses tremblements reprennent de plus belle. Surpris je la repousse un peu afin de voir son visage que je prend en coupe entre mes mains pour l'observer. Elle fuit mon regard et des larmes menacent de couler dans le coin de ses yeux.

** \- Oï, Gaby ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? **Murmurais-je effrayé de ce que j'ai pu provoquer dans son esprit par une simple phrase.

** \- Je... ne... jamais... **Essaye-t-elle de dire entre deux hoquets incontrôlables.

Elle arrête soudainement de parler, ferme les yeux et respire lentement et profondemment afin de se calmer. Lorsque ses spasmes de sanglots cessent enfin, elle rouvre ses paupières pour plonger les émeraudes qui lui servent d'iris dans mes yeux. À ce momment, sa ressemblance avec _elle _me frappe de nouveau de plein fouet. C'est fou à quel point elles sont identiques ! Mais comment n'ai-je pas pu le voir plus tôt...

La voix de Gabrielle s'élève alors, me sortant de la contemplation de ses prunelles.

** \- Donc je disais, **reprend-elle plus calmement, **il est absolument hors de question que je présente des excuses à ce gros porc. **Crache-t-elle avec hargne.

Je cligne des yeux et ne répond, quelque peu choqué par toute la haine qu'elle a réussit à mettre dans cette simple phrase.

** \- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu le déteste autant ?**

**POV Gaby**

Evidemment, il fallait bien qu'il pose cette question...

** \- Je ne peux pas te le dire... Désolé.**soupirais-je en fuyant son regard.

Il n'est aparemment pas du même avis parce qu'il attrape mon menton avec sa main et me fait lever la tête afin de planter ses yeux noisette dans les miens.

** \- Écoute Gaby, **souffle-t-il, **comment veux-tu que je t'aide si tu ne me raconte pas tout ?**

Quoi ? Mais il est gentil lui, je ne lui ai pas du tout demandé de m'aider. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sent obligé de faire ça ?

** \- Mais je n'ai pas...**

** \- Et comment veux-tu aller mieux si personne ne t'aide ? **Me coupe-t-il.

** \- Mais je vais très bien !**

Il me fixe, sceptique, avec l'air de dire "Tu te fous de ma gueule ?". Je croise les bras et le défie du regard de prétendre le contraire. Ce qu'il ne se retient pas de faire d'ailleurs.

** \- D'accord. Alors tu m'explique pourquoi tu m'as pleuré dessus ? Pourquoi Argaïl est super inquiet pour toi ? Pourquoi tu as de grosses poches noires tout à fait horrible sous les yeux ?**

Ah bon j'ai des cernes ?

** \- Pourquoi tu as une tête de légume défraichi ? **Poursuit-il.

Pardon ? Je fronce les sourcils.

** \- Et pourquoi...**

** \- STOP ! **M'écriais-je en plaquant mes mains sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. **Mais où est donc passée ta légendaire galanterie ?**

** \- Je l'ai laissé sur le pont depuis que je t'ai vu t'enfuir en pleurs pour t'enfermer dans ta chambre je dirais.**

Je souris pour la première fois depuis ma crise et lui frappe gentiment le torse avec mes poings. Il ricane et emprisonne mes mains dans les siennes avant de redevenir sérieux et de me fixer interrogateur. Je soupire; il fallait bien que ça arrive à un momment donné. Mais je ne devrais pas lui dire... Oh et puis zut ! Qui m'empêche de raconter quoi que ce soit ? Personne. Et puis je fais entièrement confiance à Satch.

Alors je lui conte tout. Ma vie d'avant, l'accident de ma famille, comment Johanna et moi nous nous sommes ensuite débrouillées, le lycée, le boulot de ma soeur. Puis vient ensuite le soir où tout à commencé, comment je me suis retrouvée dans _One Piece_, mon entrainement avec Rayleigh et pour finir mes doutes, mes peurs et je lui ai même fait la liste de tous ceux qui me manquent. Autant dire qu'elle est très, très longue.

Lorsque j'ai fini de tout déblatérer, je lève la tête vers lui pour voir sa réaction : il joue avec mes cheveux, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

** \- Mais ça ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu hais autant ce pauvre Teach. **Annonce le maître coq.

** \- Ce mec est un gros salopard parce qu'il a tué des personnes que j'aimais beaucoup. **Grinçais-je en me remémorant l'histoire.

J'ai beaucoup pleurée lors de l'épisode de la guerre de Marinford et je suis rentrée dans une colère plus noire que noir lorsque j'ai su que tout ce qui s'est passé est à cause de Marshal D. Teach. Désormais je le hais, et encore c'est un euphémisme.

D'ailleurs je me demande ce qui m'a retenu de le tuer... pensais-je.

**_Heureusement que tu ne l'as pas fait ! _**S'exclame une voix dans mon esprit.

**_Argaïl ! Où es-tu ?_**

**_Je suis suis devant la porte, t'inquiète. _**Répond mon totem.

**_Oh mais je ne m'inquiète pas mais pourquoi tu dis que j'ai bien fait ? _**M'enquis-je.

_**Réfléchis un peu, bon sang...** S_oupire le tigre.

_**Explique au lieu d'être désagréabble**. _Grondais-je.

**_Bon, si tu avais tué Teach maintenant, l'équipage t'en aurait surement voulu d'avoir tué un des leurs._**

**_Mais c'est un enfoiré ! _**Rétorquais-je.

_**Ok, mais eux ils n'ont rien à lui reprocher. Pour l'instant.**_

Argaïl se retire de mon esprit me laissant à mes réflexions jusqu'à ce que Satch ne me sorte de mes pensées.

** \- Mais ton arrivée dans notre Monde va peut être changer l'histoire que tu connais. **Réfléchit-il.

** \- Peut être... Je n'en sais rien. **Soufflais-je. **J'espère, ça serait bien...**

Un silence s'installe dans la cabine et je commence à jouer avec le foulard noué au cou du barbu.

** \- Désolé de t'ennuyer avec tout ça... **murmurais-je génée.

** \- Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? **Rigole-t-il. **Je suis heureux d'avoir été ton confident et puis je suis sûr que d'avoir tout dit à quelqu'un t'as soulagé.**

Je hoche la tête pour confirmer ses dire avant de lui embrasser la joue pour le remercier. Il sourit bêtement tandis qu'une lueur s'allume dans ses yeux; il se penche vers moi.

** \- Au fait, pourquoi tu ne voulais aller que dans les deux premières divisions ou la mienne ? **Me demande-t-il.

À cette question je sens mes joues chauffer et en voyant l'amusement du cuisinier, je devine les rougissements qui apparaissent sur mon visage. Affreusement génée, je tente de me dégager du lit mais Satch me retient.

** \- S'il-te-plaît... **chuchote-t-il en me faisant les yeux doux.

Kawaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaï***** ! On dirait le Chat Botté dans Shrek ! Mais je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, c'est la honte. Il continue de me fixer ainsi sans se douter de la bataille mémorable que ça créé dans ma tête. Je lui dis ? NON ! Ça craint... Oui mais il m'a écouté et aidé. Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire une chose pareille, il va se foutre de moi.

Je lui dois bien ça...

À cette pensée je sais que je suis vaincue et que malgré mes récitences je vais lui dire. Je soupire bruyament et sachant parfaitement que je suis aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse, j'évite soigneusement son regard en lorsque je lui répond :

** \- C'est parce que... tous les trois... vous... vous êtes... **Bégayais-je.

** \- Nous sommes ? **Me presse Satch, sa curiosité piquée à vif.

** \- Vous êtes mes personnages préférés... **Finis-je légèrement génée.

Le cuisinier en chef me fixe incrédule pendant quelques instants avant d'exploser de rire. Passablement agacée de sa réaction, bien que ce soit celle à laquelle je m'attendais, je gonfle les joues et lui tourne résolument le dos pour lui montrer que je le boude.

Au bout d'un momment il se calme et je retiens de justesse un petit cri de surprise lorsque deux mains attrapent ma taille et me retourne. Je me retrouve donc de nouveau face à face avec l'autre abruti de chatain. Un sourire machiavélique se dessine sur ses lèvres me faisant frissonner d'apréhension et il s'amuse à jouer avec mes joues rebondies.

** \- Alors comme ça Marco, Ace et moi sommes tes personnages préférés du niaga. **Me nargue-t-il.

** \- C'est un ****_manga_****. **Le repris-je juste pour l'embêter. Il se contente d'hausser les épaules.

** \- Sinon il y a une raison particulière à cette préférence ?**

Je hoche la tête, toujours aussi rouge, avant de lui taper les mains pour qu'il arrête de jouer avec mes joues.

** \- Et c'est quoi ?**

Alors là tu peux toujours crever pour que je te le dise ! Je le fusille du regard pour bien le lui faire comprendre. Et il peut me faire les yeux du Chat Botté autant qu'il veut, cette fois-ci je ne cèderai pas. Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire que c'est parce que ils sont trop classe et trop beaux ?

**_Pourquoi pas ? _**S'incruste Argaïl. **_C'est mignon tout plein._**

_**Parce que**. _Gueulais-je en rougissant encore plus si possible.

** \- Pas grave. **S'exclame Satch, me faisant sursauter. **Il faut absolument que je dise ça aux deux autres.**

Il se lève et s'apprête à sortir mais je lui saute dessus pour le plaquer au lit de toutes mes forces.

** \- T'as pas intêret ! **Paniquais-je.

** \- Sinon quoi ? **Ricane le maître coq.

Je lui sers mon sourire le plus diabolique tandis qu'il perd le sien petit à petit.

** \- Sinon je vais dire à tout le monde que tu as une relation avec Whitey Bay². **Déclarais-je.

Toutes traces de couleurs disparaissent du visage du pauvre cuisinier de Barbe Blanche.

** \- Comment tu sais ?**

** \- Oh mais je n'étais pas sure. C'est ta réaction qui a confirmé mes soupçons. **Expliquais-je toute fière.

**POV Satch**

Aïe ! Elle m'a eut en beauté. Faut dire que je l'ai un peu cherché aussi... Mais il ne faut surtout pas que l'équipage soit au courant. Bien que ma Reine des Glaces soit une alliée du Paternel, nous avons décidé de garder notre relation secrète. Et puis mes frères vont avoir une raisons de plus de se foutre de moi.

Je lance un regard assassin à ma petite soeur qui me fait un espèce de petit sourire innocent. Elle est trop mignonne avec ses beaux yeux et...

STOP ! Je dois d'abord régler un problème. Son sourire s'élargit et elle annonce toute guillerette :

** \- On va faire un pacte !**

Je ne répond pas, attendant qu'elle poursuive, ce qu'elle s'empresse de faire :

** \- Toi tu ne dis rien sur ce que je viens de dire et en échange je me tais sur Whitey Bay et toi.**

** \- Marché conclu. **Soupirais-je après un instant d'hésitation en serrant sa main tendue.

La porte s'ouvre laissant entrer un tigre blanc qui la referme ensuite derrière lui avant de s'installer sur les genoux de la blonde qui le caresse pour son plus grand plaisir. Je fixe le félin de façon désespérée comme si j'espérais une aide quelconque de sa part et en plus j'ai l'impression qu'il se fou de moi. Ce qui est fort probable. Véxé, je me retourne vers sa maîtresse.

** \- Mais j'avais trop envie de le dire à l'Allumette et à l'Ananas. **Geignis-je.

En face de moi Gaby papillone des yeux avant d'éclater de rire. J'hésite entre me véxé pour de bon ou bien la suivre dans son hiralité. Finalement, heureux de voir son visage de nouveau rayonnant, je fini par rire avec elle de ma propre bêtise.

Une fois que nous sommes calmés nous essuyons nos larmes respectives et ma jeune soeur s'effondre sur son lit.

** \- Ah, je suis vidée. **Souffle-t-elle.

** \- Dors petite soeur et quand tu te réveilleras nous ferons la fête.**

** \- Hum. **

Elle hoche le tête et s'installe confortablement contre le poitrail d'Argaïl qui a grandit. Je tripote sa chevelure dorée et elle s'endors rapidement sous le bercement des vagues et le doux ronronnement de son totem.

Je sors du lit et m'adresse au tigre immaculé.

** \- Tu reste avec elle ? **Lui demandais-je tout en sachant le réponse plus qu'évidente.

Il hoche sa grosse tête en signe d'approbation.

** \- Ok, je te la laisse. Je vais voir où en sont les autres. **Murmurais-je. **Vous nous rejoignez dès elle se réveille. D'acc ?**

Nouveau hochement de tête. Je souris et lui offre une caresse avant de sortir avec un signe de la main. Je referme doucement la porte derrière moi et traverse le dédale de couloir du Moby Dick toutes mes pensées tournées vers ma récente soeur. Je suis heureux d'avoir été celui auquel elle s'est confiée. J'espère que tout ira mieux bien que le problème "_Teach_" m'inquiète encore un peu.

J'arrive enfin sur le pont du bateau et la scène que je surprend me fait tomber la machoire jusqu'aux pieds.

**Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡**

**Kawaï : **Version française de mignon.

**Whitey Bay : **Capitaine d'un équipage pirate du Nouveau Monde, elle est connue sous le nom de "Reine des Glaces" et elle est aussi une alliée de Barbe Blanche.


	9. IX Secret et fête d'intégration

**Hello la compagnie ! Comment ça va-t-il ? Moi ça va bien. Je vous publie aujourd'hui le 9ème chapitre de ma fiction ! **

**Je dois vous avouer que j'ai eu un peu du mal à l'écrire celui-là et que vu la tendance qu'ont les professeurs à nous ensevelir sous les devoirs, je risque de prendre un peu de retard par la suite. Je m'en excuse d'avance mais je ne peux vraiment pas faire autrement. Et puis même si j'adore écrire, l'IRL avant tout. Et si certains se plaignent ben... tant pis.**

**Bref, sur ce je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture à tous ! ^_-**

* * *

**IX. Secret et fête d'intégration**

Rhaaaaaaaaaa... Fait chauuuuuuuud !

Je suis sur un mât d'un bateau géant et je suis en train de cuire sur place au sens propre du therme. Je m'appelle Lara et je sens que je vais finir en poulet grillé.

Alors que je m'apprête à reprendre mes jérémiades là où je les ai laissées, un cri effrayant éclate dans le silence de cette journée à la chaleur écrasante :

** \- QUOIIIII ?**

Apeurée, je manque de mourir d'une crise cardiaque; je ne sais pas par quel miracle j'ai survécu. En face de moi mes amies, Estelle et Josepha essaient de me convaincre qu'il vaudrait mieux se barrer de ce bateau de fous. Je sais pertinemment que c'est ce que je devrais faire mais comme on dit : la curiosité est un vilain défaut. Et sous les regards désespérés et terrorisés de mes deux amies, je saute et attérie sur le bastingage afin de suivre la conversation apparemment très intéressante des humains de ce navire. Et ouais, je comprend les humains; qui a dit que nous étions stupides ? C'est eux qu'ils le sont, c'est eux qui ne nous comprennent pas et non le contraire. Nan mais oh !

Cet équipage est entièrement composé de mâles et ils ont tous l'air extrêmement surpris sauf deux d'entre eux qui se trouvent face au groupe dont les machoires menacent de se décrocher. L'un d'eux est gigantesque et plus vieux que tous les autres avec une grande moustache blanche, il semle amusé. Le deuxième a une taille un peu plus normale et une tête qui ressemble à un ananas et en plus sa coiffure ferait un super nid. Mais comme ce mec a une tête toute sauf accueillante, je ne préfère pas prendre le risque de lui sauter dessus pour m'installer dans ses cheveux. Par contre, il semble plutôt blasé du spectacle qu'offre les membres de son équipages, limite désespéré.

Un de ceux qui ont apparemment eut la surprise de leur vie se reprend et s'approche des deux autres. Il est brun avec une tête d'abruti fini et un chapeau de cowboy orange plus un affreux collier de grosses perles rouges.

** \- Pourquoi vous ne le dites que maintenant ? **Demande-t-il.

** \- Parce que Gaby ne doit pas être au courant. **Explique le géant à la moustache en forme de croissant de lune.

** \- Et pourquoi ne lui dit-on pas ? **Tiens, j'avais pas vu qu'il y avait un Homme-Poisson dans les rangs. En tous cas il n'a pas l'air très content. **C'est quand même d'elle qu'on parle.**

** \- Ce n'est pas à nous de lui dire. **Tranche Ananas-Blondie.

Un silence prend place sur le pont; on dirait qu'ils ont compris. Ben pas moi. Je soupire, agacée de m'être déplacée pour quelque chose de si peu intéressant et m'apprête à m'envoler lorsque le brun de tout à l'heure m'écrase avec son coude en voulant s'appuyer sur le bastingage. Non mais quel crétin ! Ça fait super mal ! Très énervée, je lui pince le bras le plus fort possible, lui arrachant un petit cri de douloureuse surprise. Il se retourne en sursaut vers moi, retirant son membre meurtri de mon dos.

** \- D'où tu me fais mal ? **S'énerve-t-il dans ma direction sous les yeux ahuris des autres hommes.

Je le défi du regard sans lui répondre, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Bien fait ! Soudain un sourire machiavélique se dessine sur ses lèvres et face à son aura meurtrière un long frisson de peur me parcourt la colonne vertébrale.

** \- Ça tombe bien, je commençais sérieusement à avoir faim. **Il lève son bras qui s'enflamme d'un coup tandis qu'un filet de bave coule doucement de sa bouche. **Un bon poulet grillé pour un petit apéro.**

Affolée, je reste quelques temps pétrifiée avant d'éviter un coup et de m'envoler précipitemment. Et c'est comme ça que je me retrouve poursuivie par un feu follet taré qui me prend pour son apérétif.

**POV Marco**

Sérieux Ace est vraiment un gamin... il a tellement faim qu'il poursuit une mouette avec l'intention de la bouffer. Une mouette stupide qui plus est, parce que au lieu de s'envoler à travers le ciel pour semer le brun, elle se contente de voler bas sur le bateau ce qui fait qu'Ace peut toujours lui courir après.

Soudain la porte d'en face s'ouvre et laisse apparaître Satch, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Et lorsqu'il découvre le cirque de notre petit frère, ses yeux s'écarquillent et sa machoire en tombe de surprise.

** \- Oï, Ace ! **S'égosille-t-il. **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous !?**

Le susnommé se retourne dans la direction du hurlement, la mouette fait de même et comme ils continuent de courir sans regarder où ils vont, ils finissent par se prendre la mat en pleine face. Un temps de silence passe sur le pont avant que tout le monde n'explose de rire. Même Père. Je souris amusé et secoue le tête; il est vraiment désespérant. Et dire que maintenant on en a deux comme lui... Quoique j'espère que Gaby sera un peu plus intelligente quand même.

Le Commandant de la 2nd division se remet rapidement du choc et attrape l'oiseau sonné par les pattes pour le brandir fièrement sous les yeux exaspérés du cuisinier.

** \- J'ai faim ! **Déclare le brun aux tâches de rousseur.

** \- Si tu veux manger, tu attends comme tout le monde que Gaby se réveille. **Tranche le barbu. **Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de lâcher cet oiseau. Qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'il n'est pas périmé ?**

Ace laisse tomber le volatile, dégouté par la dernière phrase du 4ème Commandant. La mouette se remet sur ses pattes tant bien que mal avant de prendre son envol non sans avoir fusillé les deux bruns du regard.

Le Paternel se redresse sur son fauteuil et s'adresse au coq :

** \- Satch, comment va ma fille ? **Demande-t-il, redevenant sérieux.

** \- Elle va mieux, elle se repose et nous rejoint à son réveil.**

Je lance un regard interrogateur à mon frère et Ace ouvre la bouche mais Satch nous coupe dans notre élan, ne laissant aucune question franchir nos lèvres.

** \- Je ne dirais rien d'autre. **Déclare-t-il d'une voix qui n'inclut aucune objection.

Je hoche la tête et lève les mains en signe de paix tandis que le brun aux tâches de rousseur se renfrogne. Soudain il lève la tête, étrangement sérieux, il demande :

** \- Où est Teach ?**

** \- Il est parti dans sa cabine. **Répond un gars de la seconde division.

** \- Après avoir écouté Père, bien sûr. **Semble-t-il utile de rajouter à un autre.

Mais Ace ne fait plus attention à eux et se dirige vers la cabine du semi-géant. Lorsque notre jeune frère n'est plus visible, un brouhaha indescriptible explose sur le pont du Moby Dick. Ben oui, quand plus de 1600 hommes parlent en même temps ça ne peut pas passer inaperçu. Surtout que les pirates de cet équipage sont les pires comères du Shin Sekai. Les vieilles femmes des villages font pâle figure comparé à eux.

Exaspéré par autant de bruit, je soupire et m'avance d'un pas en direction de l'équipage. Le silence se fait peu à peu et bientôt tous les visages sont tournés dans ma direction, attendant les ordres.

** \- Bon tout le monde à son poste. Tout doit être prêt quand Gaby se réveillera. **Déclarais-je avec un sourire. **Ce soir on fait la fête !**

** \- OUAIIIIIIIIIIS ! **Hurlent mes frères en réponse.

Tous se dispersent pour s'afférer aux tâches qu'on leur a confié. Tout le monde fait quelque chose et ceux qui ont fini, vont filer un coup de main aux autres. Et tout cela dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Quand à moi, je m'occupe de vérifier si le cap du bateau est toujours bon et ensuite je vais, à mon tour, aider mes frères.

De son fauteuil, Oyaji nous observe, un sourire aux lèvres.

**Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡**

Oh mon Dieu ! Un de mes plus gros fantasme vient d'apparaître sous mes yeux ! Sous la douce chaleur du soleil et l'ombre des nuages de barbe-à-papa, je saute de mon embarcation de fortune pour attérir sur la plage de sucre glace parsemée de galets M&amp;Ms. Des étoiles plein les yeux, je marche en direction de la foret afin de découvrir le reste de l'île qui m'ouvre les bras. Des arbres en tous genres se succèdent sous mes yeux émerveillés : des arbres à viandes, à fraises tagada, fruits secs... Il y en a même un avec des pommes d'amour ! Je traverse un champ de fleur en pâte d'amande avant de m'enfoncer de nouveau dans la partie boisée de l'île pour arriver devant un paysage de rêves. Entre les arbres, une gigantesque cascade de limonade fraiche coule entre des rochers dragibus. Des gâteaux aussi eaux qu'apétissants on poussés ici et là, tels des champignons, deux crocodiles (_NDA__: les bonbons._) nagent tranquillement dans le petit lac dans lequel se jette la cascade. Il y a aussi plusieurs petits lapins en chocolat qui me passent devant en sautillant joyeusement. Au loin, je peux apercevoir les montagnes de pièces-montées ainsi que le volcan, dont la roche est faîte de speculoos, qui crache des jets de ce qui me semble être de l'_Oasis_.

Totalement perdue dans la contemplation de cette merveille, un grondement sonore me sort de mes pensées en me brisant le tympans au passage. Pfffffff... Evidemment, il fallait qu'il y ait une bestiole pour casser l'ambiance. Légèrement déprimée, je me retourne pour faire face à un ours... Naaaan, un grizzly plutôt. Et encore, même un grizzly est deux fois plus petit et moins gros que _ça_. Bref, pour faire face à un ours géant. Quelque peu énervée que cet abruti me dérange, je lui balance mon poing dans l'estomac. Je m'enfonce jusqu'au coude dans le ventre de l'animal avec une facilité déconcertante. Alors qu'il s'effondre, j'observe ma main sous toutes les coutures avec interrogation avant de sauter de joie en hurlant :

** \- TROOOOOOOOOOP BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEN !**

D'un bond, j'attéri sur le corps de l'ours pour de nouveau plonger ma main dans son abdomen en passant par le trou que j'ai fait précédemment. Je fouille dans les entrailles de la peluche géante pour ressortir les paumes toutes gluantes et collantes à souhait.

** \- DE LA GUIMAAAAAAAAAAUVE ! **criais-je avant d'exploser de rire.

Bon, je crois que je vais faire une petite pause de quelques jours sur cette île. Je dois me reposer.

**_T'as pas assez dormi durant la semaine peut être ?_**

**_Rhaaaaaa ! Mais tais-toi ! Tu casses tout là !_**

**_Tu me désespère..._**

_**Arrête de râler un peu et profite. C'est SUPER !**_

**_Pffff..._**

Quelle rabat-joie j'vous jure...

**_Tant pis pour toi !_**

Coupant la conversation télépatique, je reporte mon attention sur mon petit coin d'paradis.

Je passe donc ma journée à manger, à dormir, à jouer, à... à rien foutre quoi.

Lorsque le soleil commence à se coucher, je m'affale sur un shamallow et mes paupières se ferment d'elles-mêmes petit à petit. C'est fou ! J'ai rien foutu de la journée et j'ai dû faire au moins trois siestes et je suis pourtant assez crevée pour m'endormir aussi tôt.

Un mouvement dans mon dos se fait entendre mais j'ai trop la flemme pour faire quoi que ce soit...

Alors qu'une voix s'élève, je m'enfonce dans les méandres du sommeil sans essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle dit.

**Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡**

**POV Gaby**

Le réveil de ma sieste fut très doux. Faut dire que depuis que dans le monde de _One Piece_ on est pas toujours réveillé de la façon dont on l'aurait voulu. Et à mon avis, pas que dans le manga... Et encore moi ça peut aller, je suis plus du matin que ma soeur. Johanna est systématiquement d'une humeur massacrante au réveil.

Enfin revenons au présent. Je suis dans ma nouvelle cabine. Je fait partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, de la seconde division; donc avec cet abruti de cowboy orange pour Commandant. Et j'ai récemment agressé un de mes nouveaux _nakama_, si je peux appeler ce porc comme ça. Je grimace un bon coup avant de me redresser, réveillant Argaïl au passage.

**_Ça va mieux ? _**Demande-t'il. **_Tu as bien dormi ?_**

**_Oui merci. Toi ça va ?_**

**_Mieux que toi en tous cas. _**Rétorque-t'il.

Je lui souris et me lève pour me diriger vers la porte de ma cabine, mon totem sur mes talons. Alors que j'ouvre la porte il se manifeste de nouveau dans mon esprit.

**_Au fait, j'ai pensé à un truc..._**

Je me contente de le fixer en silence, attendant patiemment la suite.

**_Tu sais tout à l'heure quand Satch a dit que ta présence pourrais peut être changer le cours de l'histoire ?_ Je hoche le tête. _Et bien, il se pourrait que le fait que tu sois là fasse changer cet homme._**

Je ne parle toujours pas, réfléchissant à ce que mon tigre vient de me dire. Le silence s'éternise.

**_Tu ne crois pas ? _**Demande Argaïl au bout d'un temps.

**_Peut être... Je n'avais pas pensé à cette option. _**Avouais-je. **_Donc si je comprend bien, tu voudrais que je m'excuse et que je reparte sur de nouvelles bases avec Teach en espérant qu'il change d'objectif avec le temps ? _**Récapitulais-je.

**_Oui. Ça pourrait marcher après tout... Et puis il est peut être sympas ce mec !_**

Je rigole doucement devant son enthousiasme tandis qu'il grimpe sur mon épaule pour s'installer autour de ma nuque. Je lui gratte entre les oreilles pour le remercier et me dirige vers le pont en essayant de me rappeler le chemin dans ce dédale de couloir qu'est ce navire.

Enfin, je trouve la porte que je cherche depuis binetôt un bon quart d'heure. Je la pousse et m'étonne de voir le soleil déjà couché. Mais j'ai dormi combien de temps ?

** \- ELLE EST REVEILLEE ! **hurle une voix.

Toutes les têtes se retournent vers moi, un grand sourire au visage. Izou passe derrière moi et me pousse au centre du pont. Une main me donne une choppe de saké entre les miennes. Barbe Blanche en face de moi se lève alors de son fauteuil et annonce d'une voix tonitruante :

** \- Gaby. Te voici désormais une Shirohigue Kaizokudan. Bienvenue parmis nous ! QUE LA FETE COMMENCE !**

** \- OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! **Hurle l'équipage en réponse.

Les cuisiniers sortent d'un seul coup des cuisines avec des centaines de milliers de plats aussi gigantesques qu'appétissants. Tout le monde est joyeux, quelques abrutis dancent au milieu en chantant totalement faux. Sous le regard insistants de certains de mes nouveaux frères je bois ma choppe cul-sec.

** \- Et bien. T'as pas froid aux yeux gamine ! **Ricane-t'on.

** \- Chu pas une gamine. **Grondais-je menaçante, les faisant encore plus rire.

Ace arrive soudain devant moi avec un grand plat de viandes diverses et variées ainsi qu'avec une nouvelle choppe d'alcool qu'il me tend dans un grand sourire. Heureuse je m'assit en tailleur en face de lui et nous engloutissons notre repas tout en riant et discutant joyeusement.

La fête se passa sans encombres, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Je me suis même excusée auprès de Teach sous l'oeil fier de Satch. Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir été accepté. Mon rêve le plus fou est en train de se réaliser. J'espère juste que je ne vais pas me réveiller...

J'adore vraiment cet équipage.


	10. X On fait la paix ?

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey ! Comment que ça va mes lamacornes adorés ? Je suis désolée de mon retard mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas faire autrement.**

**Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps et vous laisse découvrir ce dixième chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture ! ^_-**

* * *

**X. On fait la paix ?**

_Flash back_

Dans la cabine de Marshall D. Teach

Ace a rejoint son subordonné dans le dortoir des membres de la seconde division suite à l'explication du Paternel et de Marco. Il doit absolument lui parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer avec la nouvelle recrue. Le semi-géant est assit sur sa couchette, totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Le jeune Commandant s'avance et s'arrête en face de lui, le sortant de ses esprits.

**\- Commandant ? **S'enquit le plus vieux en fixant le brun.

**\- Teach, **commence Ace, **as-tu la moindre idée de pourquoi elle a réagi ainsi ?**

**\- Je n'en sais absolument rien. **Grommelle l'homme. **Je ne comprend plus rien. Et le pire c'est que c'est déjà la deuxième à faire ça la première fois qu'elle me voit.**

Le pyroman hausse un sourcil interrogatif sans lâcher l'autre des yeux.

**\- Ouais... **_**Elle **_**aussi m'a frappé la première fois que nous nous sommes vus.**

**\- Pourtant vous semblez en bon terme tous les deux. Non ? **S'étonne le Commandant de la seconde flotte.

**\- Si si. **_**Elle **_**est venue s'excuser ensuite. **Explique-t'il.

Le silence retombe dans la salle. Le plus vieux observe son supérieur, attendant la suite tandis que ce dernier est plongé dans ses réflexions. On pourrait presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en route. Ace lève les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de Teach.

**\- Bon on attend de voir ce que compte faire Gaby. Mais n'oublie pas qu'elle est désormais ta supérieure, alors quoi qu'elle te dise tu te dois de lui obéir. Et si jamais il y a le moindre problème tu me préviens moi ou Père. **Ordonne-t'il.** Suis-je assez clair ?**

Le demi-géant hoche le tête en signe d'approbation est suis son Commandant à l'extérieur afin d'aider les autres à finaliser les préparatifs de la fête.

Lors de la fête en l'honneur de Gabrielle

Teach est appuyé contre le bastingage, une choppe de bière à la main, en pleine conversation avec un de ses frères. Soudain, une main se pose sur son épaule. Le brun fai volte face pour plonger dans une mer émeraude.

**\- Je pourrais te parler s'il-te-plaît ? **Demande Gaby à son intention. Il hoche la tête tandis que la jeune fille se tourne en direction de l'homme avec qui il parlait. **Seuls...**

L'autre aquiesce et après un signe de la main s'éloigne vers le centre du pont où quelques bourrés tentaient des pas de danses maladroits. Gabrielle s'appuit sur le bastingage et son regard se perd dans l'horizon. À ses côtés, Teach attend patiemment qu'elle commence à parler.

**\- Je suis désolée... **murmure-t'elle.

Voyant qu'elle est sincère mais qu'elle ne compte pas poursuivre, le semi-géant s'adosse sur le bois avant de dire à son tour :

**\- Je ne t'en veux pas. **Gaby sort de sa contemplation pour le regarder, étonnée. Il poursuit.** Mais j'aimerais au moins savoir la raison pour laquelle tu m'as frappé alors qu'on ne se connais même pas.**

Un petit sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

**\- Mais moi je te connais. **Souffle-t'elle. **Bien plus que tu ne le pense...**

C'est au tour du plus vieux de regarder la blonde, abasourdi et pas sûr de bien avoir compris. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser la moindre question, elle continue :

**\- Quand à la raison, **elle marque une légère pause, **tu ne la comprendrais pas.**

**\- Tu me prends vraiment pour un abruti ?**

**\- Non, mais tu le sauras le moment venu.**

Teach s'apprête à protester mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Gaby il ravala ses paroles. Il ne la fera pas changer d'avis. Un long soupir franchit ses lèvres et il se redresse pour se tourner vers sa nouvelle supérieure pour lui sourire avec hésitation.

**\- Alors on fait la paix ?**

Elle se retourne vers lui pour le fixer et ensuite lui sourire gentiment en hochant positivement la tête.

**\- Mais il ya tout de même quelque chose qui m'étonne. **Teach attend la suite, surpris. **Tu ne m'en veux même pas un petit peu ? Je t'ai pourtant frappé sans raison apparente.**

Le plus vieux rit doucement en comprenant ce qui occupe la jeune fille et il lui répond :

**\- Ce n'est pas grand chose, tu n'es pas la première à me faire le coup. À vrai dire, tu es la deuxième qui réagit ainsi. La première fois j'étais vraiment furieux et si mes frères et Père ne m'avait pas retenus je lui aurait sauté dessus. **Il marque une pause et Gaby ne dit rien, l'écoutant attentivement. **Et puis tu t'es excusée et tu sembles sincère.**

**\- Merci. **Murmure-t'elle avec un grand sourire.

**\- Mais je dois avouer que tu as une sacrée droite pour ton âge et ta carrure.**

**\- Et ouais. **Affirme la blonde en toute modestie. **Et sinon, ça c'est terminé la première fois qu'on t'ai frappé ?**

**\- Oh mon histoire te plaît à ce que je vois, **ricane-t'il. **Et bien, elle s'est excusée et on est devenus potes. Elle est super sympas.**

**\- Elle ? C'est une fille ? **S'exclame Gabrielle. **Et il se serait passé quoi si le reste de l'équipage n'avait pas été là d'après toi ?**

**\- Je me serais fait laminer.**

**\- Tant que ça ?**

**\- Exploser.**

**\- Elle est si forte ?**

**\- Démonter.**

**\- Ah ouais quand même... Et c'est qui ?**

**\- Tu es bien curieuse dis-moi. **Teach sourit et il avisa plus loin Marco lui faire signe de se taire. **Mais tu le sauras bientôt.**

**\- Mais c'est dégueulasse ça ! **Crie la jeune fille, scandalisée.

Le semi-géant s'éloigne en ricanant sans faire attention aux protestations de cette dernière. Furieuse la blondes aux mèches turquoises couru et avant qu'il ne puisse l'esquiver, elle se jeta sur son dos pour s'y cramponner.

**\- Oïe ! Dégage de là gamine !**

**\- Gamine ? **Gronde dangereusement la susnommée.

Le pirate tente de la décrocher mais c'est qu'elle ne veut pas partir en plus !

**\- Je te préviens, Gaby, tu devrais descendre. **Fait-il avec un sourire amusé.

**\- Nan. **S'entête-t'elle en reserrant sa prise sur sa monture.

Teach passe alors ses gros bras sous les cuisses de la jeune fille et s'élance à travers le pont en courant. Gabrielle éclate de rire et l'encourage sous les regards amusés et bourrés du reste de l'équipage.

_Fin flash-back_

**POV Ace**

Raaaaaaaah ! Mais c'est pas possible d'avoir autant mal au crâne. J'ai l'impression d'avoir Oyaji qui joue avec un marteau dans ma tête. Et en plus j'ai des pensées bizarres...

**\- Allez, on se bouge là-dedans ! **Hurle un certain blond un peu plus haut.** Si ça vous mets dans des états pareil, vous ne ferez plus la fête.**

Nan mais je vous jure qu'un jour je vais en faire du poulet grillé de ce phénix à deux balles. Je le fusille du regard tout en continuant de passer le balais paresseusement.c'est une des choses que je déteste le plus : ranger et nettoyer après avoir fait la fête. En plus celle d'hier avait été vraiment géniale, les cuisiniers de l'équipage se sont surpassés. Il y avait des viandes de toutes sortes et du très bon saké. En y repensant, Gaby m'a impressioné la veille, elle a une sacrée descente. Elle a dû boire deux fois plus que moi, une véritable alcoolo je vous dis et à 16 ans en plus. Tssss... Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui je vous jure. N'importe quoi. D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, elle est où ? Je parcours le pont du regard à sa recherche sans l'apercevoir. Si elle s'est défiler pour ne pas laver je vais lui passer un savon dont elle va se souvenir. C'est le cas de le dire. Je suis trop fort en jeux de mots. J'éclate de rire sous les yeux ahuris et inquiets de mes frères autour de moi.

**\- Ça y est, il est devenu complêtement fou... **soupire quelqu'un.

**\- Déjà qu'en temps normal il n'est pas très bien dans sa tête alors si il devient fou il va falloir l'enfermer.**

San prêter attention à leurs commentaires stupides, je continue de rire. Pourquoi je ris déjà ? Je m'arrête net et commence à fouiller dans ma mémoire la raison pour laquelle je riais. Je cherche toujours désespéremment quand tout à coup quelque chose attérit à côté de moi, me faisant bondir et crier de surprise.

**\- Ben alors, j'espère que c'est à cause la gueule de bois parce que si tu ne sens pas les ennemis ça va pas le faire. **Se moque une voix.

**\- Je t'avais senti d'abord. **Grognais-je mécontent.

**\- Mais oui bien sur, et c'est pour ça que tu as crier comme une fille. **Raille-t'elle.

**\- N'importe quoi. **M'exclamais-je indigné.

Gabrielle pouffe doucement tandis qu'Argaïl saute de son épaule pour attérir sur la mienne et me lécher la joue.

_**Bonjour ! **_Entendis-je. Ne connaissant pas cette voix, je tourne la tête dans tout les sens pour tenter d'identifier mon interlocuteur. Comme je ne le trouve pas, je plonge mon regard dans les émeraudes qui servent de yeux à ma nouvelle soeur.

**\- Tu as entendu ? **Lui demandais-je.

Elle me regarde bizarrement avant de me questionner.

**\- Ben entendu quoi ?**

Vu comment elle me regarde, elle doit me prendre pour un abruti.

_**Il y a de quoi en même temps... **_Intervient de nouveau la voix.

**\- C'est qui ? **Fis-je fortemment.

_**Parle moins fort, je suis dans ta tête.**_

_**Oh mon Dieu je deviens schizophrène !**_Paniquais-je intérieurement

_**Nan mais tu es vraiment stupide ma parole... **_Soupire ma deuxième personnalité.

_**Et oh, sois poli tu veux !**_Grognais-je.

Quelque chose bouge sur mon épaule et j'apperçois le tigre de Gabrielle qui n'a toujours pas bougé et qui me regarde bizarrement. Il semblerait presque... désespéré ?

**POV Gaby**

Ace est vraiment bizarre ce matin, il parle tout seul. Il a peu être pas fini de se désaouler. Ouais c'est sûrement ça. Je lève la main dans la ferme intention de le sortir de ses pensées lorsque Argail entre dans les miennes.

_**Il est vraiment stupide... **_Soupire-t'il.

Je le fixe étonnée.

_**Ben ouais. **_

_**Je lui ais juste dit bonjour et il croit qu'il est devenu schizopalène...**_

_**Schizophrène. **_Le repris-je.

_**Oui c'est ça, et que je suis sa seconde personnalité.**_

Je le fixe ahurie avant de littéralement exploser de rire sous l'incompréhension des personnes autour de nous. Je rigole tellement que mes jambes n'arrivent plus à me soutenir et je m'écroule sur le sol, les larmes au yeux.

**\- Ça y est Ace a contaminé Gaby... **Soupire quelqu'un.

**\- On a deux gamins tarés et chiants sur les bras maintenant. **Se plaint un autre en les observant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je parvient à me calmer mais je reste par terre à cause de mes jambes qui tremblent encore un peu. Mes frères semblent intrigués et forment désormais un cercle autour de nous, pleins d'interrogations dans les yeux. De vraies commères je vous jure. Mon Commandant, lui, est tout aussi étonné qu'eux, il me regarde comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. Je me redresse un peu et plongeant mon regard dans le sien un peu perdu, je réfrène mon envie de rire et je lui explique le plus calmement et clairement possible :

**\- Non Ace, tu n'es pas schizophène. C'est juste Argaïl qui a voulu te dire bonjour. **Ace sursaute quelque peu avant de fusiller mon totem du regard. Je me tourne alors vers la foule de curieux. **Bon maintenant Argaïl peut communiquer avec vous par la pensée, mais seulement quand il vous touche.**

Leur réaction ne se fait pas attendre longtemps.

**\- QUOOOOOOOOOOOI !? **Hurlent-ils.

**\- Seulement quand il vous touche. **Précisais-je avec amusement devant leur têtes effarées.

**\- Mais pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit plus tot ? **S'exclama l'un d'eux.

**\- J'avais oublié...**

**\- COMMENT TU FAIS POUR OUBLIER UN TRUC PAREIL !?**

Derrière moi Ace caresse affectusement la tête d'Argaïl et semble soulagé.

**\- Ouf... Donc je ne suis pas fou... Tu sais que tu m'as fais peur toi ?**

_**Tu t'es fait peur tout seul, abruti.**_

**\- Oï ! D'où tu m'insulte ? **S'énerve aussitôt le 2nd Commandant.

_**Je fais ce que je veux, imbécile. **_S'amuse à lui répondre Argaïl.

Une aura meurtrière enveloppe Ace qui s'élance à la poursuite du tigre. Ce dernier n'est pas fou, il s'échappe en vitesse pour éviter les attaques du jeune homme en colère. Sauf qu'il finit coincé entre un mur et un brun aux tâches de rousseur enragé.

_**Bon, je n'ai apparemment plus le choix... Je vais devoir utiliser mon attaque ultime. **_Entendis-je dans mon esprit.

Il ferme les yeux et se concentre très fort avant de souffler un bon coup. Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, tous se figent.

Une minute passe, personne ne semble pouvoir le lâcher du regard.

**\- KAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI ! **hurle alors tout l'équipage hormis Ace et Gaby.

Argaïl a utilisé une de ses attaques les plus puissantes : _attaque ultime, les yeux du chat botté_. Devant tant de mignonnerie (si si, ce mot existe), les pirates de Barbe Blanche ont complêtement fondu. Et oui, je vous assure que c'est bien l'un des équipages pirates les plus puissants du monde. Désespérant n'est-ce pas ? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on s'y fait. Et après c'est nous les gamins ? Je te jure... C'est sûr qu'avec des ainés pareil comme _exemple_ on ne risque pas tellement de mûrir.

Soudain Ace prend feu et s'avance lentement vers mon totem en souriant méchament.

**\- Je vais te cramer... **Gronde-t-il d'une voix effrayante.

Oh mon dieu ! Argaïl va mourir ! Je hausse les épaules. Tant pis pour lui, c'est pas comme si il ne l'avait pas cherché. Que ça lui serve de leçon. Mais un homme se positionne devant mon Commandant et attrape mon tigre toujour en mode "_je suis trop mignon, ne me fais pas mal_" (personellement, moi ça me donne encore plus envie de le frapper...) pour le serrer contre lui.

**\- ACE ! **Hurle l'homme. **Comment peux-tu penser à vouloir faire du mal à cette mignonne petite chose ?**

_**Attends. **_Grommelle Argaïl. **_C'est moi la "mignonne petite chose" ?_**

Ne pouvant plus me retenir, j'explose de rire et mon totem, vexé, mord la main du mec qui le protégeait de l'allumette humaine. L'homme cri sous la douleur et la surprise puis, en colère, il s'écrit :

**\- Ace ! Carbonise moi ce truc !**

**\- Avec plaisir. Niak niark niark.**

S'en suivit alors une bataille générale sur le pont qu'on était sensé laver. Bon je pense que le nettoyage sera pour plus tard... Je m'avance en direction de la masse de pieds et de poings et attrape une personne en particulier pour le tirer derrière moi jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

**POV Ace**

J'étais tranquillement en train de casser la figure à mes frères lorsqu'une une main me tira en arrière. Avant que je ne puisse réaliser quoi que ce soit, je me retrouve dans les couloir du navire, Gaby en face de moi.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? **Demandais-je en boudant un peu.

Ben oui c'est vrai, à cause d'elle je me suis fait ridicuiser. Si elle me l'avait dit plus tôt à propos de la télépathie d'Argaïl, j'aurais eu l'air moins bête ! Voyant qu'elle ne répond pas, je m'apprête à lui balancer tout ce que je ressents la figure mais le visage sérieux qu'elle tourne alors vers moi me fais ravaler mes paroles. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi sérieuse que lorsqu'elle a défoncé le Tenryubito au parc d'attraction de Shaboady.

**\- Ace.**

Je me tais et attends la suite avec beaucoup d'attention.

**\- Il faut qu'on parle...**

* * *

**Panda1 *se jetant à genoux à vos pieds*: Désolééééééééééééééée ! Je suis vraiment tellement désolée ! Je suis en retard ! Je suis vraiment trop débile... Vraiment vraiment, sincèrement, désolééééééééééééééée ! ME PARDONNEREZ-VOUS UN JOUR !?**

**Panda2 *sourire sardonique*: En fait vous n'avez pas le choix je suis votre déesse Pandadoudoucornu la Magnifiquement Super Belle (Panda MSB pour les intimes). Vous me devez amour et fidèlité, quelques soient mes erreurs et mes conner...**

**Panda1 *fusille Panda2 du regard*: Tais-toi et laisse moi parler à mes lamacornes adorés !**

**Panda3 : D'où nos lecteurs chéris sont _tes _lamacornes adorés ? C'est nos lamacornes à toutes ! Commence pas à jouer les possessives ! è_é**

**Panda1 : Mais je t'em...**

**Panda4 *d'une voix froide et armée d'un regard menaçant*: C'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan !**

**Panda1, 2 et 3 *effrayées*: ...**

**Panda4 : Bien. *se désintéresse d'eux et se tourne vers vous* Nous avons eu quelques problèmes. Le cafard, ça vous parle ? **

**Pand****a3**** : Quelle sale bestiole tout de même !**

**Pand****a5**** : Pas faux.**

**Panda0 ou Pandadoudoucornu *le coupant et plongeant ses yeux dans les tiens*: Bon ben voilà... Je suis encore une fois, vraiment désolée du retard mais en ce moment je suis ce qu'on pourrait appeler au bout du rouleau. J'ai récemment pêter un cable et je suis extrêmement fatiguée. Je ne cherche en rien votre pitié mais il serait malpoli, je pense...**

**Panda5 : Et tu penses bien.**

**Panda2 : Pour une fois...**

**Pandadoudoucornu *les ignorant royalement (déessement, je suis une déesse non d'un homme !)* : ...de vous expliquer la raison de ce retard impardonnable. Enfin voilà, j'espère que vous ne nous en voulez pas trop.**

**Panda4**** : D'après vous, de quoi veut parler Gaby ? Quels seront les prochains évènements ?**

**Toutes : BBBP (Bons Bisous Baveux Pandicornesques) ! ^_-**

**PS : Je vois que vous avez découvert mes différentes personnalités. C'est assez cool malgré les nombreuses disputes qu'une colocation dans un esprit peut générer. Au moins je ne me sens jamais seule. Trève de plaisanterie, si jamais il reste des fautes, je m'en excuse, Dieu n'a pas voulu me refiler ces pouvoirs. Mais ça ne saurait tarder, l'affaire est en bon chemin...**


	11. Gomenasei !

**I'm soooooooooooo sorry !**

Il est vrai que je ne publie plus certaines fictions du jour au lendemain sans prévenir ou quoi. Donc ceci n'est malheureusement pas un chapitre mais juste une annonce, désolée.

Non ! Je n'abandonne pas mes fictions et Non ! Ce n'est pas un manque d'inspiration. C'est simplement un manque de temps et parfois une flemme atroce qui me retiens prisonnière. Ça craint, je sais. Mais bon OSEZ me dire que ça ne vous est _**JAMAIS**_arrivé, je ne vous croirais pas. Ou alors vous n'êtes tout simplement pas humain...

Si je publie de nouvelles fictions alors que d'autres sont en mode pause, c'est parce que je retrouve des écris dans les fins fonds de mon ordinateurs et que j'ai une petite seconde (et la force de volonté) pour les poster et répondre à vos review.

Je suis d'ailleurs en train d'écrire le chapitre suivant de chacune de mes fictions en cours (et oui, faut bien que les vacances servent à quelque chose tout de même ^^) mais je ne peut malheureusement pas vous promettre avoir le temps ou même la connexion internet pour vous les publier.

Et oui, je suis une grosse flemmarde et j'assume !

Voilà et encore désolée. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs remercier Anaploufette qui m'a donnée la force (et l'idée surtout ^^') de vous prévenir de ces légers, _très légers_, retards. Merci Ploufette XD

Bisx ^_-


	12. XI Des blagues et de la bagarre

**Hey ! Pardon pardon pardon pour ce retard ! Et voilà pardon.  
**

** :**** Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai fait rire, j'essaie de faire des blagues pas trop pourries et de faire rire mes lecteurs autant que possible. C'est toutjours plus sympas avec de l'humour. Et donc que tu me le dises me fait plaisir. Et oui, Ace se _pense_ adulte. Mais que veux-tu ? Chacun son délire ^_-**

**Nad-Guest**** : Hello ! Merci pour ta review et d'être encore là ! Effectivement cette phrase est assez flippante. Dès que quelqu'un me la dit, je panique et essaie de trouver ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mal. C'est horrible ! XD**

**Plouf**** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voilà la suite !**

**L1109 : ****Alors d'abord merci p****our ta review, je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise et... je ne répondrai pas à cette question. Je ne vais tout de même pas te spoiler la fin de cette histoire n'est-ce pas ? ^^**

**Littlejuju**** : Bonjour petite Juju ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis conte que _Les Folles d'un Autre Monde _te plaise et espère que ça te plaira toujours. Et peut être auras-tu les réponses à tes questions et hypothèses dans ce chapitre ^w^**

**nikkouyoku**** : Coucou ! Voilà j'ai pu posté la suite. Bien plus tard certes, mais elle est postée quand même ! Ouf ! J'ai cru que j'y arriverai jamais. J'espère que ma fiction est toujours assez fraiche dans ta tête et que ça te plaira encore. Merci pour ta review !**

**Seika-chan**** : Ahah ! That is the question ! Je ne répondrai pas à cette question ! Tu verras ^^ Merci de ta review**

**etolia07**** : Et voilà ! Et voilà ! Et voilà la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que tu prendras toujours autant de plaisir dans la lecture de cette fiction. **

**Donc voilà, merci à tous de me laisser des review ou même juste de me suivre ! Et maintenant...**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**XI. Des blagues et de la bagarre **

Deux silhouettes se faufilèrent dans les couloirs silencieux du Mobby Dick sans faire le moindre bruit. Leur plan était une parfaite réussite. Tout ce qu'il leur restait à faire désormais était de ne surtout pas manquer le résultat. Les silhouettes ricanèrent avant de se fondre dans les ombres du bateau. C'était pour bientôt...

Quelques heures plus tard, presque tous les pirates de Barbe Blanche étaient réveillés et s'affairaient dans le navire. Il restait encore quelques paresseux dans les dortoirs mais en général c'était le reste de la division de ceux-ci qui se chargeait de les réveiller... tout en douceur évidemment.

A cette heure-c i la plupart de l'équipage se trouvait dans le réfectoire pour le petit déjeuner. Mais ce matin, malgré les discussions joyeuses qui résonnaient dans la grande pièce, les hommes de Barbe Blanche étaient tendus. En effet, tous jetaient de fréquents coup d'œil à la porte d'entrée comme si ils attendaient quelques chose. A chaque fois que quelqu'un entrait, toutes les têtes se tournaient dans sa direction avant de se remettre à discuter comme si de rien n'était.

Soudain l'ambiance matinale fut déchirée par un terrible hurlement :

\- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !**

Un silence pesant tomba sur le bateau et dans le réfectoire tous les yeux fixaient la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit alors brutalement quelques secondes plus tard pour laisser entrer un Curiel furieux et des plus... coloré.

\- **Où sont-ils ?! **Hurla-t-il.

Une mouche passa puis, ne pouvant plus se retenir, tous les pirates explosèrent de rire devant l'accoutrement de leur frère.  
Le 10ème avait été affublé d'une magnifique perruque blonde aux boucles anglaises et parsemées d'une multitude de petits nœuds de toutes les couleurs. Son visage avait été méticuleusement maquillé : sa peau avait été blanchie par la poudre et ses joues rosies, il avait du fard à paupières bleu électrique et du mascara en masse ainsi que des lèvres d'un rouge éclatant. Et ses vêtements...

\- **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH ! MA ROBE ! **S'égosilla une infirmière horrifiée.

Curiel portait une jolie petite robe rose bonbon avec des froufrous qui lui arrivait aux genoux laissant ses jambes poilues à découvert.  
Le tout était assez... comique.

\- **Où sont-ils !? **Hurla de nouveau le pauvre Commandant de plus en plus furieux.

Soudain un flash l'aveugla et il se retourna pour voir Ace avec un appareil photo et un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête. Et derrière le Second Commandant, une Gabrielle hilare. Lorsque les deux plus jeunes croisèrent le regard rageur de leur victime ils ne purent s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche :

\- **Tu es magnifiiiiiiiiiique ma chéééériiiiiiie !**

** \- Absolument canon Curiel-chwaaaan !**

Avant de s'enfuir en courant, poursuivis par un Commandant travesti contre sa volonté et enragé leur hurlant de lui rendre ses vêtements.

De son côté Marco poussa un long soupir. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que la gamine était là et plusieurs semaines que les deux monstres faisaient les quatre cents coups. Les pirates en étaient venus à se méfier de chaque coin d'ombre. Dans leur propre navire ! Non mais oh ! Mais comme personne ne leur avait véritablement demandé d'arrêter... Marco soupira de nouveau longuement.  
Tant qu'ils ne s'attaquaient pas à lui...

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, alors que les pirates s'adonnaient à leurs deux activités favorites, soient boire et faire la sieste, la vigie s'écria :

\- **BATEAU A TRIBORD !**

Aussitôt l'équipage fut sur le qui-vive. Enfin un peu d'action !

** \- Des visiteurs... **Murmura Satch ravi.

\- **...venus d'ailleurs... Ooooooh ! **Poursuivit Gabrielle à côté de lui avant d'exploser de rire. **Tu sais dans Toy Story ? **Essaya-t-elle d'expliquer devant les regards ahuris de son frère. **Ouai nan oublis... **Soupira-t-elle face à l'incompréhension total du cuisinier en chef.

Ils se rapprochèrent alors du bastingage et avisèrent le Jolly Roger du navire qui approchait pour afin de déterminer qui étaient les nouveaux arrivants. Sur le drapeau était dessiné un crâne cornu sur trois os croisés. Le Jolly Roger du Yonku Kaidou aux Cent Bêtes.

Satch fronça les sourcils et jura. Qu'est-ce qu'une division de Kaidou foutait là ? Le quatrième Commandant se tourna en direction de son Père et de son Second pour les interroger du regard. Marco haussa les épaules et Barbe Blanche rit.

\- **Amusez-vous ! **Se contenta-t-il de dire.

Et comme si la réponse de leur Capitaine avait été le signal attendu, les pirates ennemis se jetèrent sur le pont du Mobby Dick et attaquèrent.

Gabrielle était ravie. Enfin un peur de bagarre ! Elle se tourna en direction d'Argaïl et lui ordonna mentalement de ne pas se transformer avant de se jeter dans la mêlée sans tenir compte des grognements de son totem. Elle donnait des coups de pieds et de poings, _Varlm_ se mouvait gracieusement autour d'elle en tranchant tout ce qui passait sous sa lame. Le combat faisait rage et un observateur avisé verrait que les pirates de Barbe Blanche prenait leur temps pour repousser leurs ennemis, souhaitant s'amuser un petit peu. Après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours que des crétins osaient attaquer le navire principal alors que quasiment tout l'équipage était présent.

Soudain, alors que Gaby tuait un autre pirate qui l'avait regardé avec un désir dégueulasse dans les yeux, une grande ombre recouvrit le pont et manqua d'écraser la moitié des personnes sur le pont en atterrissant. La jeune blonde fit un saut en arrière et se plaça derrière son Commandant sans lâcher le nouvel arrivant des yeux. Le nouvel arrivant était très grand bien que moins que Barbe Blanche et le sourire carnassier qu'il affichait ne signifiait rien de bon. En le voyant leurs ennemis stoppèrent leur combats et se placèrent derrière lui, attendant les ordres de leur supérieur. Ce dernier se tourna face à Edward Newgate et s'inclina ironiquement devant le Yonku.

\- **Barbe Blanche, c'est un grand honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer enfin. **Dit-il.

Le capitaine à la _moustache_ (ben oui il a pas de barbe Barbe Blanche... Faut pas chercher à comprendre) fronça les sourcils avant de prendre la parole à son tour :

\- **Et tu es ?**

**\- Je suis Inibaz le découpeur. **Annonça-t-il fièrement. **Je suis un des commandants du Yonku Kaidou au Cent Bêtes !**

Barbe Blanche se tendit violemment alors que Marco poussait un long soupir. A ses côtés Satch tiqua tandis que Ace ricanait dans son coin. D'autres ricanements se firent entendre un peu partout sur le pont et Gaby se tourna vers son voisin de gauche pour lui souffler sa pensée profonde :

\- **Ils ont vraiment des noms de plus en plus pourris. **

Son interlocuteur ne qu'acquiescer avec un sourire moqueur. Elle n'avait pas dû être très discrète parce qu'Inibaz se tourna dans sa direction pour la fusiller du regard. Absolument pas effrayée elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire innocent.

\- **Un peu de respect stupide femelle ! **Cracha-t-il. **Ne vois-tu pas que même ton Capitaine tremble de peur ?**

Ace s'interposa entre sa seconde et l'homme qui venait de l'insulter mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste en direction de l'abruti, la main de Gaby se posa doucement sur son bras. Il se tourna vers sa sœur qui lui désigna leur Père du menton. Effectivement ce dernier tremblait mais pas pour les mêmes raisons auxquelles pensait le _découpeur_.

\- **Il essaye de se retenir de rire en fait. **Expliqua calmement Marco, impassible.

Ce fut à ce moment là que le grand Capitaine du Mobby Dick craqua et son gros rire résonna dans tout Grand Line. Ulcéré, le commandant adverse reprit la parole d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante :

\- **Vous ne devriez pas vous moquer. **Gronda-t-il furieux. **Ou un membre de votre équipage risque d'en pâtir.**

** \- Comme si nous allions te laisser faire morveux**

** \- Oh mais vous n'y pouvez rien puisque cette personne se trouve déjà dans notre cale. **Il ricana.

Un grand silence prit place sur le bateau et le sourire d'Inibaz s'agrandit, très fier de son coup. Gabrielle fronça les sourcils alors que Marco parla :

\- **Très peu d'entre nous ne sont pas sur le bateau principal à ce jour et ceux-ci sont bien trop puissants pour se faire avoir par toi et ton petit équipage de seconde zone.**

** \- Vous ne me croyez pas ? **S'outra faussement le pirate adverse en tentant une moue boudeuse. Tenter est bien le mot clé de cette phrase. Gabrielle frissonna d'horreur et ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

\- **Oh je t'en pris, arrêtes de faire cette tête, tu es trop moche !** Inibaz la fusilla du regard mais ne fit rien contre la jeune femme sous la menace évidente que représentait Ace aux points ardents s'il tentait quoi que ce soit. Au lieu de ça il se tourna en direction de deux membres de son équipage :

\- **Vous ! **Aboya-t-il. **Amenez la immédiatement ! **

La ? Un éclair de compréhension traversa les yeux bleu du Premier Commandant et un ricanement mauvais lui échappa. Satch pouffa et Ace s'écria :

\- **Sérieux ?!**

Gaby, elle, se demanda si elle n'avait pas rater un épisode. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse poser la moindre question, le bateau des pirates de Kaidou explosa dans un bruit assourdissant la faisant sursauter. Gaby poussa un petit cri de surprise et l'abruti au nom débile regardait son navire couler avec des yeux de merlan frit par Akainu.  
Profitant du moment de surprise, les pirates de Barbe Blanche en eurent marre et se débarrassèrent définitivement des gêneurs dont ils balancèrent les corps par dessus bord. Autant qu'ils servent à quelque chose une fois dans leur vie en nourrissant les monstres marins.

Barbe Blanche eut un sourire satisfait mais ne dit rien. Personne ne brisa le silence comme si ils attendaient quelque chose. Mais pour la seconde fois Gabrielle n'eut pas le temps de poser de questions qu'un serpent gigantesque émergea de l'eau et approcha son énorme tête recouverte d'écailles d'un vert sombre presque noir du bastingage. Vu que personne ne faisait le moindre geste dans la direction du monstre, Gaby décida qu'il n'était pas un danger. Elle l'examina avec attention, il était même beau. Elle n'était pas fan des serpents mais elle devait avouer que celui-ci dégageait quelque chose de particulier. Il avait des yeux d'or pailletés d'émeraude et des crochets extrêmement. Bon il était peut être fascinant mais n'en restait pas moins dangereux.

Mais notre petite blonde n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. En effet, une ombre sauta agilement du crâne du serpent géant pour atterrir sur le pont avant de sauter dans les bras de Barbe Blanche, sortant Gabrielle de sa contemplation de la créature. Le Capitaine referma ses bras sur la nouvelle arrivante.

\- **Tu nous as manqués ma fille.**

** \- Vous aussi vous m'avez manquée, **répondit une voix douce. **Tous !**

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'équipage et Gaby écarquilla les yeux.  
**_Mais que...?_**

**_ \- _****JOHANNA !?  
**

* * *

**Finished ! Des avis ? Des commentaires ? Des hurlements ? Des reproches ? Des bisous ? Des déclarations d'amour pour ma magnifique personne ?  
**

**Je vous attend et à la prochaine**

**Bons Bisous Baveux Pandicornesques ^_-**


	13. XII Mais comment on en est arrivé là ?

**Coucou coucou jeunes gens !Comment allez-vous ? Oui je sais que j'ai beaucoup tardé pour ce chapitre mais ce n'est pas grave vous ne m'en voulez pas... N'est ce pas ? ^w^**

**L1109: ****Hello ! C'était un peu trop évident à mon goût que c'était Johanna mais bon tant que ça te (et le reste des lecteurs) plaît je dirais que ça passe. Bon, comme tu me l'as demandé j'ai essayé de faire un petit résumé des chapitres précédents. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également. Et merci pour ta review !**

**Gabie-chan**** : Tu triches un peu Patate, c'est évidemment plus facile pour toi puisque tu connais mes goûts ^^' Bon j'espère que tu aimeras le nouveau chapitre de ta fiction ^w^ Bisx !**

**nikkouyoku :**** Salut ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et j'espère que ce sera toujours le cas avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^^**

**7etoiles : Hey ! Et oui, Johanna est de retour. Mais la question du retour se posera plus tard et pour cela il faut lire XD Merci beaucoup pour ton câlin et pour ta review ! C'est bon pour le moral et l'humeur !**

**Yona : ****Bonjour ! J'avoue avoir aussi douté sur le sexe de Haruta mais comme j'ai vu que ce n'était pas sûr (en cherchant sur différents sites et dans différentes fictions) j'ai décidé de laisser Haruto mode garçon ^^ Et pour le 8 en chiffre romain, tu as raison. Mais en fait j'ai raison aussi, les deux marchent. C'est simplement VIII = 5+3 et IIX = 10-2 Merci pour ta review et j'espère que cette fiction continuera à te plaire ^_-**

**Recma : ****Hello ! La suite est pour maintenant ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira et merci pour ta review ! ^w^**

**clochette :**** Oooow ! Arrêtes tu vas me faire rougir #^_^# J'espère juste que le fait que ce soit évident que Johanna réapparaisse ne soit pas trop gênant. Merci beaucoup pour ta review petite fée ^^**

**RÉSUMÉ DES CHAPITRES PRÉCÉDENTS :**** Un jour, alors que Gabrielle est seule chez elle, elle commet le pêché suprême : elle entre dans la chambre de sa sœur. Et sans qu'elle ne puisse l'expliquer, elle se retrouve propulsée dans le monde de One Piece. Elle est alors repêchée par Rayleigh qui l'a prend comme élève. Un jour elle rencontre les pirates de Barbe Blanche qui l'acceptent ensuite dans leur équipage. Gabrielle a un peu du mal à s'habituer à ce monde parce qu'elle en connaît l'histoire grâce au manga de son monde d'origine mais aussi parce que sa sœur Johanna lui manque terriblement. Malgré quelques différents, la petite Gabie finit par réellement s'intégrer à l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Mais lors d'une attaque en une douce après-midi, une jeune femme fait son apparition. et cette jeune femme n'est autre que sa sœur : Johanna.**

***TIN TIN TIN* (musique de suspens insoutenable)**

**BONNE LECTURE ! **

* * *

**XII. Mais comment on en est arrivé là ?**

**\- JOHANNA !?**

Le cri de Gabrielle attira l'attention de tous les pirates présent sur elle mais elle ne le vit même pas, son regard entièrement fixé sur le dos de la jeune femme qui s'était figée sur les genoux de Barbe Blanche. Celle-ci se retourna lentement dans sa direction comme si elle avait peur de ne pas s'être trompée sur l'identité de la personne qui avait crié son nom. Parce que oui, Gabrielle était sure qu'elle avait reconnue sa voix.

Elle avait la peau délicatement bronzée et de longs cheveux noirs ondulés qui encadraient un visage aux traits doux et, à l'instant présent, frappé par la surprise. Gabie la détailla en silence, la voix hors service sous le flot d'émotions qui la submergeaient. La brune portait un short noir qui laissait voir de lonngues jambes fines et musclée, un simple bandeau noir cachait sa poitrine et par-dessus elle avait un fin gilet de la même couleur et sans manche. Quelques détails marquèrent tout de même la blonde comme le fait que sa sœur ait un tatouage de représentant un serpent enroulé autour de son poignet droit ou encore qu'elle ne porte qu'une mitaine à la main gauche. Mais elle reconnaissait bien là Johanna à se balader pieds nus et habillée tout de noir : c'était sa couleur préférée.

Lorsque enfin leurs regards se croisèrent, le cœur de Gabrielle rata un battement alors qu'elle plongeait dans les émeraudes qui lui avaient tant manqué. Et tandis que les deux jeunes filles se fixaient dans le blanc des yeux, légèrement sous le choc de ses retrouvailles inattendues, leurs frères n'étaient pas en reste non plus.

** \- Il se passe quoi là ? **Demanda Ace complètement paumé. **Elles se connaissent ?**

** \- Tu n'as donc rien écouté à nos explications de l'autre jour avant la fête ? **Grommela Marco à côté de lui en le fixant blasé.

** \- Ben nan. **Marmonna le Second Commandant. **J'étais trop énervé. **Rien que le fait d'y penser l'agaçait encore.

\- Haruta qui n'était pas loin et avait tout entendu, soupira devant le manque de sérieux du brun aux tâches de rousseur.

** \- Et à ton avis. **Dit-il en désignant les deux filles d'un mouvement de la tête. **Il n'y a rien qui te saute aux yeux ?**

Ace fit ce qui lui avait été demandé et fixa la blonde et la brune avec beaucoup de concentration. Ces dernières n'avaient toujours pas bougé et une même expression d'incompréhension marquait leurs visages. Et c'est ce qui fit tilter Ace.

** \- Ooooh... **souffla-t-il doucement en hochant la tête. **Elles sont vraiment très jolies toutes les deux...**

Marco soupira mais ne dit rien alors que ceux qui les entouraient se retenait de se frapper la tête avec la paume de leur main. Ace n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elles...

** \- Elles se ressemblent un peu je trouve... **Continua ce dernier qui n'avait pas aperçu les expressions de ses nakamas. **C'est bizarre ça...**

Marco soupira de désespoir cette fois. Ce gamin était vraiment irrécupérable. Haruta n'y tint plus et frappa le fils de Gold D Roger avant de lui donner la réponse.

** \- Elles sont sœurs baka !**

Ace se frotta la tête en grognant des mots sans queue ni tête dans lesquels ses frères crurent entendre « _**je le savais **_» ou « _**je faisais exprès d'abord **_». enfin des trucs dans le genre.

Pendant ce temps, Johanna avait sauté des genoux du capitaine géant pour s'approcher de la plus jeune avec une certaine peur dans son regard.

** \- Gabie... **elle s'approcha doucement de la blonde comme si elle craignait de lui faire peur ou qu'elle ne disparaisse. **Gabrielle ?**

La brune s'arrêta alors brusquement à quelques mètres de sa petite sœur, interloquée et soulagée de voir qu'elle n'avait pas rêvée. Gabrielle était bel et bien là, sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche, dans One Piece. Sa petite sœur adoré lui avait tant manqué...  
Mais quelque chose la frappa.

** \- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

**POV Gabrielle**

Dans la tête de Gabrielle c'était à peu près le même bazar. Elle était tellement heureuse de revoir sa grande sœur ! Celle-ci avait un peu changé, ses cheveux étaient plus longs et alors qu'avant elle refusait obstinément de les lâcher ceux-ci cascadaient sur son dos. Elle était plus bronzée aussi et pour les vêtements... disons que même si la couleur n'était pas un grand changement en soi, Gabie n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour Johanna s'habillerait de cette façon. Mais son regard était toujours le même. Ses yeux émeraudes étaient toujours aussi chaleureux et tendres quand ils se posaient sur elle. Elle aimerait tellement la serrer contre ses bras !

Mais pour l'instant une question incessante dominait toutes ses pensées tourbillonnantes. Comment se faisait-il que Johanna se retrouve elle aussi dans One Piece ? Elle y était tombée par hasard en voulant prendre l'ordinateur de Johanna dans sa chambre mais... Soudain elle réalisa quelque chose. L'ordinateur qui l'avait faite atterrir dans ce monde était justement celui de sa sœur et cette dernière était dans One Piece. Se pourrait-il qu'elle lui ai caché cela ? Mais alors dans ce cas-là, toutes les fois où elle disparaissait quelques heures ou quelques jours en ne lui laissant qu'un petit mot. Toutes ces fois où elle lui disait être partie travailler... Elle lui aurait mentit ? Pour aller dans One Piece et s'éclater comme une petite folle ?

Une colère sourde gronda en elle lorsqu'elle se souvint de tous ces moments où elle s'était sentie si seule et avait juste souhaité la présence de sa sœur auprès d'elle...

Un nouvel éclair de compréhension la frappa alors. Mais cela voulait également dire qu'il y avait un moyen de revenir dans leur monde ! Et dire qu'elle s'était rendue malade en pensant qu'elle ne reverrait jamais sa sœur ! La colère monta encore d'un cran. Comment sa sœur avait-elle pu lui mentir de cette façon ?  
Bien trop plongé dans son désespoir et sa colère, Gabrielle n'entendit pas les appels de Argaïl dans son esprit. Mais elle entendit la douce voix de Johanna s'élever.

\- **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? **

Gabrielle essaya de se retenir. Vraiment. Mais toutes les conclusions qu'elle avait tiré de cette histoire lui avait fait bien trop mal.

Elle explosa.

**Fin POV Gabrielle**

Argaïl poussa un jappement et recula de quelques pas, s'éloignant de sa maîtresse, les oreilles plaquées sur son crâne en grognant. En voyant ce comportement inhabituel chez le totem de la petite dernière de la famille, les pirates se turent et recentrèrent leur attention sur les deux sœurs qui se faisaient face. Qu'elle ne fut leur surprise lorsque Gabrielle dégaina son épée et se jeta sur la brune dans un cri rageur.

Johanna écarquilla légèrement les yeux et esquiva _Varlm _sans tenter de se défendre, bien trop surprise par la tournure des événements.

** \- Comment oses-tu ? **Gronda Gabrielle furieuse.

** \- Ben je n'allais quand même pas me laisser découper, je suis désolée de t'avoir déçue mais... **Commença Johanna qui n'avait pas compris de quoi parlait sa sœur.

La brune fut coupée par une nouvelle tentative de découpage en règle. Elle évita la lame de cristal de peu d'un bond en arrière. Et alors qu'elle atterrissait Gabrielle était déjà sur elle et cette fois-ci Johanna ne put qu'éviter le coup transversale de moitié.  
Aucun des pirates n'étaient intervenus, comprenant parfaitement que les deux jeunes filles avaient apparemment un compte à régler.

Johanna répliqua alors pour la première fois en balançant son poing sur sa sœur avec une vitesse assez hallucinante. Mais Gabie n'avait semblait-il pas été l'élève de Rayleigh pour rien et évita le coup d'un saut périlleux en arrière. Les lattes où se trouvaient Gabie quelques secondes auparavant explosèrent sous la force de Johanna et la blonde tenta de ne pas montrer sa surprise en se remettant en garde. Sa grande sœur se redressa et la fixa dans les yeux, elle semblait nettement moins contente qu'il y a quelques minutes.

** \- Comment tu te la pètes avec ton épée... **Ricana-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Et en effet le petite blonde n'avait pas pu cacher le sourire satisfait qui avait étiré ses lèvres lorsqu'elle avait aperçu la balafre sur la joue de son aînée. Mais à la remarque de cette dernière le sourire disparu instantanément.

\- **Ta gueule ! **Grogna la Seconde de Ace en se jetant de nouveau sur sa sœur.

Se fut alors à ce moment que les pirates aperçurent les larmes qui coulaient des yeux de Gabrielle. Ace voulut immédiatement intervenir mais il fut instantanément retenu par Marco et Haruta.  
Voyant sa cadette foncer de nouveau sur elle, Johanna dégaina les deux poignards accrochés dans son dos et para le coup suivant avec facilité. Gabrielle était bien trop en colère pour pouvoir se maîtriser. Elle la repoussa donc sans difficulté.

** \- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir petite sœur. **Susurra Johanna doucereusement avec un sourire froid.

** \- TAIS-TOI ! TAIS-TOI ! **Hurla Gabrielle hors d'elle, des torrents de larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Elle détestait se disputer avec sa sœur. **TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME PARLER !**

Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui parler comme ça ! Pourquoi Johanna était-elle aussi méchante avec elle ? Après ce qu'elle ce qu'elle lui avait fait, après qu'elle lui ait tant manqué. Elle n'avait pas le droit !

Toute à sa colère, Gabrielle ne vit pas l'éclat de douleur traverser les yeux émeraudes de sa sœur alors qu'elle l'attaquait de nouveau. Mais _Varlm _ne put jamais finir sa course que Johanna l'avait désarmée. Elle entendit distinctement le son de son épée rencontrant le sol alors qu'elle tombait à genoux sur le pont, les yeux dans le vide, désespérée.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivé là ? C'était ce que se demandait touts les pirates qui avaient assistés à la scène. Personne ne savait ce qui avait mis leur petite sœur dans cet état-là et à ce qu'il voyait même Johanna ne l'avait pas compris.

Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs rejoint la jeune fille sur le sol et la serrait désormais entre ses bras avec force. Comme elle lui avait manquée.  
Sentant la chaleur réconfortante de sa sœur autour d'elle, Gabrielle n'avait pas pu se retenir plus longtemps et avait explosé en sanglots. Très rare furent ceux qui aperçurent la larme traîtresse qui s'était échappée de l'œil de Johanna mais tous sans exception sourire devant cette scène touchante.

Ace se détendit alors non sans lancer un regard de reproche aux deux Commandants qui l'avaient retenu. Bien sûr ces derniers se contentèrent de l'ignorer pour observer les touchantes retrouvailles des deux sœurs. Ace bouda.

Lorsque Gabrielle fut enfin calmée, les pirates osèrent alors s'approcher pour saluer Johanna et lui souhaiter bon mais aussi pour offrir quelques gestes de réconfort à Gabie.

** \- Gurararararararararara... **Résonna alors la voix de Barbe Blanche. **Ce combat était assez divertissant. **Le Yonkou ne prêta pas grand cas du regard assassin que lui lança la petite blonde faisant ricaner Johanna. **Mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ma fille pour t'en prendre ainsi à ta sœur.**

Gabrielle avait bien compris que c'était plus un ordre qu'une demande mais elle détourna quand même les yeux, refusant de répondre.

** \- J'aimerais bien le savoir aussi Gabie. **Intervint également Johanna.

La Seconde de la Deuxième Division s'écarta un peu de sa sœur et se redressa en soupirant.

** \- C'est de ta faute aussi... **Grommela-t-elle.

** \- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! **Demanda l'autre jeune fille tandis que Marco l'aidait gentiment à se redresser également.

** \- Tu le sais très bien ! **S'exclama Gabrielle. **Tu as osée me laisser toute seule à la maison ! Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas être toute seule en plus !**

Gabrielle sentit de nouveau les larmes couler de ses yeux. Elle les essuya d'un geste rageur et poursuivit, ne laissant pas le temps à sa grande sœur de répliquer.

** \- Et alors que tu t'éclates ici tout, tu me laisses déprimer toute seule en ne me laissant qu'un petit mot de merde où tu prétends être allée bosser !**

** \- Mais je... **Tenta de parler Johanna mais Gabie la coupa de nouveau.

** \- Une semaine ! **Hurla-t-elle. **Tu avais prévue de me laisser toute seule UNE PUTAIN DE SEMAINE !**

La blonde se tût finalement pour observer sa sœur de ses yeux accusateurs mais ce qu'elle vit ne fut pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Johanna était surprise. Elle n'aurait pas dû. Croyait-elle sincèrement que rester toute seule après la mort du reste de leur famille lui faisait plaisir ? Surtout si en plus elle découvrait que tout n'avait été que mensonge. Que sa sœur, la dernière famille qu'il lui restait, lui avait caché un truc aussi gros.

** \- Écoute Gabie... **quelque chose dans la voix de sa sœur lui fit redresser la tête mais elle ne parvint pas à poser un mot dessus. **On a un problème.**

** \- Oh oui, nous sommes d'accord. **Gronda Gabie qui n'en démordais pas. Ace se plaça dans son dos et posa une mai sur son épaule en guise de soutient. **Le problème c'est toi.**

Les Shirohige Kaizokudan ne comprenaient toujours pas ce qu'il se passait. C'était pourtant un comble c'était leur bateau tout de même ! Si ils ne savaient même pas ce qu'il se passait sur leur propre bateau plus rien n'allait ! Au moins une chose était sure : c'était qu'il y avait une embrouille. Ce n'était pas le genre de Johanna de fair une chose pareille. Enfin, pas à sa petite sœur qu'elle chérissait tant du moins.

** \- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je ne t'ai jamais laissé de mots. **Repris Johanna fermement toujours avec le même sentiment dans la voix.

** \- Pardon ? **S'étonna une Gabie complètement abasourdie. **Mais qu'est-ce que tu...**

** \- Je ne t'ai jamais laissé de mots et ça fait plus de six ans que je suis dans ce monde. **La blonde écarquilla les yeux et vacilla légèrement lorsque l'information atteignit son cerveau.

Gabrielle reconnut alors immédiatement le sentiment qui résonnait dans la voix de sa sœur, elle le lisait dans ses yeux émeraudes.

Johanna avait peur

* * *

**Et voilààààà ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? j'espère que vous avez apprécié !  
Et donc ? Vous avez une petite idée sur cette petite embrouille ? D'où sorte ces mots qui était adressés à notre petite Gabie ? Et si ça fait plus de six ans que Johanna est dans One Piece ça veut dire que... LAMASTICORNES EN VUE ! =P**

**J'ai droit à un petit câlin ? *w***

**BBBP ^_-**


	14. XIII Au rapport !

**Coucou tout le monde ! Alors voilà le chapitre suivant avec la suite des aventures de Gabrielle et de Johanna. Bon vous aviez tous deviné que Johanna allait réapparaître... Ça me donne presque envie de bouder d'ailleurs. Aucun suspens, vous avez tous deviné, c'est pas drôle =s  
Mais bon je vais pas bouder parce que c'était tellement évident que je ne peux décemment pas vous en vouloir pour si peu.**

**Questions connes**** : Hello ! J'aime beaucoup ton pseudonyme, il m'a beaucoup fait rire ^^ Et non, tu as raison, Johanna ne s'est pas embêtée à calculer combien de temps cela faisait qu'elle avait quitté son monde. Ça fait donc 6 ans dans le monde de One Piece. Et donc voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour ta review ! **

**7étoiles**** : Hey ! Oui je confirme, la pauvre Johanna a eu du mal à s'en remettre. D'ailleurs on l'a bien vu dans le chapitre précédent à quel point la tentative de meurtre de Gabie l'a blessée. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite ! XD**

**nikkouyoku**** : Coucou ! Ah je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai surprise ! Ça fait plaisir ! J'aime bien être surprise quand je lis des fictions et j'aime beaucoup quand j'arrive à faire de même avec mes histoires ! Donc merci pour ta review et voilà la suite ! ^w^**

**Gabie-chan : Salut toi ? Je suis contente qu'l t'ait plu ! Tu as mis du temps à le lire dis donc. Tu as pleuré ? Mais pourquoi ? Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'émouvant pourtant, si ? O_o Et c'est moi qui gagne parce que t'es trop énervée pour te battre correctement (je l'ai mis dans mon chapitre je te signale !) et parce que je suis la plus vieille et la plus belle ! Et puis tu sais que j'adore finir mes chapitres comme ça. Voilà la suite du chapitre Patate, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant. Bisous ^_-**

**RÉSUMÉ DES CHAPITRES PRÉCÉDENTS :**** Un jour, alors que Gabrielle est seule chez elle, elle commet le pêché suprême : elle entre dans la chambre de sa sœur. Et sans qu'elle ne puisse l'expliquer, elle se retrouve propulsée dans le monde de One Piece. Elle est alors repêchée par Rayleigh qui l'a prend comme élève. Un jour elle rencontre les pirates de Barbe Blanche qui l'acceptent ensuite dans leur équipage. Gabrielle a un peu du mal à s'habituer à ce monde parce qu'elle en connaît l'histoire grâce au manga de son monde d'origine mais aussi parce que sa sœur Johanna lui manque terriblement. Malgré quelques différents, la petite Gabie finit par réellement s'intégrer à l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Mais lors d'une attaque en une douce après-midi, une jeune femme fait son apparition. et cette jeune femme n'est autre que sa sœur : Johanna. Malgré la joie des retrouvailles, Gabie saute trop vite aux conclusions et accuse son aînée de l'avoir abandonnée dans leur monde pour s'amuser toute seule dans One Piece. Ce n'est qu'après s'être fait battre par sa sœur qu'elle reprend peu à peu ses esprits. Mais elle est loin d'être au bout de ses surprises car après avoir expliqué son éclat de colère Johanna lui avoue être bloquée dans le monde de One Piece depuis six ans déjà et qu'elle ne lui a jamais laissé le moindre mot avant de disparaître. Qui est donc la Johanna qui a vécu avec Gabrielle dans leur monde pendant que la véritable Johanna était coincée dans une autre dimension ?**

* * *

**XIII. Au rapport**

Johanna était en colère. Elle s'en voulait énormément. Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas véritablement de sa faute si Gabie et elle avaient été séparées par une dimension pendant un certain moment, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que à cause de cela sa sœur avait été seule avec une personne inconnue qui avait pris son apparence. Elle aurait pu lui faire n'importe quoi sans que Gabrielle ne s'en méfie.  
Elle en était malade rien que d'y penser.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme faisait passer sa mains dans les cheveux d'or de sa cadette. Elle observait les traits doux et fin de sa petite sœur qui s'était endormie contre elle.

Johanna soupira en caressant la joue de Gabrielle et la couvant d'un regard tendre. Même si le temps s'écoulait différemment dans les deux mondes, que Gabrielle n'avait passé que deux semaines tout au plus avec la fausse Johanna, pour elle cela faisait six ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa petite sœur. Et cette absence avait créé un véritable vide dans son cœur qui avait parfois été bien difficile à supporter. Mais elles étaient enfin réunies et elle comptait bien en profiter. Et puis si elles étaient toutes les deux dans cette dimension, elles n'auraient pas forcément à chercher comment rentrer dans celle dont elles étaient originaires. Bien sûr leur disparition peinera sûrement leurs grands-parents, leurs oncles et tantes ainsi que leurs cousins mais si Gabrielle état d'accord, elle aimerait bien rester ici.

La brune soupira de nouveau en serrant un peu plus son étreinte autour du corps menu de sa sœur avant de se détacher d'elle et de la reposer confortablement sur le matelas de sa cabine. Johanna posa délicatement ses lèvres sur le front de Gabie et sortit sans faire le moindre bruit. La petite était épuisée par les récents événements qui avaient générés pas mal d'émotions fortes. Et puis même si Oyaji et son Commandant les avaient laissées se retrouver toutes les deux, elle avait tout de même un rapport à faire. Aussi elle traversa le dédale de couloirs dont était composé le Mobby Dick pour se diriger vers la salle de réunion des Commandants où elle savait qu'elle retrouverait le Capitaine.

Alors que Johanna, toujours perdue dans ses pensées, traversait le pont pour se diriger vers la seconde partie du bateau, une voix raisonna dans son esprit.

_**Tout s'est bien passé ? **_La voix était rocailleuse et profonde mais on ne parvenait pas à distinguer si elle appartenait à un homme ou une femme.

Johanna sursauta légèrement et leva les yeux vers l'océan qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre mentalement à son tour.

_**Ça peut aller. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre.**_

_**Mais quelque chose te tracasse. **_Poursuivit la voix doucement.

Johanna soupira encore une fois et se rapprocha du bastingage où elle s'appuya pour se pencher vers l'eau. La surface de celle-ci se troubla et la tête du serpent au écailles vertes foncées qui l'avait déposée sur le Mobby Dick à son arrivée émergea. La superbe créature sortit petit à petit de l'eau et se hissa sur le pont sans problème. Elle devait faire cinq ou six mètres de long pour un mètre de large et malgré cela elle se déplaçait avec grâce et rapidité. Et c'est sous les regards tranquilles et habitués des Shiroïgue Kaizokudan présents qu'elle enroula son corps sinueux autour de celui de sa maîtresse. Cette dernière s'appuya contre le serpent sans se soucier des écailles trempées qui mouillaient ses vêtements.

_**Je suis fatiguée... **_Reprit la jeune femme en caressant les écailles de se l'animal. **_Et j'ai peur que Gabie ne veuille retourner à Ajaccio._**

_**Fais-lui comprendre que tu t'es construit une vie ici. **_Proposa son amie qui ronronnait doucement sous ses attentions. **_Et puis il n'y a plus rien pour vous là-bas depuis longtemps._**

_**Je sais. **_Marmonna le brune en fronçant les sourcils. **_Et pour rien au monde je ne voudrait y retourner mais si c'est ce que Gabrielle désire..._**

_**Je ne vois pas pourquoi ta sœur souhaiterait partir. **_

_**Même si la maison nous rappelait la mort de nos parents, de Pierre et de Camille, nous y étions attachées et puis il y a tellement de souvenirs... **_Elle secoua la tête avec une mine défaite. **_Et il y a ses amies aussi._**

_**Oui mais il y a aussi l'école. **_Souligna le reptile. **_Et de ce que tu m'a raconté sur ta frangine, elle n'aime pas du tout ça._**

_**C'est vrai. **_Rigola Johanna avec amusement en se souvenant des scènes et des stratagèmes dont usait Gabrielle pour ne pas aller au lycée. **_Mais je ne sais pas si elle est prête à abandonner tout ça._**

_**Écoute. **_Reprit le serpent en se redressant pour plonger son regard d'or et d'émeraude dans celui de la jeune fille. **_Parles en avec elle. Ça fait un peu plus de six ans que tu ne l'as pas vu. Tu peux encore te tromper._**

Un doux sourire étira les lèvres de Johanna et elle serra la grosse tête de l'animal contre elle pour la remercier de ses paroles rassurantes.

_**Merci ma belle.**_

_**Mais je t'en pris petite chose. **_S'amusa la créature en se frottant contre sa maîtresse avant de se redresser pour la pousser vers le pont. **_Mais tu devrais te dépêcher. _**Johanna haussa un sourcil ne comprenant pas pourquoi. _**Je crois que ton Commandant et ton Père t'attende non ?**_

Johanna se redressa d'un seul coup en se souvenant que ses supérieurs attendaient le rapport de sa mission et de son voyage. Elle sauta alors par dessus les anneaux de son amie à écailles et s'élança de nouveau dans les couloirs en ignorant le rire sifflant qui résonnait dans sa tête. Elle aurait pu la prévenir plus tôt quand même !

_**Ce n'est pas à moi de te rappeler quand tu as un rendez-vous!**_ Se moqua la voix du reptile.

Sans plus s'attarder sur les moqueries de ce dernier, Johanna s'arrêta devant une grande porte, pas plus différente que toutes les autres portes du bateau, et poussa le battant. Elle pénétra dans une grande salle où il y avait seulement une grande table autour de laquelle étaient assis les douze Commandants et le Capitaine. Johanna referma la porte derrière elle et offrit un grand sourire à la tablée. Sourire qui lui fut bien évidemment rendu par chacun de ses frères.

** \- Nous t'attendions ma fille ! **S'exclama Barbe Blanche joyeusement.

** \- Désolée pour l'attente...**

** \- Ne dis pas de bêtise, tu viens de retrouver ta sœur. **La coupa Satch. **Viens t'asseoir.**

Étant donné que tous les Commandants se trouvaient dans la pièce, il n'y avait plus aucune chaise de libre. Elle se dirigea tout de même en direction du cuisinier en chef de l'équipage. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait la réunion des Commandants au grand complet dans cette pièce.

** \- Mais pourquoi est-ce que **_**tous **_**les Commandants sont réunis pour entendre mon rapport ? **Demanda alors Johanna à Vista qui était le plus proche d'elle à cet instant.

Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire attendrit avant de lui répondre :

** \- Pour deux raisons Jo'. D'abord parce que on voulait tous te souhaiter personnellement un bon retour parmi nous et aussi parce que aujourd'hui il est important que ton rapport soit entendu par nous tous.**

** \- Tu as quand même rencontré deux Yonkous pendant ton voyage beauté. **Poursuivit Izou avec amusement.

** \- Hum. **Johanna hocha la tête puis rajouta comme si de rien n'était. **J'ai rencontré les trois en fait.**

Un silence tomba dans la pièce alors que tous enregistraient l'information en fixant la jeune femme avec plus ou moins de surprise. Ce fut le rire du grand Capitaine qui le brisa.

** \- Gurarararararararararara ! Tu ne fais vraiment pas les choses à moitié ma fille. **Johanna eut un faux sourire arrogant qui fit ricaner Ace. **Bien je te laisse saluer tout le monde comme il se doit et lorsque tu seras installée nous t'écouterons.**

La brune n'eut pas besoin de se le faire répéter une seconde fois. Elle fit le tour de la table pour offrir un baiser et un câlin à chacun des Commandants. Les moins réservés le lui rendirent volontiers tandis que certains se contentaient d'un sourire. Tout cela sous le regard tendre et satisfait de Barbe Blanche.

Bon, Vista avait un peu mentit lorsqu'il avait répondu à la question de Johanna à l'instant. Ils ne se réunissaient jamais tous pour le rapport de l'un des leur qui revenait de mission même si la mission avait durée plus de six mois comme se fut le cas pour Johanna. Ou alors ça n'arrivait que lorsque c'était véritablement très important et ça n'était arrivé que deux ou trois fois depuis la naissance de leur équipage. Mais pour Johanna c'était un peu différent. Elle était en fait la seule et première fille pirate de l'équipage, il ne comptait évidemment pas les infirmières c'était autre chose. Johanna était sa fille au même titre que les pirates de cet équipage étaient ses fils. Elle se battait avec eux et pour eux et avait décidé de rejoindre leur équipage plutôt que de créer son propre équipage, elle l'appelait _Oyaji _comme eux. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que la jeune fille était leur mascotte, ça la vexerait, et puis elle valait bien plus que cela. Mais il ne pensait pas mentir en disant que Johanna était en quelque sorte la chouchoute de l'équipage.

Et vu comment Gabie était appréciée, elle allait sûrement devenir la seconde chouchoutée des Shiroïge Kaizokudan. Parce que même si ces deux jeunes filles savaient parfaitement se défendre, elles auront toujours plusieurs centaines de frères prêt à tout pour les protéger. Ils étaient une famille. Le sourire du vieux pirate à la moustache blanche s'agrandit à cette pensée.

Johanna s'assit finalement sur les genoux de Satch qui passa un bras autour de sa taille et les visages redevinrent sérieux lorsque leur Père reprit la parole.

** \- Passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses.**

**Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡Ŧŧ†‡**

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la cabine de Gabrielle, un gémissement retentit, faisant se redresser Argaïl sur ses pattes. Le tigre blanc sauta sur le lit de sa maîtresse et lui lécha gentiment la joue pour l'aider à se réveiller. Celle-ci rit un peu sous les chatouilles qui lui infligeait la langue rappeuse et repoussa doucement le félin pour se redresser sur son lit.

_**Tu te sens mieux ? **_Résonna la voix d'Argaïl dans sa tête.

Encore un peu dans le pâté Gabie se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Soudain les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée lui revinrent en mémoire. Johanna ! Mais ne voyant pas sa sœur avec elle, elle craignit que tout ceci ne fut qu'un rêve.

_**Ne t'inquiète pas.**_ Intervint son totem en frottant sa tête contre ses genoux. _**Johanna est allée faire son rapport au Capitaine.**_

Gabrielle souffla de soulagement. Puis un énorme sourire fendit son visage en deux. Elle avait de nouveau sa sœur avec elle. Enfin elles étaient de nouveau ensemble ! Elle se leva pour sautiller partout dans sa cabine en poussant des petits cris de joie. Puis aussi soudainement que son sourire apparut, il disparut pour être remplacé par un air plus sombre. Johanna lui avait également avoué être dans One Piece depuis six ans. Six ans ! Elle n'osait même pas imaginer comment elle aurait vécu le fait d'être séparée de Johanna pendant aussi longtemps. Mais six ans, cela faisait environ deux semaines dans leur monde d'origine. Mais alors qui était la Johanna qui avait été avec elle pendant deux semaines avant qu'elle même ne se fasse aspirer par l'ordinateur de Jo' pour atterrir ici ? Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui. Elle en avait des frissons rien que d'y penser.

_**Tu ne veux pas sortir prendre l'air un peu ? **_Demanda Argaïl en la poussant un peu de sa tête vers la porte. **_Tu es un peu blanche._**

_**Oui tu as raison. **_Lui répondit Gabrielle pour la première fois depuis son réveil. **_Sortons ça me fera du bien. _**

Et c'est avec son totem sur les talons que la Seconde de Ace sortit en direction du pont. Un soupir de bonheur lui échappa lorsque le soleil réchauffa sa peau et un sourire de contentement éclaira son visage quand une petite brise fit voleter ses cheveux. Elle adorait la mer. Ce fut la première pensée qu'elle eut alors qu'elle parcourait l'étendue d'eau de son regard vert. Et ce serpent était magnifique. Ce fut la seconde pensée qu'elle eut quand son regard s'arrêta cette fois sur l'énorme créature qui se prélassais au soleil sur pont. Son sourire se fit amusée lorsqu'elle avisa les nombreux pirates de l'équipage qui s'étaient adossés au corps écailleux de l'animal pour faire une sieste. C'était une des scènes les plus loufoques qui lui avait été donné de voir. Elle ne l'aurait pas vu, elle n'y aurait pas cru.

Voyant que le serpent n'était alors véritablement pas un danger, ces derniers doutes avaient été désintégrés, elle s'approcha de ce dernier doucement. La tête triangulaire du reptile se tourna immédiatement dans sa direction et c'est avec fascination que Gabrielle plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux envoûtants de l'animal.

_**Bonjour Boucles d'or. **_Fit une voix inconnue dans son esprit. **_Tu as bien dormi ?_**

Gabie sursauta mais ne coupa pas le contact avec les émeraudes pailletés d'or du serpent.

_**C'est toi qui me parles ? **_Demanda la jeune fille peu sûre d'elle.

_**Oui c'est bien moi qui te parle Boucles d'or, je m'appelle Jaïnir **_(le _j _est à prononcer comme en espagnol). Se présenta le reptile en la saluant d'un signe de tête que Gabrielle lui rendit.

Elle s'approcha encore un peu jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques mètres de la tête de Jaïnir. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Gabie leva une main lentement et la posa sur les écailles de la tête du serpent pour les caresser. Et à sa grande surprise c'était tout doux et agréable au toucher. Elle fut encore plus surprise lorsqu'une sorte de ronronnement et un sifflement de bonheur échappèrent au reptile. Argaïl se moqua gentiment d'elle par la pensée et sauta sur le corps de Jaïnir pour s'installer confortablement dessus sans la moindre peur. Un peu plus en confiance, Gabrielle posa alors la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis la première d=fois qu'elle avait vu Jaïnir :

_**Tu es le totem de Johanna ? **_

_**Non. **_Répondit la femelle serpent après quelques secondes de silence. **_C'est plus compliqué que cela. Johanna m'a invoquée pour passer un pacte._**

_**Un pacte ? **_S'étonna Gabie en écarquillant les yeux. **_Mais tu es un démon ? Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait convoquer des créatures ou passer des pactes avec elles ! Enfin pas en vrai quoi._**

Un sifflement qui ressemblait étrangement à un rire secoua le long corps sinueux de Jaïnir faisant grogner les pirates qui dormaient contre elle.

_**Ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer ça Boucles d'or, tu demanderas ça à ta sœur. **_La blonde hocha la tête simplement. **_Tu lui en veux encore ?_**

_**Non, **_soupira Gabrielle, **_je n'aurais d'ailleurs pas dû réagir comme ça. J'en suis venue aux conclusions beaucoup trop rapidement et je n'ai pas du tout pris en compte le fait que Johanna m'aimait bien trop pour me faire un truc pareil._**

Le serpent se contenta d'approuver ses paroles d'un hochement de tête et la laissa poursuivre.

_**Mais malgré cela j'aimerai tout de même qu'elle m'explique comment elle a fait pour se retrouver membre de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.**_

Jaïnir observa la petite humaine pendant quelques minutes sans rien dire. Johanna lui avait tellement parlé d'elle qu'elle avait l'impression de la connaître déjà. C'était vrai qu'elle était trop mignonne avec sa petite bouille et se yeux aussi émeraudes que ceux de sa maîtresse. Elle espérait vraiment qu'elles n'auraient plus à être séparées, Johanna avait assez mal vécue l'absence de sa cadette pendant toutes ces années.

_**Est-ce que tu sais comment Johanna est arrivée dans cette dimension ? **_S'enquit alors de nouveau Gabrielle, sortant l'animal de ses pensées.

_**Oui, elle a partagé certains de ses souvenirs avec moi. **_Acquiesça Jaïnir tranquillement.

_**Tu peux me raconter s'il te plaît ? **_S'exclama Gabie avec espoir, ses yeux émeraudes brillants de mille éclats.

Amusée le majestueux reptile eut un petit rire avant d'accepter à la plus grande joie de la petite dernière des pirate de Barbe Blanche.  
Gabie s'assit sur le pont et attendit que Jaïnir commence avec autant d'impatience qu'un enfant de quatre ans attendant l'histoire de sa grand-mère au coin du feu.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Bon je ne suis pas spécialement fière de ce chapitre mais j'aime bien voir cette histoire avancer.  
Et vous qu'en pensez vous de celui-là ?**

**Bon ok... L'histoire n'avance pas véritablement... Mais euh... J'ai quand même le droit à un petit câlin ? Siouplai ? *w***

**BBBP mes petits unicornes d'amoooooooooooooooour ! ^_-**


	15. XIV Raconte nous une histoire !

**Gabie-chan :**** Hey ! Salut ma belle ! Tu vas bien ? ^^ Oh et tu devrais réfléchir des fois. Ou bien retenir ce que tu lis au fil des chapitres. Satch sort déjà avec Whitey Bay donc il ne peut pas être avec Johanna -' Quand à te mettre avec quelqu'un on verra... Tu es ma soeur tout de même ! Je ne compte pas te jeter dans les bras d'un mec aussi simplement que ça ! è_é**

**Yuukitsune :**** Hello ! Voilà la suite et merci pour ta review ^w^**

**nikkouyoku**** : Salut ! Tu vas enfin avoir le récit de Johanna ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review =D**

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction et qui l'on mise dans leurs favoris ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! A la prochaine !**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**_[dialogues télépathiques ou pensées des personnages]_**

* * *

**XIV. Racontes nous une histoire !**

Sur l'île de Genki, au milieu du Shin Sekai, le temps était paisible et la mer était calme. Le soleil tapait et une brise légère faisait voler les feuilles des arbres. Tout était calme et rien ne laissait présager ce qui allait arrive : une tempête. Elle éclata avec violence, comme sortant de nulle part. Un grondement de tonnerre brisa le silence apaisant et un énorme nuage noir apparut au-dessus de la petite île comme sortit du néant. Une pluie diluvienne s'abattit durement sur le morceau de terre et les animaux partaient dans tous les sens; ils semblaient paniquer.

Aux pieds d'une des grandes montagnes qui s'élevaient sur l'île, une grotte était éclairé d'une faible lumière et deux ombres vacillaient sur les murs de pierre. Soudain une vague d'énergie ébranla Genki et un hurlement déchirant résonna dans la grotte. Dans la seconde qui suivit, un éclair zébra le ciel et frappa le sommet de la montagne. Le cri prit brutalement fin et le silence et le calme reprirent leurs droits alors que la pluie continuait tranquillement de s'écouler.

Dans la grotte, toutes les bougies s'étaient éteintes et on pouvait entendre résonner une respiration erratique. Un gémissement s'éleva et une silhouette avança difficilement vers l'extérieur. C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs bouclés et aux yeux verts habillée d'un jean noir et d'un simple tee-shirt : Johanna Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée de la grotte et écarquilla les yeux en apercevant la forêt qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Elle vacilla et se retint de justesse à la paroi en pierre pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Soudainement, la jeune femme s'élança à toute allure vers les arbres sans tenir compte des gouttes de pluie gelées. Elle paraissait paniquée, ses yeux parcouraient frénétiquement le paysage qui défilait et ses jambes semblaient se mouvoir par elles-mêmes. Elle ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'atteigne l'orée de la forêt, au bord d'une falaise. Le souffle court, elle observa avec ébahissement l'océan qui s'étendait à l'infini et les vagues qui s'écrasaient avec fracas en contrebas. Elle se laissa tomber sur l'herbe mouillée et leva les yeux vers le ciel gris.

** \- Mais où je suis putain... **Souffla-t-elle avec frustration et une touche de panique.

Un bruissement d'aile dans son dos la fit de retourner brusquement et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge quand elle avisa l'apparence de l'homme devant elle. Il était grand et blond avec une coiffure très bizarre qui faisait penser à un ananas. Son visage était figé dans une expression blasée bien que légèrement empreint de surprise à l'instant présent et ses yeux bleus se voulaient rassurants. Sa chemise mauve était complètement ouverte sur un torse galbe et musclé sur lequel se trouvait un bien étrange tatouage à l'encre bleu. Il portait également un bermuda vert et des tongs. C'était Marco le Phoenix, Commandant de la première division de Barbe Blanche.

Ce dernier mis ses mains en évidence pour ne pas effrayer davantage la jeune femme et commença à s'avancer lentement. De son côté, Johanna était toujours sous le choc et c'est par réflexe qu'elle recula en même temps que le blond avançait. Ses beaux yeux émeraudes étaient hagards et ses membres tremblaient de fatigue et de douleur. Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait à rien ainsi, Marco s'arrêta en espérant que la brune ferait de même parce que le bord de la falaise se rapprochait dangereusement. Elle recula d'encore un pas avant de s'arrêter au grand soulagement du bras droit de Barbe Blanche.

Johanna n'avait rien vu de cela. Elle n'avait pas quitter le blond du regard. Elle cligna des yeux une fois. Deux fois. Puis détailla une nouvelle fois l'homme devant elle en espérant s'être trompée. Mais non. Elle était bien devant une des légendes du Shin Sekai... et accessoirement un personnage qui n'est sensé exister que dans son imagination. Agacée de ne pas voir le pirate disparaître pour lui prouver que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, Johanna se pinça violemment le bras. Un petit gémissement lui échappa. Force était de constater que la douleur était bien réelle.

** \- Oh putain... **Grommela-t-elle entre ses dents en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

** \- Oï ! Est-ce que ça va ? **Entendit-elle alors.

Elle rouvrit les yeux qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fermer pour plonger dans ceux de Marco qui la fixait avec ce qui semblait être de l'inquiétude. Légèrement remise de son choc malgré la situation qui la dépassait totalement, la brune hocha la tête pour rassurer son interlocuteur. Intérieurement elle se fustigea pour avoir paniqué. D'un autre côté, vu la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle estimait avoir eu le droit de paniquer sur l'instant. C'était quand même dingue ! De ce qu'elle pouvait voir elle avait atterri dans le monde de One Piece... Dans One Piece quoi ! Johanna secoua la tête pour se reprendre avant de laisser un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce que Gabie n'aurait pas donné pour être à sa place. Dans le monde de son manga préféré en face de Marco le Phoenix. Un petit rire lui échappa quand elle imagina l'air frustré et surexcité de sa cadette.

Mais bien vite son rire s'éteignit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de quelque chose. Marco de son côté se tendit légèrement en avisant le visage soudainement horrifié de la jeune femme alors qu'il lui avait semblé qu'elle allait mieux. Johanna se recula violemment en crispant son poing sur sa poitrine comme si elle était blessée.

** \- Gab' **Souffla-t-elle.

Marco resta un instant surpris, ne comprenant pas le sens de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il ne vit pas l'inconnue basculer en arrière mais il entendit clairement le son de quelque chose qui tombait à l'eau en contrebas. Il releva brusquement la tête pour s'apercevoir que la brune avait disparu. Jurant comme un charretier, le blond se mis à courir jusqu'au bord de la falaise pour ensuite se jeter dans le vide sans la moindre hésitation. Dans la chute, des flammes bleues le recouvrir et il se transforma en phœnix avant de s'écraser sur les rochers. C'est avec soulagement qu'il aperçu le corps de la jeune fille flotter à la surface. Il l'attrapa et vérifia qu'elle n'avait aucune blessure. Elle était seulement évanouie. D'un nouveau battement d'aile il s'élança à travers le ciel, son précieux colis entre les serres.

**XXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXX**

** \- Oï le vieux ! Viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé !**

** \- Bonjour ma petite Jo-chan~**

** \- Oh ! Salut Ky-chan ! **Fit Johanna avec un grand sourire en direction de la dirigeante du bar. **Il est où le vieux débris ?**

Mais avant que cette dernière n'ai pu avoir la chance de lui répondre, une voix grave et chaleureuse s'éleva dans son dos.

** \- Si ce n'est pas notre petite Jo-chan ! **Fit Rayleigh en sortant de l'ombre d'un coin du bar avec un grand sourire et une bouteille de sake dans la main.

** \- Le vieux ! J'ai ça pour toi. **Répondit Johanna en lançant une bouteille de sake de bonne qualité.

** \- Tu gâtes trop ce vieux bonhomme ma belle. **Fit Shakky avec un doux sourire devant l'air émerveillé de l'ancien bras droit du Seigneur des Pirates.

** \- Et sinon quand comptes-tu enfin partir à l'aventure Jo-chan ? **Demanda Rayleigh en humant l'alcool nouvellement obtenu avec délice. **Pas que ta présence me dérange mais cela va faire deux mois que je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre et tu es toujours à traîner dans nos pattes.**

** \- Fais attention à ce que tu dis vieux shnock ou ta réserve de sake risquerait de disparaître par un malheureux accident. Susurra** la surnommée Jo-chan.

Le Mai-Ô déglutit en voyant le grand sourire plein de dents que lui offrait son ancienne élève et décida prudemment de changer la cachette de sa réserve d'alcool sous le rire feutré de la barman.

** \- Mais pour répondre à ta question, j'attends un événement en particulier avant de pouvoir partir sur les mers.**

** \- Oooh ! Et qu'est-ce donc ? **S'étonna le vieil homme avec curiosité.

** \- C'est un secret. **Johanna tourna alors son regard émeraude vers Shakky qui sortait deux verres pour les remplir. **C'est pour quand à présent ?**

** \- La patience est une vertu ma petite Jo-chan. **Elle tendit un des verres à la jeune fille avant de boire une gorgée du sien. **Mais cela ne devrais plus tarder à présent. Dans les deux semaines qui vont suivre je dirais.**

** \- Pourquoi est-ce que Shakky-chan est au courant et pas moi ? **S'indigna le grand Seigneur des Ténèbres.

** \- Parce que Ky-chan l'a deviné. **Se contenta de répondre Johanna en haussant les épaules. **Je ne lui ai rien dit.**

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire devant la fausse moue boudeuse du plus vieux, ce dernier les fixant d'un regard attendrit.

**XXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXX**

** \- Cet événement que Johanna attendait c'était l'arrivée de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ? **S'enquit alors Gabrielle en coupant Jaïnir dans son récit.

_** \- Oui c'est ça. **_Répondit la femelle serpent avec amusement. **_Comme l'avait dit Shakky, le Mobby Dick a accosté vers la fin de la semaine suivante. Johanna ne l'a su que lorsqu'elle les a vu débarquer dans le Groove 15 pour récupérer une de leur division qui revenait de mission._**

Gabie l'écoutait attentivement, voulant absolument tout savoir de ce qu'avait vécu sa sœur pendant ces quelques années dans ce monde merveilleux. Argaïl qui avait rejoint ses genoux pour quémander des caresses ne perdait pas une miette du récit. Quelques un des pirates qui n'avaient rien d'autres à faire avaient rejoint leur jeune sœur pour eux aussi profiter de la petite histoire au plus grand amusement de la démone qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer ces pirates à de grands enfants.

_** \- Ce fut cette fois-là que ta sœur rencontra pour la première fois Satch et Vista par pur hasard...**_

**XXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXX**

Johanna se baladait tranquillement, les yeux dans le vide et le visage impassible. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa petite sœur qu'elle avait laissait derrière elle. Bien sûr elle n'y était absolument pour rien mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal de l'avoir abandonnée. Elle donnerait sa propre vie à sa sœur.

Trop perdue dans ses pensées elle ne regardait pas où elle allait et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Elle rentra alors dans quelqu'un, manquant de faire tomber l'homme mais aussi de perdre l'équilibre par la même occasion.

** \- Dis donc, tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ? **L'invectiva l'homme qu'elle avait bousculé.

La jeune femme ne dis rien mais le fusilla du regard avant de le contourner purement et simplement. Mais l'autre ne s'arrêta pas là et lui attrapa le bras pour la retourner vers lui. Johanna fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard peu avenant. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu mais sa tête lui tapait déjà sur les nerfs. Mais l'autre abruti ne se rendit même pas compte de l'agacement de la brune, se contentant de la reluquer de haut en bas sans la moindre gêne.

** \- Mais c'est que tu es pas mal en plus. **L'homme eut un sourire en coin qui se voulu sûrement séducteur. **Ça te dirait de venir avec moi, on pourrait bien s'amuser tous les deux tu sais.**

Des ricanements et commentaires salaces s'élevèrent dans le groupe de bandits qui accompagnait l'autre abruti. Ce dernier tira sur le bras de Johanna dans l'intention de la coller à lui mais elle ne bougea pas d'un poil. Perdant un peu son sourire, son agresseur brandit un fusil et le pointa sur sa tempe mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut un soupire agacé de la brune. Celle ci ne prêta aucune attention aux menaces que le crétin vociférait dans le vide et l'envoya dans le bâtiment d'en face d'un puissant coup de pied, stoppant l'avancée des deux pirates qui s'apprêtaient à intervenir.

Satch et Vista observèrent avec consternation la jolie fille s'occuper du groupe de malfrats avec une facilité déconcertante. Lorsque les derniers s'enfuirent la queue entre les jambes, Vista siffla d'admiration, attirant le regard vert de la jeune femme sur eux. Johanna les fixa quelques instants avant de s'avancer vers eux avec un air déterminé sur son visage.

** \- Vous êtes Satch et Vista, des Commandants de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ? **Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce une fois qu'elle se fut arrêtée devant les deux nommés.

** \- Euh oui c'est cela. **Répondit Vista avec un petit sourire.

** \- C'est bien nous, **s'exclama Satch la bouche en cœur, **que nous veut une si charmante créature telle que toi ?**

Johanna cligna des yeux d'étonnement et Vista craignit que le maître coq de leur navire se fasse éjecté en apercevant une étrange lueur traverser le regard émeraude. Aussi fut-il surpris lorsque la jeune fille éclata d'un rire cristallin à la plus grande joie du dragueur invertébré à sa droite.

Lorsqu'elle se reprit et qu'elle eut essuyer les larmes de rire qui perlaient dans ses yeux, Johanna reprit la parole avec un grand sourire.

** \- Dites, est-ce que je pourrais parler à votre Capitaine ?**

**XXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXX**

_** \- Johanna parvint à obtenir une entrevue avec Barbe Blanche après plusieurs jours à harceler les différents membres de l'équipage et le jour suivant elle était acceptée dans l'équipage au plus grand amusement de votre Capitaine.**_

** \- Elle vous a harcelé ? **S'étonna Gabie.

** \- Oh oui ! **Soupira l'un des pirates à côté d'elle avec une grimace.** Et pas qu'un peu tu peux me croire...**

** \- Dès qu'on la voyait s'approcher de nous avec son grand sourire on essayait de se barrer mais elle nous rattrapait à chaque fois pour nous demander encore et encore de pouvoir voir Oyaji. **Poursuivit un autre.

** \- Une vraie plaie quand elle s'y met celle-là. **Grommela un troisième.

** \- Elle a bien fait finalement puisque vous avez fini par accepter. **Ricana Gabrielle en imaginant très bien la scène.

Et elle comprenait parfaitement le désespoir qu'avait pu vivre ses désormais frères. Johanna pouvait être une véritable tête de mule. Elle était facilement très agaçante et lâchait rarement le morceau quand elle était déterminée. Surtout qu'en plus elle perdait encore plus rarement son calme. Alors quand vous vous commencer à péter un câble alors que la cause de votre crise de nerf reste d'un calme olympien, ça a tendance à être particulièrement... frustrant. Et pas qu'un peu !

**_ \- Et tu parles en connaissance de cause. _**Ricana Argaïl dans sons esprit.

_** \- Et comment... **_Grommela la blonde en repensant au nombre de fois où cela lui était arrivée.

** \- En fait c'est surtout grâce à Marco. **Expliqua un des hommes en réponse à sa précédente remarque. **C'est un jour où Johanna avait réussi à monter sur le navire. Marco l'a aperçu sur le pont et l'a apparemment reconnue.**

Gabie se souvint alors que c'était le premier commandant qui avait sauvé son aînée à son arrivée dans ce monde. Elle devait d'ailleurs aller le remercier pour ça.

** \- Il avait semblé assez surpris et lui avait demandé si elle allait mieux. Tu imagines bien qu'on était sur le cul d'apprendre qu'ils se connaissaient.**

** \- J'imagine assez bien oui. **S'amusa Gabie avec un petit sourire.

** \- Et au bout d'un moment Marco a fini par lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là, elle a simplement répondu qu'elle était ici pour parler au Capitaine.**

Un grand soupir souleva tous les pirates présents au plus grand amusement de Jaïnir qui siffla ce qui semblait être un rire.

** \- Et ?**

** \- Et bien Marco n'a pas répondu mais lui a fait signe de le suivre et il l'a emmené à la cabine de Oyaji. **Grommela l'un d'entre eux en se remémorant la scène. **Et le lendemain matin on a appris que l'on avait une nouvelle sœur.**

Gabie pouffa devant les têtes dépités de ses aînés.

** \- Bon même si au début on y croyait pas trop, on s'est finalement rendu compte que Johanna était sympas. **Tenta de dédramatiser l'un d'eux avec un petit sourire gêné. **Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu nous en faire baver.**

Gabie ne parvint plus à se retenir et explosa de rire en comprenant parfaitement ce qu'avait pu ressentir ses pauvres frères lorsqu'ils ont appris que celle qui les avait harcelés pendant plusieurs jours serait leur sœur. Intérieurement son cœur se réchauffait et une joie sans nom s'empara d'elle.

Elle était tellement contente d'avoir retrouvée Johanna !

* * *

**Hoyà ! Et voici donc le quatorzième chapitre d'écrit ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé mes chères petites choses ?  
Bien que l'on ne sache pas encore tout sur Johanna ni même sur Gabie d'ailleurs, j'aime bien leur caractère. Je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire cette fiction même si certains passages me déplaisent un peu ^^'**

**J'espère que mes petites folles vous plaisent également !**

**Sur ce je vous embrasse trèèès fort chers amis et vous souhaite de me retrouver dans le pays des bisounours ! BBBP à tous ^_-**


	16. XV Discussion sérieuse

**Hey hey hey ! Salut les gens ! Et oui le chapitre 15 des _Folle d'un Autre Monde _est là ! En retard mais là, c'est déjà ça.**

**asunadu83**** : Si Gabrielle sera en couple ? Aucune idée. Et puis même si je le savais je ne te le dirais pas je pense, ça serait pas drole sinon ^w^ En tout cas merci pour ta review !**

**nikkouyoku :** **Je trouvais ça plus amusant de mettre un peu du point de vue de Johanna. Je suis contente que ça te plaise et merci pour ta review ! ^^**

**Et ne t'inquiète pas croco paul****, je n'ais pas abandonné cette fiction, je l'avais juste un peu oublié !**

**RÉSUMÉ DES CHAPITRES PRÉCÉDENTS :**** Un jour, alors que Gabrielle est seule chez elle, elle se retrouve propulsée dans le monde de One Piece. Elle est alors repêchée par Rayleigh qui la prend comme élève. Un jour elle rencontre les pirates de Barbe Blanche qui l'acceptent ensuite dans leur équipage. Gabrielle a un peu du mal à s'habituer à ce monde parce qu'elle en connaît l'histoire grâce au manga de son monde d'origine mais aussi parce que sa sœur Johanna lui manque terriblement. Malgré quelques différents, la petite Gabie finit par réellement s'intégrer à l'équipage de Barbe Blanche et devient la Vice Commandante de la 2nd division. Mais lors d'une attaque en une douce après-midi, une jeune femme fait son apparition. et cette jeune femme n'est autre que sa sœur : Johanna. Mais elle est loin d'être au bout de ses surprises car Johanna lui avoue être bloquée dans le monde de One Piece depuis six ans déjà et qu'elle ne lui a jamais laissé le moindre mot avant de disparaître. Par la suite, Jaïnir et les membres de l'équipage raconte à Gabrielle l'arrivée de Johanna dans One Piece et dans l'équipage. Mais beaucoup de questions restent sans réponses et les deux soeurs vont rapidement devoir y faire face.**

**BONNE LECTURE ! ^_-**

* * *

**XV. Discussion sérieuse**

Gabrielle était tranquillement accouder sur le bastingage, ses beaux yeux émeraudes se perdant dans le bleu de l'océan. Plus bas, Ace s'amusait sur sa planche à voile personnalisée avec Jaïnir et Argaïl. Un petit sourire flottait sur les lèvres de la jeune fille alors qu'elle vit plusieurs de ses frères les rejoindre dans l'eau à grand renfort de cris et de rires.

Il faisait très chaud aujourd'hui et comme les corvées étaient finies, les pirates en profitaient pour s'amuser. _**Ou glander. **_Ricana intérieurement la blonde en balayant le pont du regard. La plupart de la surface de bois était cachée par les corps des hommes affalés avec la grâce d'un banc de baleines échouées. Mais son sourire se fana rapidement.

Elle et Johanna n'avaient toujours pas reparlé de leur situation et de ce qu'elles faisaient maintenant qu'elles étaient de nouveau ensemble. Johanna semblait s'être bien intégrée ici et paraissait heureuse. Gabrielle ne voulait surtout pas lui retirer ce bonheur. Elle n'avait elle même pas spécialement envie de quitter ce monde. Elle avait commencé une nouvelle vie ici. Et cette histoire d'imposteur qui avait pris la place de sa sœur pendant une semaine dans leur dimension d'origine... Un soupir échappa à la jeune fille qui laissa retomber sa tête entre ses bras croisés sur le bastingage. Une main fine se posa alors sur sa tête et ébouriffa un peu ses cheveux au passage. Gabrielle se redressa pour apercevoir Izou qui la regardait avec un petit sourire amusée.

** \- Quelque chose ne va pas jeune demoiselle ? **Demanda-t-il gentiment. Gabrielle l'observa sans rien dire pendant quelques instants avant de se retourner de nouveau vers l'immense étendue d'eau en haussant les épaules.

** \- Ça va. Je suis juste un peu perdue. **Le commandant de la 16ème division hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

** \- Avec Johanna. **C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question mais Gabrielle confirma quand même.

** \- Oui. **Elle passa une de ses mains dans ses mèches blondes avec une légère moue gênée. **Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de la situation.**

** \- Tu sais, le plus simple serait d'aller en parler avec ta sœur. **Le okama rigola doucement devant le regard surpris que lui jeta la plus jeune. **Ne me dis pas que tu n'y avais pas pensé...**

** \- C'est une trop bonne idée ça ! **Cette fois-ci le Commandant éclata franchement de rire alors que Gabrielle se dirigeait vers l'intérieur du Mobby Dick. **Merci Izou !**

** \- Attends Gab... **Mais déjà elle avait disparu dans la pénombre des couloirs du bâteau.

Il baissa la main qu'il avait levé en soupirant. Il avait oublié de dire que Johanna faisait la sieste à cette heure-ci. Il espérait juste que la jeune femme ferait une exception pour sa sœur.

Après avoir demandé plusieurs fois son chemin et avoir essuyé de nombreux sourires moqueurs de ceux qui lui répondaient, elle arriva devant une porte qui était sensée être celle de la cabine de son aînée. Grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante, Gabrielle toqua doucement à la porte et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. La porte en bois grinça et Johanna apparut dans l'entrebâillement. La blonde grimaça en comprenant au visage de sa sœur, qu'elle l'avait réveillée.

** \- Gabie ? **Marmonna Johanna d'une voix mal éveillée. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

** \- Je voulais te parler mais je ne savais pas que tu dormais. **Elle fit mine de faire demi-tour. **On pourra faire ça plus tard. **Mais elle ne put aller plus loin qu'une main se referma sur son poignet et la tira à l'intérieur de la cabine sans ménagement.

** \- Reste. Sinon tu m'auras réveillée pour rien.**

Pendant que sa sœur enfilait son gilet et son short, parce que oui elle dormait pratiquement à poil et oui elle avait ouvert la porte dans cette tenue, Gabrielle parcourut la cabine du regard. Pas très grande, elle contenait tout de même une armoire, un lit et un bureau sur lequel était éparpillés de nombreux papiers. Intriguée, elle s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil à ces derniers.

** \- Ce sont des cartes ? **S'étonna la blonde sans pour autant relever les yeux vers Johanna, préférant parcourir les lignes et la calligraphie délicates et toute en courbes. **D'où tu sors tout ça ?**

** \- Oh ce sont les dernières que j'ai faites. **Répondit simplement la brune avant de ricaner au regard plus que surpris qu'elle obtint de sa cadette.

** \- C'est toi qui les as dessinées ? **Répéta Gabrielle légèrement ahurie. Elle savait que Johanna était douée pour le dessin et l'écriture mais à ce point ? **Tu m'apprendras ?**

** \- Si tu veux Gab'. **Lui répondit l'autre jeune femme en riant gentiment. **Même si ça ne te servira sûrement pas autant qu'à moi.**

** \- Tu es en train de dire que j'ai un bon sens d'orientation là ? **

** \- Oulà non ! Pas du tout. Vraiment. **S'exclama Johanna avec un air presque outré. **Tu ne sais même pas retrouver la voiture dan...**

** \- Oui bon, je crois que j'ai compris. **La coupa Gabrielle en la fusillant du regard ce qui eut pour seul conséquence de faire rire la brune.

** \- Je suis dans la première division Gabie et la spécialité de la première division c'est la navigation. **Expliqua-t-elle ensuite en s'asseyant sur son matelas à côté de sa sœur. **En même temps vu notre Commandant...**

** \- Oh ! **Gabrielle écarquilla les yeux avant d'offrir un immense sourire à son aînée. **Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans la première division. C'est génial !**

** \- Hum... **Acquiesça Johanna. **Je suis la Vice-Commandante de Marco.**

Cette fois les yeux de la blonde s'écarquillèrent un peu plus alors qu'elle fixait sa sœur qui elle la regardait déjà avec un certain amusement. Gabrielle était vraiment contente pour sa sœur parce qu'elle savait que, comme elle, les personnages préférés de Johanna dans One Piece était Marco et Ace. Après Trafalgar Law bien sûr.

Mais que Johanna soit la Vice de la première division, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose...

** \- Attend, attend... Ça voudrait dire que tu es plus puissante que moi ?**

** \- Évidemment. **Répondit Johanna avec un air hautain et clairement moqueur cette fois. **Je suis la grande sœur.**

** \- Et deux plus deux égal lampadaire ? Il est où le rapport ?**

** \- Je suis vraiment obligée de t'expliquer...**

** \- Arrêtes de me faire passer pour une débile ! **Siffla Gabrielle avec agacement.

** \- Oh mais loin de moi cette idée. **Fit Johanna sur le même ton.

N'y tenant plus, Gabrielle attrapa le coussin qui traînait sur le lit et se jeta sur son aînée en poussant un cri de guerre. Pendant quelques minutes les deux filles de Barbe Blanche bataillèrent à grand renfort de coussins et de rires jusqu'à ce que Gabrielle ne s'effondre sur sa sœur, le souffle court. Johanna passa ses doigts dans les mèches dorées de Gabrielle, tentant elle aussi de retrouver une respiration normale.

Un doux silence retomba dans la cabine, laissant les deux sœurs jouir de cette proximité fraîchement retrouvée. Gabrielle ferma les yeux, profitant des caresses que lui prodiguait Johanna tout en se laissant bercer par les battements du cœur de la brune.

** \- Johanna ? **S'éleva alors la voix de Gabie qui s'était décidée à parler avant que sa sœur ne décide de se rendormir. Après tout, elle était venue pour une raison bien précise au départ.

** \- Hum ?**

** \- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?**

Le silence s'imposa de nouveau dans l'habitacle jusqu'à ce que Johanna ne pousse un long soupir. Gabrielle tourna la tête pour pouvoir observer le visage de son aînée qui avait gardé les yeux fermés sans pour autant cesser ses douces caresses dans les cheveux de la blonde.

** \- Est-ce que tu veux y retourner ?**

** \- Non. **Répondit immédiatement la plus jeune en comprenant que Johanna parlait de leur dimension d'origine. **La seule chose qui me poussait à vouloir rentrer c'était que je pensais qui tu y étais encore.**

** \- Très bien. **Johanna hocha la tête avec un petit sourire ravi avant de froncer les sourcils. **Par contre je compte bien essayer de comprendre ce qui a bien pu se passer.**

** \- Quelle curieuse tu fais. **Ricana Gabrielle.

Johanna ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et haussa un sourcil inquisiteur tout en plongeant dans le regard identique au sien qui lui faisait face.

** \- Parce que tu n'as pas envie de savoir toi peut être ?**

Gabrielle ne fit que hausser les épaules avant de refermer les yeux et de se réinstaller confortablement contre sa sœur tout en ignorant le sourire goguenard que cette dernière lui renvoyait.  
Elles étaient bien là. Ça manquait tout de même d'un peu de musique même si le bruit des vagues contre la coque du bateau était apaisant.

Mais quelque chose de râpeux contre sa joue fit grogner Gabrielle qui se vit obliger de sortir de sa douce torpeur pour voir ce qui l'empêchait de se reposer. Lorsqu'elle avisa la main de sa sœur couverte de son éternelle mitaine noire elle se redressa sur le matelas à l'aide de ses coudes. Sentant le mouvement, Johanna l'interrogea d'un grognement incompréhensible.

** \- Pourquoi tu gardes tout le temps ta mitaine ? **Seul le silence lui répondit. **Tu la gardes même pour dormir.**

** \- Rien d'important... **Marmonna la brune en écartant sa main du regard trop curieux de sa cadette.

** \- Mais bien sûr. **Ironisa Gabrielle.

** \- Humpf**

** \- Jo' ! **Elle tenta d'enlever la mitaine mais Johanna retira vivement sa main avant qu'elle n'y parvienne. **S'il te plaît !**

Voyant qu'elle ne réussirait pas à la faire parler de cette façon, Gabrielle décida d'utiliser les grands moyens. Après tout, ne dit-on pas aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Johanna ouvrit brutalement les yeux et explosa de rire en se tortillant violemment alors que Gabrielle la chatouillait sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle. Mais Johanna restait plus grande et plus forte que sa sœur, bien que légèrement. Aussi parvint-elle à se soustraire à la torture de cette dernière et à l'immobiliser.

** \- Sœur indigne. **Souffla difficilement la plus vieille.

** \- Si tu ne me cachais pas tout aussi. **Rétorqua Gabrielle. Voyant le haussement de sourcil de Johanna, elle expliqua. **Déjà tu ne me dis pas que tu es de la première division...**

** \- Tu ne m'as pas posée la question.**

\- …**ni que tu es Vice-Commandante, **poursuivit-elle comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue. **Et puis, tu ne m'as même pas dit que tu faisais partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche !**

** \- Comment est-ce que je pouvais te tenir au courant alors que je ne savais même pas que tu étais aussi dans One Piece !?**

** \- Et en plus tu ne veux même pas me dire pourquoi tu gardes une ****_stupide _****mitaine sur toi non stop !**

** \- C'est pour cacher la marque de mon fruit du démon. **Soupira Johanna qui sentait poindre une migraine.

** \- Ah ! **S'écria immédiatement Gabrielle avec une moue indignée. **Parce qu'en plus tu me caches le fait que tu as mangé un fruit du démon !**

Johanna grogna et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de fermer les yeux et de l'ignorer purement et simplement.

** \- Et puis depuis quand les fruits du démon laissent des marques sur leur possesseur ?**

Johanna se pensa vaguement que c'était dans ces moments-là où sa sœur ne lui avait pas trop manqué. Dans un coin de son esprit, elle entendit le rire caractéristique de Jaïnir.

** \- C'est quel fruit d'ailleurs ?**

Bon d'accord, Gabrielle lui avait beaucoup manqué. Même ses moments où elle était agaçante lui avait manqués. Après tout Gabrielle _était _agaçante.

** \- Je te retourne le compliment fausse sœur.**

Oh ! Elle avait parlé à voix haute ? À en voir le regard méprisant que lui lançait Gabrielle, elle venait effectivement de s'exprimer à voix haute...

** \- Ne t'inquiète pas je t'aime quand même.**

** \- Et bien moi pas.**

** \- Ouch ! **Johanna porta les mains à son cœur et grimaça comiquement. **Tu me fends le cœur ma puce.**

** \- Souffre en silence. **Asséna tranquillement Gabrielle en la regardant de haut.

** \- Sale moche**

** \- Euh... Tu vas te calmer de sui... **Mais Gabrielle fut interrompue par un bruit d'explosion qui les fit se redresser toute les deux.

** \- La Marine nous attaque ! **Entendirent-elles du pont.

Les deux sœurs se jetèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire en se rendant compte qu'elles ne savaient même plus pourquoi elles se disputaient. Elles se levèrent d'un même mouvement et s'élancèrent en dehors de la cabine de Johanna avec la ferme intention de se défouler un peu. Et surtout, de voir de quoi l'autre était capable !


End file.
